Secrets
by Xx.Liv
Summary: After the Cullen's left, Bella's life changed. Years later, Bella's headed back to Forks with a new family and a burning hate towards the Cullen's. Meeting them by chance, again, and learning of the newest addition just might result in destruction.
1. Monsters

**Chapter One: Monsters by Matchbook Romance**

"**We are the shaken,**

**We are the monsters underneath your bed"**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Twilight.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"You're really…beautiful, you know?" Bella smiled against the drunk human who thought he was going to get lucky tonight. Maybe he would have if it weren't for the fact that Bella hadn't fed in weeks and she was already having trouble controlling the bloodlust she felt at that moment.

"I know," Bella replied with a smirk. Of course she knew. All vampires were beautiful. Bella especially enjoyed teasing her prey before she drained them of their life. She found a sense of pleasure in it – playing cat and mouse with them, the humans.

The deeply intoxicated male had her up against the wall in an alleyway, as if he was stronger than she, but that was not the case and he had only managed to make himself more vulnerable by not having any witnesses around. But Bella liked to let them think that they could overpower her.

"You smell delicious," Bella whispered into his ear. She smiled as she slowly placed light kisses from his ear to his jaw line. Bella felt him shiver from pleasure and her tinkling laugh rang out knowing that she had been the one to have done that.

Without thinking about it she bit into the drunk, and ignored his cries of anguish and confusion, as she drained the blood, and life, from him.

His feeble attempts to fight and pull himself away from her grasp were useless, so much so that she hadn't even felt when he pounded her with his fists as a way to make her let go. And in seconds his lifeless body was strewn across the pavement in front of her.

Bella stared down at the pathetic lifeless human without a trace of guilt in her body. Her cold blood red eyes showed no emotion at what she had just done.

This was what it had come down too. This was who Isabella Swan now was. She was a vampire, sure, but a human drinking vampire, a _normal_ vampire in her mind.

"Let's go," Bella ordered, seemingly to the dark, but out of the darkness stepped two children – vampires also. Both of the children looked no older than twelve. One of them was a boy with black hair and a lean body. His youth showed in his features. The other one was a girl who was obviously very young. She had brown hair and her face showed innocence. Anyone who knew her knew that she was anything but. In her arms she cradled a worn brown teddy bear.

"Head home," Bella commanded both of them. All three of them took off running into the dark, letting the shadows eat them up. They skillfully slinked past the few remaining people who were out, lucky people, and melted into the surrounding forest.

All three of them stayed quiet while they ran home. The children knew that disrupting Bella while she was thinking would result in painful consequences. And she was deep in thought then for she knew something would have to be done soon.

She knew that it was time for them to move again. How she hated moving.

Bella was the first to run through the doors of their recent house. The house was deadly silent as she entered with the two children following her. Bella ignored everything she passed and made her way to her room.

No one disturbed her as she packed what she wanted to take with her. It was an unspoken rule in the house to not disturb Bella – unless you wanted to be put in extreme pain.

Bella stood there, in her room, glancing around, trying to decide what she found necessary to take with her. She didn't have many valuable possessions and if she ever needed new clothes she would just break into a store.

Bella's eyes quickly landed on a picture of her dad, Charlie. Next to it was a picture of her mom, Renee, and her step dad, Phil. How Bella wished she could be as happy and carefree as they were in the photos. But Bella knew that those days were over and would never come back.

Without another thought Bella grabbed the photos and decided that that was all she wanted to take with her. She would just start over at their next place. Bella didn't mind stealing, lying, or killing anymore. She had done each of them plenty of times ever since she had become what she was. If she wanted something she used whatever means necessary, even if those means were illegal.

As Bella ran down the stairs a few minutes later from her room she was met with the sight of her children standing by the entryway lined up according to height just like they were taught.

"We are ready to leave, Bella." One of them said. He was the tallest of the group and was with Bella earlier in the alleyway.

"Perfect. Thank You, Max." replied Bella. She knew that she could always count on her children to be ready at a moment's notice. Bella stood there before them, surveying and studying them to see which of them was perfect for what she wanted done.

"Max, Ava and Sophie," Bella decided, "go scout out the area ahead of us. Max don't forget, keep us in touch." All three of the children gave her a brief nod before they took off running out of the house once they got their orders.

Bella stood there, immobile, looking into the dark until she was sure that the first group was far enough. She spun around to face the rest of the children.

"The rest of you – listen for any opposing danger," Bella smirked, "although I highly doubt that there would be any that we couldn't handle." All four of the children smiled at Bella.

Bella had trained each and every one of her children to fight. Not to mention that each of the children had their own special talents. Not once had they lost a fight, yet and as far as Bella was concerned they never would.

It wasn't her intention to build an army, of sorts, of gifted children. Gradually it just happened but Bella couldn't help the tiny feeling of happiness she felt whenever her children were with her. She gave them a family and a home when they had none.

And in return the children were fiercely loyal to her.

Bella and her children were leaving the boring town that they were currently situated in. None of the plain children located here had anything special about them. Bella would know as she has Lucy. Lucy is able to tell if a person will have a special power when they become a vampire.

Bella ran through the woods, with the soft footsteps of the remaining children running around her, and skirted around the town as they passed. Bella knew where their next destination would be. And it was one place she despised ever since she was abandoned there by her so called second family.

Forks, Washington.

Even if she couldn't stand the place, she had to admit to herself that it was a good place for vampires to lay low. Though she had butted heads with the Volturi family often even she wouldn't let the exposure of vampires happen.

Bella had a feeling that she would find something when she went back there. She had worked so hard to repress those vivid memories from her mind. The pain was no longer a pain, but an intense hate.

It was a hate that was burning to be let out. And Bella didn't want to keep it in anymore.

**Review please! Tell me what you think.**

**So what did you all think of the movie, New Moon? If you've seen it already.**


	2. Karma

**Chapter Two: Karma by Alicia Keys**

"**What goes around comes around**

**What goes up must come down**

**Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me?"**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Twilight.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"You know this is insane right?" Max asked his companions. All three of them stopped their searching to glare at him.

"Yes, Max, it's insane," agreed a young girl, Lucy. "Now shut up and help us search or _you_ can face Bella when we get back." Lucy hissed at him.

Under the threat of Bella, Max immediately jumped into the search. Every single one of them knew about Bella's wrath and none of them wanted to relive it again. The only ones who hadn't felt her punishment were the youngest, Lucy and Sophie – twins. And the first children Bella ever changed.

"I'm not finding anything," snapped Max after a few minutes of searching. "But I'm not the expert." He grumbled.

It was true. Max and the others were there only to assist Lucy. Lucy - who could sense if a human was going to be a valuable item when they were turned to a vampire. And that's what they were trying to do at this very moment, if only Max would stop distracting them.

"I know Max, why don't you go scout the surrounding area? Make yourself useful," smirked Lucy. She knew Max hated being told that he wasn't needed. "And get out of my hair." She grumbled as he stalked away into the woods.

With Max gone Lucy was able to concentrate better on her mission and her mission alone. It was her job to find special children for Bella. And Lucy didn't like to fail Bella when she was asked of this one thing.

"Anything yet, Hailey?" Asked Lucy approximately half an hour after Max had left. Hailey looked up towards Lucy and shook her head subtly.

Lucy raced towards Emma who was searching the east side of town, "What about you, Emma? Anyone?"

"Sorry, Lucy, but I can't find anyone. They're all the same - boring." Lucy nodded as she left Emma to keep on looking. She ran back to where Sophie, her sister, was peering through the windows of a normal family house.

"Please tell me that you have found someone, Soph." Lucy practically begged her sister. After one last peek into the windows Sophie turned towards her and Lucy felt her stomach drop to her feet as she saw Sophie's wide eyes and the answers in them.

"This is no use!" Lucy yelled. Hailey and Emma returned to them hearing Lucy's yell. They stood off to the side by Sophie as they waited for Lucy's instructions. "This town is shotty at best and now we're expected to find someone special in it? I can't make miracles happen." Lucy trailed off grumbling. The last thing she needed was for Bella to hear her.

Lucy fell silent for a few seconds while she resigned to herself that there was no one worth pursuing here in the tiny town of Forks. She blew out a breath that she didn't need before turning back to the others. "It's best I tell Bella immediately so we don't stay here longer than necessary." The others nodded their consent and understanding.

"It's okay you know, Lucy, that you weren't able to find anyone," said Hailey in a soothing tone. If anything Hailey was the best at calming anyone down, although it wasn't her power. "It's not your fault that this town is shit and there's no one good enough in it."

Emma let out a soft melody of a laugh, "Yeah, Lucy. You can't change the worthless people who produced deficient children."

Lucy let a smile grace her beautiful young face as she let the words of Emma and Hailey sink in. They were right of course. She couldn't change the children that weren't special enough for their coven. But it wasn't the words of Emma or Hailey that comforted her. It was when she felt her sister's warm hand slip into hers that she felt truly calm and comforted.

Lucy looked to her left at Sophie, "They're right Lucy and you know it. You're the best at finding special children," Sophie cheekily added. Lucy rolled her eyes but the smile never fell. "Besides if you weren't, Bella wouldn't have sent you out on this mission as leader." Lucy nodded her head as logic set in.

"Thanks guys for -," she started.

Hailey didn't let her finish though before she butted in, "Don't worry about it. We all have our breaking points at one point or another. Today was just your unlucky day."

Lucy tried again, "I know, but -," this time Emma interrupted her.

"It's just lucky that you have such cool people who have your back," Emma added dramatically. She and Hailey were making it a point to 'pretend' to look for these 'cool people.' Sophie giggled at their shenanigans.

"How do you run so fast with your big egos?" Lucy replied smartly.

Hailey let out a beautiful tinkling laugh, "I don't know. We must have skills." She high-fived Emma before they all broke into a fit of giggles.

These were the moments that Lucy loved, feeling as if all the weight of Bella's orders weren't on her shoulders and her shoulders alone. She loved being a vampire and part of this coven because they were her family.

"Hey guys," interrupted Max with a sense of excitement and urgency in his tone. He rustled around in the bushes before appearing before them. He looked at them as if they were insane, which at the moment they might be. "What the hell?" He questioned.

"What is it Max?" Lucy asked going back into the leader of the group. She could tell that he had found something important. Max stared at them still as if he were in a daze before he shook his head and seemed to break out of it.

All of his excitement returned back into his ruby red eyes, "You'll never guess what I have found out." Ever the dramatic he paused and looked at them expectantly. It was best to humor him.

"A tree," deadpanned Hailey, who went back into her moody self. Max shook his head 'no' deciding to let her sarcasm slide this one time.

"A cute little teddy bear," squealed Sophie. Max looked at her as she was insane. Sophie deflated a little.

"I know, I know," Emma said with flourish before adding seriously, "A brain." Every one of the girls giggled as Max crossed his arms and huffed like the child he was.

"Well now I don't think I want to tell you," he grumbled. Lucy had had it with the games.

"Just tell us Max or so help me I will tell Bella that you withheld information." She threatened and it had its desired effect as well.

Max broke and told them, "Well I was running the perimeter of the town when I smelled something different - vampire." He eagerly looked to them, but was disappointed when none of them said anything. "Anyways I followed the scent. It wasn't hard. The smell is strong as if they've been here for a while now and -,"

"Wait, wait," Lucy interrupted him. Her arms dropped back down to their sides. "You said 'they' so there's more than one?" Max glared at her.

"I was getting there," He pointedly said. Lucy sighed and motioned for him to continue. "So I followed the scent and came upon a big white mansion of a house practically in the middle of nowhere. I got as close as I could and spied on the inhabitants. There were six vampires there, but I get the feeling that a few were missing. I didn't stay long enough to find out anything else, but I know there's something different about them in one way or another." It was silent among the young vampires as they all took this information in. Only the crickets could be heard over the rustling of leaves. A squawk of a nearby bird broke them of their thinking. All eyes turned towards Lucy as tonight she was the leader. She knew what to do.

"We have to tell Bella this immediately," She flat out stated. It was best they wait before Bella gave them orders on what to do instead of going off and doing it themselves.

"All right let's go," exclaimed a very excited Max.

"Gee Max, excited to see Bella are we?" Emma asked innocently. Max spluttered at the innuendo while the others tried to stifle their laughter.

"No!" He practically yelled. "This could require tracking." Max was the best tracker out of the whole coven. It was his power. He had the ability to read someone's mind to track them and to link his mind and thoughts to someone else's. Some said that he was better than the Volturi's tracker, but no one said that to his face since he would get a bigger head.

"Oh I know." Emma replied before taking off into the woods. The others followed her as she swung from tree branch to tree branch as if she were a monkey although she managed to stay slightly ahead of the others.

"Stupid show off vampire," Max mumbled under his breath as they made their way through the forest. Lucy looked towards Hailey who had a soft smile gracing her features making her look younger in the moonlight. Hailey met her gaze and winked at the sisters before taking off into the woods.

Lucy dreaded telling Bella the news about there being no special children in the area, but she was eager to address the topic of the new coven. Maybe if they were lucky there would be a fight.

In the distance there new home came into view and they all visibly sped up.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"What?" Spat a very furious Bella.

Lucy, Sophie, Emma, Hailey, and Max visibly flinched, but kept their ground. It wasn't smart to show weakness in front of Bella as she would manipulate it into seeming like she cared about the weakness and then she would let her wrath go. Lucy and Sophie had never felt her anger, being the youngest and firstborn into the vampire life, but they didn't want to start now.

"There is a coven of vampires in the area," repeated Max slowly. He wasn't antagonizing Bella at all, but making sure that she heard everything he said. "They're living in a white mansion in the middle of the forest. I spotted six of them, but I think there's more who weren't present at the time." Max stepped back into line having delivered his news and watched with the others while Bella paced furiously in front of them.

None of them had seen Bella this angry before. It looked like it was taking all of her restraint to not go with her whole coven and kill the vampires. She was mumbling under her breath but none of the other's could make it out clearly.

Five minutes later and Bella was still pacing in front of them, but she looked in more control. All the children in the room had spotted the prominent smirk on her face. Something was up with Bella and she had a plan.

Suddenly she stopped pacing and turned towards the children, "Max, I want you and Emma to go and track the vampires. Find out all you can about them and report back to me. Keep your minds preoccupied as one of them is most likely a mind reader." If Max and Emma were surprised by this news they didn't show it. It was as if they had known all along.

"You have all day today and half the night. Then I want you back here." Bella finished. When she met the children's gazes they saw a fire burning in her now pitch black eyes.

"Yes Bella," replied Emma and Max in unison. Together they took off running out of Bella's room and the house. The sun was rising as they made their way to the white mansion.

Back at the house Bella turned towards Hailey. "Hailey, go and gather the other remaining children who wish to hunt. We're making a trip to Port Angeles." Hailey nodded and disappeared out of the room.

"So the Cullen's are here," Bella mused to herself although she was aware of Lucy and Sophie in the room. "Well I'll make sure they get a long overdue greeting." Bella laughed to herself.

Sophie and Lucy smirked knowing what was coming to the Cullen coven.

"How will you do it, Bella?" Sophie asked her. Bella looked adoringly towards Sophie who stood tall and proud next to Lucy with her worn brown teddy bear clutched in her small hands. Bella loved the bond the sisters had and the power. She could have had a sister, but then she was left behind as if she was worthless.

"Slowly," Bella wickedly replied.

**So I decided to post this now. Sorry if anything is wrong. I did read through it at least three times, but it never seems like enough and I always miss something. **

**Anyways I'm posting so soon because I'm happy! Because Donny Osmond won Dancing with the Stars! Whoo! I thought the other girl – Maya? – was going to win for sure, but she didn't and Donny did! Hahaha, okay I think I'm done now. : P **

**Please review and tell me what you think! I would love some feedback. And I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. It's pretty much ready to post. **

**So I was wondering who, reading this, is Team Jacob and who is Team Edward and why? **


	3. The Show

**Chapter Three: The Show by Lenka**

"**It's a joke**

**Nobody knows**

**They've got a ticket to the show"**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own anything Twilight**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Come on Emma! Move it or lose it," yelled an annoyingly and freaky Max. Emma had never seen him this excited. But then again they had never been allowed to spy on different vampire covens. Most of the vampires they had come across were nomadic and killed instantly. And it's not every day that Max got to use his tracking abilities.

Emma supposed she could have given him this one time, but as his sister, in sorts, she was going to annoy him the whole way.

"Lose what, Max? You couldn't catch me." She goaded at him. Nevertheless her stride didn't break as he screeched to a halt in front of her. She laughed and side passed him with ease as she followed his previous trail to the coven.

They suddenly came into a meadow when Emma crashed to a halt. Max nearly ran into her backside but managed to avoid it by swerving to the right and taking down a tree.

"Jeez, Emma a little warning might be nice." He haughtily growled at her as he picked himself up from the ground. He walked over to her and saw that she was frozen. "Emma?" He asked her. When she didn't respond he tried waving his arms in front of her. "Emma!" He barked.

Emma refocused on Max. "What are you doing? Landing a plane?" He dropped his flailing arms and stared at Emma.

"What was that? One minute your fine and then -,"

"Shut up and sniff," Emma interrupted his rant. Max stared at her incredulously before doing what she asked or more demanded. "Do you smell it?" He slowly shook his head no. "You should! You eat more than anyone else in the coven! You should know what human smells like." She annoyingly yelled at him.

"Wait," Max's eyes widened. "There's a human? But I only smell Vamp." Emma pointedly stared at him until she could practically see the wheels in his head turning and putting this new information together. "You mean, that they…they –,"

Even more annoyed Emma shouted it to him, "There's a freaking human with them!" Max processed this and shock popped onto his face.

"That's stupid. Maybe they just killed the human." He offered.

Emma snorted at his ignorance, "If they did there would have been bloodshed. And I can smell a newer scent from the human and an old one which suggests that they've been here more than once." Max couldn't explain this logic away and Emma wanted to know why he was defending them. They'd heard of the Cullen Coven that Bella hated so much because they hurt her and now he was giving them the benefit of the doubt?

"I guess you're right, Emma. We'll tell Bella this when we get back. For now, let's move forward."

Emma took off running into the trees once more with Max hot on her tail. She could hear him grumbling behind her saying things like, "Show off sister," and "Doesn't need to run faster all the time." Emma internally laughed. She prided herself on being one of the fastest in the coven.

"Up ahead, Emma. We should slow down so we aren't caught." Max stated loudly, maybe a little too loudly for Emma's liking. Emma winced before she decided that they were far enough away from the house that no one had heard him.

Both of them slowed down to a stop just as the house started to come into their vampire view.

Emma turned towards Max, "Ready?" She asked him. He nodded his head and she stuck her right hand out for him to take. He grasped it with his left and held his breath waiting for it to happen.

Max could feel a tingling sensation start at his feet and when he looked down they were no longer there. The sensation steadily made its way up his legs, to his torso, and then it ended at his head. When he looked to his left he could no longer see Emma, but he knew that she was there next to him with her hand still holding his.

"Right," Max started in a whisper. "Remember that we are to keep our minds occupied. It's as if we aren't there." He told his companion who huffed in indignation.

"I'm not stupid. I remember our orders." She growled at him. Max felt a yank on his hand as Emma had started forward towards the house.

When they were close they both stopped breathing and quietly, as if they were the wind, located a nearby tree from which they could watch the whole house and not be seen. Emma swiftly climbed up first and Max followed to where he last heard her make herself comfortable. Together they settled down into the branches of the tree and waited.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"How's it going, Sasha?" Hailey asked her friend who she had just located in Port Angeles.

Once Bella and her children, the last few who weren't sent out on a mission, had gotten to Port Angeles they had all split up. They all couldn't feed at one spot so they were to break up and go to different areas. Hailey had taken the trashier side of the little city knowing that it would be easier to find her prey there than anywhere else. And it would be even easier to lure them in.

And she was right, of course. Hailey was the first one to finish hunting and had ended up wandering the town wondering what to do next. It's not like she could just walk into a mall without causing pandemonium because of her bright ruby red eyes, but she wanted something to do.

"Boring, I've already had my fill. What do we do now?" Sasha asked. Sasha was a beautiful girl with her looks alone and her personality only added a mystery to her that made her more desirable. Sasha had sleek, straight black hair that went to midway down her back and she had sharp prominent features on her face. Her body was slender and her trademark color of purple was currently a strip dyed into her hair.

"I don't know. We could always go and torment some humans. Or we could start searching for the others. I'm sure they're done by now." Hailey offered.

Sasha sent an amused glance towards her before replying, "Oh really? Did you suddenly become Ava? Wow, you have changed Avie." Sasha teased. Hailey smartly stuck her tongue out at Sasha and turned to walk away.

"You know I was just teasing, Hails. Of course I would love to come and look for the others with you." Even though Sasha could almost mask it well, Hailey could still hear the sarcasm hidden deep in her voice.

Sasha and Hailey weren't what anyone would call best friends exactly, but there were friends. They were the oldest of the children and therefore felt as if they should protect them when Bella couldn't. Together they looked out for the younglings especially those whose powers weren't for protecting or attacking but for searching reasons such as Ava, Lucy, and Max. The rest could take care of themselves fairly well.

Within minutes they had found Ava waiting for them on the swings of the park.

"Hey guys," Ava greeted them. "I saw that we were all going to meet up here. I was waiting for you so we could go and join Bella and the twins." Ava kept on swinging higher and higher and Sasha and Hailey watched in amusement.

"What are you doing, Avie?" Sasha asked her sister. Ava was three years junior to Sasha and about the bubbliest person you would ever find. She looked like Sasha except for her sleek black hair was shoulder length and her trademark color of blue was in her hair instead of purple.

"Watch this you guys!" Ava squealed instead of answering. The two children on the ground took a step to the side as Ava prepared to launch herself from the swings. "1!" Ava started to count. "2!" She was taking so long counting the others rolled their eyes. "3! Oh wait! I -,"

"Ava!" Both of the children on the ground yelled. "Just jump already." Ava stuck her tongue out at them as she swung by and then jumped and landed softly in the sand.

"Tada," she brandished with her arms in the air as if she were a gymnast. Neither Sasha nor Hailey bothered clapping for Ava. It didn't bother Ava in the slightest.

"Oh and Bella will be waiting for us at the edge of the town in exactly two and three quarters minutes." Ava added once her 'show' had ended.

"All right, well let's start that way then. She has the twins so that's everyone." Hailey replied. As they were running to the edge of town Ava decided to be a chatterbox.

"Do you think that Max and Emma are finding anything interesting?" She questioned the small group.

Sasha snorted, "Doubtful with the way those two bicker constantly. They probably alerted the whole town that we're here by now." Ava got a blank look on her face for a second and nearly crashed into a tree. Hailey managed to pull her out of the way in time.

When Ava returned she cast a sheepish look towards Hailey, whom merely nodded her head in understanding. "No, no one in town knows about us. So that means they're actually scouting."

"Or it means that they're having a wrestling match in the woods." Sasha nonchalantly said. Ava glared at her sister.

"Well Miss. Downer-Pants I don't think so. I think they're actually doing their mission." Ava snapped. Hailey was behind the two quietly trying to stifle her laughter, but not fully succeeding if Sasha turning around and giving her a glare was any indication.

"Fine, Avie, they're actually doing their mission." Sasha relented. She knew that her sister was not a force to be reckoned with. Ava happily nodded and turned into her bubbly self once again. They were nearing the outskirts of town and could hear Bella and the twins making their way over from the west side of town. They all stopped at the exact same time in the same general spot.

"We all set?" Bella asked them. Sasha, Hailey, and Ava nodded their heads. "Good, we should head back then. I want to be there when Emma and Max report back on the Cullen's," she practically spat. Everyone was silent as Bella regained her control…or they were silent until Ava spoke up.

"Bella," she ventured. When Bella said nothing she continued, "There's going to be a storm next week and I was wondering if we could play a game." Ava asked hopefully. She was all but bouncing up and down as if she were a on a pogo stick.

Bella contemplated this and slowly another idea came to her. Her signature smirk came back full blown.

"What day will it rain exactly, Ava"

Ava didn't miss a second in replying, "Wednesday." She stated confidently.

"Let's say that another psychic found out about the storm then what would happen?" Bella asked. Ava closed her eyes and concentrated clearly on the situation. She popped her eyes open not two seconds later.

"There's now another coven playing on the field I wanted to play at," pouted Ava. Bella chuckled darkly under her breath and Ava perked up. She knew what was going to happen now.

"I like it Bella and it will definitely work," she enthusiastically said. The rest of the children were lost on what was going on between the two.

Bella chuckled once more, "Good." Then she noticed the confusion spread across her children's faces.

"Come children and I'll tell you the plan as we run home." Bella flitted into the woods and her children obediently followed after her.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Oh my holy crap_. Emma thought to herself. This was the most boring coven of vampires she had ever had the misfortune to encounter.

She and Max had been sitting there, in the same tree in the same position, for almost the whole day and nothing interesting had happened _at all_. Emma was ready to pull her hair out and scream. Her thoughts were carefully blank for the whole entire time, but she felt her resolve about to slip.

Max blew out a haughty sigh from beside her and she had to restrain herself from slapping him for making such a noise.

"Edward!" A high pitched squeal had Emma snapping her head back to the house to find the source of the annoying noise. Her eyes widened when she had found the source standing in the living room.

A human. She was skinny, almost too skinny, brown hair, and from what Emma could tell brown eyes to match, but they looked dull. She was dressed in fancy high designer clothes and to top it all off pulling her in for a hug was a vampire. Beside her she felt Max flinch at the sight.

_A disgusting veggie vampire_, Emma sneered in her own mind. She quickly realized her mistake and wiped her mind blank once again. The vampire didn't notice as he was too wound up in his human. Suddenly the six vampires that had been doing nothing all day appeared around the disgusting couple with faces full of happiness. The couple broke apart and turned towards everyone.

"Look!" The human basically demanded as she shoved her stubby hand into their faces. Everyone leaned forward and inspected her hand. With a sigh of irritation she snapped, "We're getting married!" All six of the vampire's faces registered shock, a brief flash of grief, and then happiness. Emma felt as if she could puke from the sight.

"Congrats, Bro!"

"Good Job, Edward."

"I'm so happy for you."

"So you finally got the balls to ask?"

"I can't wait to start planning."

"Idiot," sniffed a tall leggy blonde female vampire. Everyone stopped their babbling and turned towards her.

"Rosalie…don't," pleaded one very buff vampire. She shot him a look that told him to back off. Emma almost let out a laugh when she saw him back down.

"Rosalie this is a very happy moment for the family. Could we not do this now?" A blonde vampire asked who seemed to Emma to be the leader.

"No," she stiffly replied.

"She's not going to give in this time, Carlisle. If you don't do this now she'll leave us for good," stated a tiny ballerina type vampire with black hair. Emma knew she must be psychic just like Ava since they talked in the same pretense.

"Rosalie would you like to explain why?" The leader, Carlisle, calmly asked her.

"It isn't right."

"And why would that be?"

"Because she's a human," Rosalie yelled. It seemed she had been keeping this in for a long time. "It's not right!" She repeated.

"Rosalie this is Edward's chance for happiness. Do you want to take that from him?" Carlisle questioned her.

"He had his chance," Rosalie hissed. Emma knew she was talking of Bella now. "He let it go and it's gone, dead. I will not let another human intrude in our lives."

"Rosalie -," The little vampire held up her hand to the leader and stopped him.

"Look Rose I know you hate this but you can't do anything about it. Its Edward's time to be happy and you should give it to him. For the other part she will be turned into a vampire shortly after as you well know. Now what's really on your mind?" The little vampire held Rosalie's steady gaze waiting for the answer.

"Fine," Rosalie relented. "Do whatever. Just keep me out of it." And she disappeared off towards the staircase where Emma and Mx saw her enter a room.

"What's her deal?" The pathetic human whined. The bronze haired vampire, Edward, hanging on her arm turned towards her.

"Just ignore Rosalie, love. She tends to overreact." As he tried to lead her away she wouldn't budge.

"What does she mean when she said, 'he had his chance at happiness'? Edward?" She looked up towards Edward and put on the vilest rendition of the puppy dog pout. It took all of Emma's willpower not to break out laughing.

"Shit," Edward cursed under his breath. The rest of the vampires stood there as if unsure what to do. "It means that I met a human before you but I realized I didn't love her and I left her. Nothing, really," Edward tried to state quickly.

"There was someone before me?" The human demanded.

"Yes, but I didn't love her like I love you." Edward tried to pull her in for a kiss, but she pushed him away.

"What was she like?" She asked the other vampires in general. Edward shot them all a look before they answered.

"Oh, um, she had flat brown hair and horrible fashion sense," stated the tiny vampire.

"Yeah and pale and pasty skin," added another brunette vampire.

"She didn't accept our gifts," put in the buff vampire.

"And she was always so clumsy that we had to keep a constant watch on her," tossed in Carlisle.

"Also she was emotionally unstable and she had flat, dull brown eyes," finished a blonde male vampire with a southern accent.

"See Ashley I told you she was no one. You have nothing to worry about." And Edward pulled her in for a kiss that she allowed. The other family members dispersed and Emma and Max knew they had enough information.

Stealthily they jumped down from the tree and at a safe enough distance Emma changed them back visible.

"I'm sure Bella would love to hear how they talked about her," Emma innocently said.

"For sure," said Max. "The Cullen's have just made the worst mistake of their lives." Emma and Max both cracked up laughing at the irony.

"That's what they get for being disgusting veggie vamps," spat Emma. Out of all the children Emma was the one who hated 'veggie' hunting the most.

"Well they will get theirs, Emma, don't worry," soothed Max. Emma smiled and knew it was true. She couldn't wait to see what Bella had in store for them.

**I really don't like Black Friday. I stayed up all night and went with my cousin and mom to Wal-Mart to stand in line for Rockband for the PS3. Ugh, it was dumb and the lines are freaking crazy! Haha, I'm not a shopper. **

**Anyways what do you think of this chapter? PLEASE review and tell me what you think! I love feedback. **

**Oh, and I'm Team Edward. Only 'because I'm not a Jacob fan. He comes off as pushy to me although Edward does seem overprotective….well whatever, I'm still Team Edward. Haha.**

**So has anyone gotten revenge on someone else? 'Cause I want to know about it. **


	4. Gives You Hell

**Chapter Four: Gives You Hell by All American Rejects**

"**Now you'll never see, What you've done to me**

**You can take back your memories**

**They're no good to me…**

…**Hope it gives you hell"**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Max and Ava you know what we're supposed to do. Now I don't want any slip-ups." Sasha demanded of the other two. Though Ava was her sister when Sasha had a mission she didn't let anything, including family, get in her way.

Being in plain view made each and every one of them uncomfortable and feel vulnerable. It was hard not to look suspicious in their current predicament. They didn't fit in well. Every movement they made felt awkward and foreign.

Standing in the middle of the Seattle mall wasn't exactly what the three children thought they would be doing on a Saturday. It was too cliché.

Interacting with humans wasn't their forte and never did they want it to be. The hustle and bustle of the mall had the children on high alert as their senses were clouded with numerous activities. The smell of the human blood was starting to get to them, even though they had just fed to ensure that they wouldn't cause a scene. The inane chattering of the mall goers was starting to get on their nerves. And normally they wouldn't let a human bump into them without paying for it. But there they were standing being pushed and shoved around as if they weren't there and they had to allow it.

If only the idiotic humans could see them for what they really were and looked like. But Sasha, under Bella's orders, had made them look human with her power of illusions. Unnerved the children used all their control to not attack any of the humans, as Bella wouldn't like that.

"I see them," Max finally said. His voice no longer sounded smooth and bell-like, but came out rough to the other children's ears. If it weren't for the fact that Sasha had them talk to one another to get use to the other's voices before they entered this hell-hole, then the other children would never had known that Max had spoken.

But they had heard him and all pairs of eyes zoomed in on them – the unsuspecting female Cullen's.

It was the reason they were there. Bella had heard of a one-of-a-kind sale at the mall and had Ava search for any of the female Cullen's involvement. Sure enough Rosalie, Alice, and Ashley were seen by Ava attending the sale. Bella had told them the names and described each vampire to the children while the children told her all they had learned in the past days of spying on the coven.

As expected, Bella was furious when she had heard what the Cullen's had said about her, but she was more intrigued as to why Rosalie had acted the way she did.

"Okay guys, you know what to do, now go and put on a show." Sasha told them before she disappeared into the crowd. It was decided that Sasha would go along only to disguise the children, but she was to not let herself be seen by any of the Cullen's. The children knew that she would be monitoring them, though, and if they did something wrong, then Bella would know about it.

"Come on!" Ava cheered before grabbing Max's hand and forcing a path through the crowd of shoppers. Max shied away from any contact with the humans, while Ava didn't seem to mind as she practically shoved everyone out of her way. Ava certainly wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

She successfully got them near the Cullen's before dropping Max hand and turning on him, "Okay, just look like a kid and follow my lead."

Max nodded his head ready to just get the mission over with. He was unusually quiet, but he felt it best not to breathe in the smell of blood.

Instantly Ava brightened up before her face took on the look of an innocent child. Max followed her actions before they made a direct beeline for the Cullen's who were oblivious to the children making their way towards them.

"This is _the _perfect dress." Ashley squealed. It was high pitched enough that it annoyed the children who were slowly making their way over. Sasha had left them with their smell and hearing so while they were far enough away that no human could hear the Cullen's conversation, the children could hear every word said.

"I agree, but I don't like the color. We should find a different one." Alice suggested.

Ashley stared at her incredulously. "Why? This is the perfect color. Edward likes blue on me." Alice didn't say anything but instead she just stood there quietly. Rosalie, however, didn't mind voicing her opinion.

"You look pasty in blue." She practically spat towards Ashley. Ashley looked furious, but before she could speak Ava, and Max both stumbled up to them.

"Hi! You look really pretty." Ava bounced towards them and pointed towards Rosalie and Alice, purposefully leaving Ashley out.

"Thank You. You're really pretty too," cooed Rosalie. Her maternal instincts were starting to take over as she stared adoringly down at the two children that stood before her. "Are you lost?" She tacked on after noting that no parents seemed to be with them.

Max shook his head, "No, we were told to stay here by our parents."

"Yeah, when they heard what happened they don't like us to wander off," Ava added cryptically.

"What happened?" Ashley piped in. To Ava it seemed as if she just didn't want to be left out of the conversation.

"Mommy says that in some town called Forks," Both Rosalie and Alice tensed up when they heard Ava say the town; "one girl was in the woods all by herself when she was attacked by an animal. Mommy says that her friends probably left her in the woods and if they hadn't then she would still be alive." Ava finished.

"So our parents told us to always stick together." Max added. To add to their story both children linked hands. Max watched with satisfaction as Rosalie and Alice nervously looked down to the children's linked hands and back up.

"You – you're mom is…smart then," Rosalie said breathlessly, even though she didn't technically need to breath.

Ava flashed a brilliant smile before she piped up, "Oh there's our family now. Bye!" As quick as the two children had appeared before the girls, they disappeared just as quick except for they had just changed two of the three girls' lives.

"What weird little brats," Ashley commented as she watched the two children practically disappear into the crowd. Rosalie and Alice stood as still as statues reveling in what they were just told. They didn't even notice as Ashley shrugged her shoulders and turned back towards the dresses rack.

"Rosalie…we-"

"Practically killed Bella?" Rosalie bluntly said. The information they had just learned had already processed in her mind and she had accepted the grim fate of Bella.

"But, she-she was supposed to live a long healthy life," stuttered Alice as she tried to grasp and accept the fate of her dear friend.

Rosalie sniffed. "We both knew that she wouldn't, Alice. And even if you were naïve enough to believe that she would,_ I_ knew she wouldn't. It was bound to happen."

Alice immediately grew angry and turned to her sister. "How can you say that Rosalie? All she was bound to was a normal healthy life after we left. None of this was supposed to happen to her."

Rosalie, too, turned on her sister. "You can't honestly believe that when we left she would easily forget and move on. She wasn't that dumb, Alice. It would have had an effect on her."

"How can you not feel anything for her? She was important to all of us."

"You will never know." Rosalie replied icily before turning away from Alice. Alice stood there numbly before a sharp; "Alice!" woke her of her thoughts. She pushed all she had learned into the back of her mind and continued shopping with her soon to be sister-in-law.

Meanwhile Sasha, Max, and Ava stood above the two Cullen children and watched them argue with each other. Every word that was spoken between the blonde and the psychic was heard and was sure to be passed onto Bella. For now though, the three children stood there and enjoyed the show with gleeful smiles on each of their young faces.

"Good job Max and Ava. I'll be sure to let Bella know what a fantastic job you have done." Ava and Max smiled in happiness. Bella normally rewarded a job well done. "Let's go."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Rosalie must know something. Of what, I don't know as of yet, but we will find out." Bella mused to the reporting three children.

They had just returned and told Bella of what happened in the mall. All went well just as Ava and her had planned and seen.

"Sophie and Lucy," called Bella. In less than a second both girls appeared in the doorway of Bella's room. Bella smiled lovingly at them. "You two know what to do tomorrow. I expect nothing short of perfection."

"Yes, Bella," both girls replied.

"What's planned tomorrow, Bella?" A hesitant Sasha asked. Bella whirled around to face her and Sasha momentarily felt scared before Bella flashed a wicked smile at her. Then Sasha knew she wasn't in trouble.

"Tomorrow holds surprises for a certain Esme and Carlisle Cullen." Bella laughed and so did her children. They liked the game they were playing with the Cullen clan.

But for Bella, it wasn't a game. It was revenge - the revenge that she desperately wanted on the family that she hated.

**Remember…reviews make me happy! **

**No reviews…make me forget about the story momentarily (as we've discovered, right?) **

**Anyways, I'm developing a plan for this story now. No more waiting, forever (hopefully) **

**Read my profile!**


	5. Paranoid

**Chapter Five: Paranoid by Jonas Brothers**

"**Every time I turn around**

**Something's just not right**

**Just might be paranoid"**

**Disclaimer: I own a really old and crappy laptop, but nothing related to Twilight.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sophie and Lucy were true twins. They looked like each other with their brown hair and delicate face features.

They finished each other's sentences.

They knew the others feelings without having an empathic ability.

They stuck with each other through everything that came their way.

But their personalities were very different.

Sophie was kind, sweet, quiet, and shy.

Lucy was headstrong, outgoing, and a free spirit. She did what she wanted.

Though they were different in some ways both the girls knew one thing and that was that they didn't want to disappoint the one they call mother, Bella Swan.

And they weren't. They weren't going to let Bella down on what could be the most important mission she had sent them on.

As with the previous mission, Sasha accompanied the two girls on theirs.

"It stinks something awful in here." Lucy said. Her small nose was wrinkled in distaste at the fumes that assaulted her senses as soon as the electronic doors slid open.

While Ava and Max had to endure the mall with all of the appetizing humans walking around them, Sophie and Lucy had to endure the grocery store with the grotesque smell of human food.

"Well there's not much we can do about it." Sophie replied.

"If only," said Lucy wistfully. What she wouldn't give to attack the humans around her in an attempt to rid her senses of the smell of human food.

"Hey snap out of it! We're on a mission here. Just forget about the smell." Sasha snapped at the two.

"Right, sorry," an unapologetic Lucy replied. Sophie sniggered behind her sister.

"Just get on with it so we can get the hell out of here." Sasha sighed as she turned around and went to find a hiding place in the grocery store.

"She's being a stick in the mud." Sophie said.

"Yeah, look there they are." Lucy said while pointing the two Cullen's out.

Carlisle and Esme had just entered into the grocery store as Ava had seen them do in her vision.

"Alright, let's go and torture some Cullen's." Sophie whispered to her sister. For a moment both were stunned at hearing Sophie's voice. It was unnatural to their ears. It was rough and unlike the bell-like voices that they were so use too.

It took them a few seconds to realize that Sasha had used her ability to mask their voices into that of a human's.

"She could've warned us beforehand." Lucy grumbled. She didn't like to be taken off guard and she suspected that Sasha had done just that on purpose. Sure enough they could hear Sasha trying to stifle her laughter from where she had hidden herself.

"Well get her later, Lucy, now let's go." Sophie said as she tugged on her sister's hand, pulling her down random aisles.

Sophie and Lucy weaved in and out of the aisles, taking their time until they heard the phrase they were waiting for.

"The last thing we need to get is apples. Ashley was very adamant that I get them." Esme told Carlisle.

"Okay, well let's grab them and go. I need to get to the hospital. I'm working the night shift tonight." Carlisle replied to his wife.

If Lucy and Sophie didn't know any better they thought that they heard a slight note of exasperation in Carlisle's tone.

But they did know better.

It was just another oddity to add about the Cullen's and more information for Bella.

Sophie and Lucy rounded the corner into the fruit section and both of them spotted the two Cullen's with their backs turned to them looking at apples.

The two girls weaved their way around the humans, carts, and the fruit bins as they approached Carlisle and Esme.

Sophie bumped into Esme when she turned around, as planned, and purposely dropped the brown bear that she always carried while Sophie herself landed on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear." Esme gasped. She offered her hand to Sophie and helped her up off the floor. Thanks to Sasha, Sophie's hand felt like any humans hand would feel; soft and warm compared to Esme's cold, hard one.

"It's okay Miss. It was my fault. Mommy always tells me to watch where I walk." Sophie laughed.

"You're not hurt are you?" Esme fussed. She couldn't bear the thought of the sweet young child in front of her being hurt.

Sophie made a show of inspecting both her arms and legs for Esme and Carlisle. "Nope, I'm fine. Not even a scratch."

Carlisle held out the teddy bear to Sophie and she graciously took him from him.

"Thank you, Mister." She said. "My name's Sophie and this is my sister, Lucy." Sophie pointed to Lucy who was by her side, even though it wasn't necessary.

"Hi," Lucy waved to them. "Sorry about running into you. We were just having fun. Our mom's taking too long."

"Oh no it's fine." Esme waved away any of her explanations.

Carlisle looked around them and turned back to the two girls before asking, "Where is your mom at? Does she know you guys got away from her?"

"She went to get yogurt for us." Lucy said.

"Well does she know where you two went?" Esme gently asked them.

"I don't know. Maybe," shrugged Lucy. Both she and Sophie didn't miss the look of worry that had made its way onto Esme's face.

The plan was going in the direction that they wanted.

"How about we find her? I'm sure she's worried about the both you of." Esme suggested. Carlisle, meanwhile, stood behind them and surveyed the two children and Esme.

"Okay. She gets mad if we wander off by ourselves. She says it isn't safe." Sophie said.

"Yeah, not since she heard about the girl who disappeared." Lucy added.

With satisfaction, Lucy and Sophie watched as Esme and Carlisle exchanged nervous glances with each other.

"You do know about her right? It's a story that everybody in this town knows about." Lucy questioned them. She took the silence that followed as an okay to continue.

"So there was this girl who went into the woods one day and never came out and –"

Sophie cut off her sister and added, "- and everybody says that she was trying to find the family that left her. But our mommy says that if her family that left really cared for her then they wouldn't have left in the first place."

"Anyways, they never found the girl after that. But our mom says that she must have been really, really sad because her dad had died the same day that the girl disappeared." Lucy said.

Esme made a gasp of shock and covered her mouth with her hand. Carlisle came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Mommy says that an animal must have got her." Sophie finished.

"Sophie? Lucy? It's time to go." A voice called from the aisle next to them. Both girls turned to run off but at the last second Sophie turned around and faced the two adults again while Lucy disappeared into the next aisle.

"Sorry about running into you before. Bye." Sophie waved at them before turning and running after her sister.

In the next aisle, Sophie found Lucy and Sasha waiting for her.

The three didn't say anything to each other until they had managed to make it out of the store and into the nearby forest undetected by the two parental Cullen's.

"You guys did great. Bella will be proud." Sasha complimented them.

"Thanks. Nice 'mom' voice by the way." Sophie complimented back.

"Ha, I know right?" Sasha chuckled. "We should get going."

The three girls took off running towards their home, eager to tell Bella how their mission had gone.

"Oh and I'm going to get you back for that trick you pulled earlier, by the way." Lucy added as an afterthought.

Sasha simply laughed.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"You two did a good job. I'm proud of you." Bella said to Lucy and Sophie. The twin girls stood there pleased with the praise they had gotten from Bella.

"I don't know what Carlisle's on, but I don't exactly care. The whole family is going down." Bella said to her coven. "Next to torture on the list are Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Bella said his name with more disdain and hate than any of the others.

"After we go after those three, what happens next?" Sophie questioned.

Bella didn't turn around to answer Sophie. Instead she stood as still as a statue, staring out of her bedroom window.

Finally she answered, "I have plans for Ashley that involve previous moments of my life."

**Whoop, another chapter done! It's slow and sucks, but there it is. I was going to combine this chapter with the next, but I decided I mine as well actually **_**get **_**a chapter out. So here you go. **

**My back hurts. I'm going to become a hunchback and I'll end up living in a church thingy with gargoyles as my only friends. And all because I hunched over my laptop trying to get this chapter out for you guys.**

**Reviews would be a good trade, you know. Reviews while I get back aches?**

**Oh, I have story ideas buzzing around in my head and I want to put another story out….yeah. So if you want an opinion on what comes out next, then PM me or hit me up with a review! Thanks.**

**Xxx. Liv. **


	6. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Chapter Six: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant**

"**No there ain't rest for the wicked**

**Until we close our eyes for good"**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything Twilight related. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Emma, stop playing games. We are here for a purpose you know." Hailey reprimanded what seemed to be air.

Emma, out of nowhere, appeared next to Hailey and blew out a sigh of impatience.

"I know that. I'm just really bored. I wasn't aware that we were going to have to wait here for _hours_." Emma complained.

Hailey knew that Emma was exaggerating the actual time they had been standing there. It wasn't _hours_, but instead more like _minutes_.

"Okay, guys," interrupted Sasha, who until recently, had been standing watch and looking for the approaching Cullen boys. "There about one minute away. Don't screw this up!" As quick as she had come, Sasha disappeared. She had most likely already found a spot to hide in the only camping store available to Forks.

"When do we go in?" Emma asked.

A sigh of irritation escaped Hailey. "A good few minutes after they've entered the store. Just be quiet and follow my lead."

As with Max and Ava, Sasha had given Hailey and Emma time to readjust with their human selves. Like any other vampire, neither of the two girls enjoyed the feeling.

Hailey and Emma waited and watched very intently.

They didn't have to wait long before an outdated silver Volvo zoomed into the parking lot.

"Um," started Emma. "Didn't Bella tell us about that car?" She whispered.

"Shush, we'll report it to her." Hailey said.

"Dude, why are we even here? The house is packed with camping supplies that we never use." Emmett complained.

Edward simply ignored him and continued on into the store while Jasper and Emmett came to a halt.

"Emmett how many times do we need to tell you? It's for Ashley. She wants new stuff." Jasper explained to his brother.

"Newer than what we already have?"

"Apparently since here we are." Jasper sighed before walking into the store himself. Emmett mumbled to himself before following Jasper and Edward.

"Let's get this over with Hailey." Emma sighed before leading the way into the camping store. The two of them made their way over to the same section that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were occupying and started an argument.

"No, I think this one is better."

"Hell no. This one is the best and it's got a better color."

"You're crazy. We need a second opinion." Emma pretended to look around for somebody and settled on the three boys. "Excuse me; I was wondering which one you thought was better." Emma kindly asked them.

"Oh it's a no brainer. That one is." Emmett pointed to the item that Hailey had picked.

Jasper and Edward seemed to disagree. "No way, that one is by far the best."

"I agree with Jasper, Em." Edward shrugged.

"Like your opinions matter. Who's the one that goes camping more?"

"We all do, Emmett." Jasper told him seriously.

"You know what? I think we'll choose the one Hailey picked out." Emma interrupted the bickering. "Thanks."

"Do you guys know if there's a bear repellent available?" Hailey suddenly piped up.

"Umm…why?" Emmett asked.

"To repel bears?" Hailey slowly said. "I don't want to end up like that one girl."

"What one girl?" Emmett pushed, oblivious to how Edward and Jasper had tensed up.

"The girl from around her. Her name was Stella or Ella or something like that. Anyways, she went into the woods one day and totally disappeared. There was blood and everything in this meadow that they found and the police figured that a bear had gotten her and dragged her away. Apparently her dad vanished too." Hailey told them. Jasper looked pained, Edward looked both pained and indifferent, and Emmett look troubled.

"Yeah, it's not like we want to end up like her. So do you know? About the repellent?" Emma repeated.

"Uh, no…no. We don't." Emmett stuttered out.

Hailey and Emma shrugged and turned away from them, leaving the three standing stunned in the middle of the camping store.

"Good job girls. That was fast, but efficient." Sasha complimented them once they exited. "Let's go. Bella has plans tonight."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"I'm going to head over to the music store. I'll meet up with you guys later." Edward said as soon as he had helped Ashley out of the car. He bent down and gave Ashley a swift kiss on the lips before walking around her and heading his own way.

"See you later, Ed." Ashley said before whipping around and practically running into the bridal store.

Rosalie and Alice made their way after her.

Once the door had shut tightly behind them; Emma, Max, Hailey, Sasha, and Bella sprang into action.

"Okay," whispered Bella. "Sasha, Emma, and Max I want you three to go and follow Edward. Do _not_ let him out of your sight. Keep him away from downtown."

"How long do we distract him for?" Emma asked. Bella contemplated it for a split second.

"Until Hailey comes and finds the three of you. Remember, Sasha, to not be recognizable. He will have seen images of you three from the other's minds. And don't say each other's names. " Bella reminded her.

"Yes, Bella."

"Now go." Bella commanded them. As they walked away from her, at a human pace, Bella saw changes being made to the three children. Emma's short brown hair grew into flowing long blonde locks. Sasha's hair went from black to red. While Max's jet black hair transformed into brown hair just like Emma's. Though Bella couldn't see the changes that were being made to their features, she was sure that Sasha would do a good job of disguising them.

"Hailey, we need to get Ashley out of that damn store." Bella growled.

"I got it. I'll be back in a second with her." Hailey said before disappearing from Bella's side.

Bella had no choice, but to stand there and watch and wait. While she didn't like that Hailey went through with a plan without telling her, if it worked, then Hailey wouldn't be punished.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Over here Lucy. I found an orphanage. I'm sure they won't miss a few kids." Sophie excitedly told her sister.

"Coming, Soph." Lucy called out. Sophie stood there waiting patiently for her sister and Ava to meet her behind the Orphanage that she had tracked down.

Ava, Sophie, and Lucy were given the task to go out and find new gifted children while the other children and Bella went out to torture the Cullen's.

"Sophie this is the best place." Lucy squealed while spontaneously running into her sister at the same time. She gripped Sophie in a death grip that would have harmed her if she were not an indestructible vampire. "I love you. You are the best." Lucy praised her.

"Geez Lucy tone it down. All I did was spot an orphanage." Sophie muttered.

"Apparently you did way more than that, little girl." Ava laughed. Sophie stuck her small tongue out at her, not liking being called 'little' by Ava.

"From what I can tell, there happen to be four gifts inside that building." Lucy babbled, not caring that Ava and Sophie were in a stare down. "Now how do we get them out?" She mused to herself, mostly.

Ava quietly zoned out and Lucy stopped talking to impatiently wait for Ava to come back. "Today is our lucky day, girls! The children will be coming out for play time in a matter of six minutes." Ava happily told the two.

"This has to be destiny." Lucy sighed, giddy with excitement.

Bella was sure to be happy that they found four new gifts.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Oh my holy crap! How long does one person need to take in _one_ store?"

"Calm down, Max. You're always so impatient." Emma snapped while Sasha leaned lazily against the brick wall. "Besides, this happens to be a good thing. We don't want him leaving too early."

Max begrudgingly agreed and quieted down, for the moment.

After another good ten minutes, in which Emma and Max got into another argument while Sasha ignored them, Edward _finally _showed movements of leaving the store.

"Hey children," Sasha happily interrupted the two. "He's getting ready to leave."

Max whipped around to the store and found that Edward was in fact getting ready to leave. He stood at the cashier's and was just finishing paying for his purchases. He grabbed his bag in one hand and headed out the door.

A bell jingled and faster than they probably should have; Emma, Max, and Sasha were walking towards him, ready to go through with their assignment.

The three pretended to be in a heated argument with each other as they neared Edward. He didn't seem to notice, more intent on getting back to the girls.

At the exact moment that the two groups passed, Max knocked the bag out of Edwards's hands and onto the ground.

Hailey kneeled on the ground and helped pick up the dropped CD's off the ground. _Wow, that's a lot of CD's, _thought Sasha, knowing full well that Edward was a mind reader.

"It's alright, children." Edward said bending down to help.

"Oh!" Emma gasped. She picked up a broken CD case and held it out to Edward. _Dumb Zach is always breaking other people's belongings_. "I'm so sorry." She gushed to him.

"No, don't worry about it." Edward responded.

"But I insist that we repay you back." Emma said as they finished picking up the last of the CD's and handing them over to Edward. _Not going to take 'no' as an answer. _

_He really shouldn't argue with her. She's as stubborn as a mule. _

_It's just a dumb CD, _Max thought. _But I guess we, er..I, should repay him. _

Edward, after hearing the children's thoughts, he knew he wasn't going to get out of it and thought it best to go along with them.

"Well, alright, but I really insist that this isn't necessary." He tried once again, with no results.

"Sweet, let's go!" Emma said before skipping into the music store that Edward had just existed. Hailey and Max waited for Edward before walking in with him.

"So, what CD's are we getting?" Max finally spoke up since running into Edward and knocking his purchase down.

"You two go and get them and I'll go pry Liz away from the Hip-Hop section." Hailey said before going off to grab Emma, who by now had at least twelve CD's in her hand.

"O-Kay," sighed Max. "So, I guess, we should find…them…so you can…go." He finished uncertainly.

"Sure thing." Edward responded.

An awkward silence fell between the two as they searched for the replacement CD's for Edward.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Oh, you look really pretty." Hailey gushed.

Three pairs of eyes turned around to face her and she stood boldly in front of the stares not backing down.

She had to mentally roll her eyes that two vampires didn't hear the small bell ring when she opened the door to the atrocious shop as she first entered. They were too busy, apparently, giving false compliments to the marshmallow standing in front of the mirror.

Ashley's dress was anything but pretty as Hailey said. In fact, it was just downright funny. To be honest she really did look like a marshmallow. That's just how much white there was and how damn poufy it happened to be.

"Thanks." Ashley happily said.

"Sure."

"Do you need help with something?" Alice asked when it was apparent that the girl before them wasn't going to be going away.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you," Hailey pointed directly towards Ashley. "Could take me to where the nearest candy store is?"

Ashley looked unhappily between the girl and the wedding dress she was wearing. "I'm a little busy right now."

"Well, couldn't they just finish up?"

Ashley stood there still looking undecided about the whole situation. Hailey wasn't paying any attention to the vampires standing there, only focused on getting Ashley out of the store.

"Please? You just look really friendly, helpful, and pretty." Hailey rambled out. As impossible as it was, she felt like she was being physically stabbed with a knife as she pretended to be kind to the human in front of her.

"Aw, thank you. You are so right. You know, these two can finish for me because I have just decided to get this dress." Ashley quickly said.

"But, Ashley, you haven't tried -," Alice started saying.

"Alice, I said that I wanted this one. It looks perfect and I know Edward will love me in it." Ashley quickly went from being happy to stern and serious.

"Okay, I was just making sure." Alice turned around and said to Rosalie, "I guess it's that one then." Rosalie stood there smirking and fully looking like she was enjoying what was happening.

"I'll be back in one sec." Before anyone could reply, Ashley had bounded into the changing room and was out of the room in a flash.

"So…where are you parents?" Alice suddenly asked.

"Oh, they went to a movie. I was supposed to stick with my older brother, but he disappeared in a crowd and I know that he wanted to go to the candy store." Hailey easily said.

"Weren't you told to never talk to strangers?"

"Well, yeah, but you guys seem nice. I know that Carlisle Cullen is your dad and he's a nice enough guy." Hailey, once again, simply said.

"How do you know that?" Rosalie snapped.

"Everyone knows, don't they? Well, that, and I had family who lived here for a while once."

"Who was your fam-?"

"I'm ready to go, kid." Ashley interrupted, to Hailey's relief.

Hailey beamed at her. "Cool, let's get going then."

Ashley, unknowingly yet happily, left the bridal shop with Hailey oblivious to what was about to happen to her as she showed Hailey to the only candy store. Location? Near downtown Seattle.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Oh crap we could have definitely used one more kid on this mission." Ava joked to Sophie and Lucy as they took the four children back to the house in Forks.

"Yeah, no shit." Lucy agreed.

Sophie gasped from behind the small girl that she was carrying. "Lucy, watch your language." She reprimanded her sister.

But to be fair, Sophie agreed heartily with the both of them.

Getting the children to go with them was the easy part. The hardest was that there were four children; three boys and one girl, and there were three vampires to carry them.

Though definitely not weak in the least, it was hassle for one of the girls to be carrying two of the children at once while running through the woods

"Are we there yet?" Sophie jokingly asked to ease the unhappiness. Two pairs of bell-like laughter broke out around her.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Three young vampire girls stared down at the four children that they had finally managed to get back to the house. It only took them about, oh, two hours. It would have been faster if they had one other set of arms with them to help carry the humans.

It was torturous to be so near the blood of a human and to not be able to drink it.

Bella would have been furious if she found out that they had ruined her chances of getting four new gifts. So with all the restraint that they could muster, they held back from their bloodlust.

"It's as easy as 1, 2, and 3." Sophie repeated to herself.

With the ease of practice Sophie, Lucy, and Ava injected vampire venom through a needle into the bodies of the humans.

Almost at the same time, all three children started thrashing and crying out in pain. Within seconds the fourth child joined them.

All three girls continuously injected venom into the children's bodies as they continued to cry out in pain.

"Done."

"Me too."

"Same here."

The three vampires ran upstairs and left the humans to go through with their three day painful transformation, alone.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Are you positive that we replaced all of the CD's that were broken?" Sasha again asked Edward.

He nodded his head in affirmation. "Yes, I am positive." Really all he wanted to do was to leave the store and get back to his fiancé. He missed her dearly and although he had nothing to worry about with both Alice and Rosalie with her, he did worry.

As the cashier rang up the CD's, Emma started to panic. She hadn't seen Hailey yet and they were running out of distraction ideas. Emma looked over to Sasha and saw that she looked as calm as ever.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Max looked down to find that Edward was impatiently tapping his foot. It was too bad that Edward wasn't going anywhere soon if Max, Sasha, and Emma had anything to say about it.

The cashier finished ringing up the items and rambled off the total to the group before him. Max slowly and purposely pulled out a wallet (He was sure the guy he pick pocketed it from wouldn't mind) and withdrew a wad of cash.

With slow deliberate movements, he counted out the amount. "Okay, let's see…ten…fifteen…how much was it?"

A sigh of irritation escaped from Edward, at what he thought was a low enough volume that the children could hear. But they could. And they couldn't stop the smirks that formed on their faces.

Just as Max got told the total for a third time, Sasha glanced out the window and saw Hailey standing across the street looking straight towards them. She nodded her head and disappeared into a nearby alley, waiting for the rest to join her.

"Zach, stop playing games and speed it up." Sasha said. Max took the hint and quickly whipped out the money, handing it to the cashier. With the receipt in hand, the three followed Edward back outside.

"Well, once again, I'm sorry that Zach ruined your CD's. But we should get going. Bye." Sasha quickly spoke. She grabbed the other two's hands and pulled them across the street.

Edward didn't spare a second glance at them once they had said 'bye' and disappeared from his immediate gaze. As soon as they had left, he had taken off towards the bridal shop that he had left the girls at. He was anxious to get back to his Ashley. Something inside him was telling him to get back to Ashley and the others as soon as he could.

_Edward! I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. She's gone and I don't know where she is or what's happening to her. I'm sorry. _Alice's frazzled thoughts burst through everyone else's.

_She's probably throwing a tantrum since Alice didn't like her ugly dress._ Rosalie didn't even bother acting concerned and it made Edward furious.

He didn't bother going anywhere near the store and instead picked up her smell and followed it the best he could.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Where the hell are we?" Ashley complained loudly. "Ugh, my god, there isn't even a candy store in this stupid place." Ashley stopped and pulled of her flashy high heels to rub the soles of her feet.

"There has to be. My brother said so." Hailey insisted. "Just a little further. It has to be here."

"I don't even know you. Why am I doing this?"

"Because I called you pretty."

"Well I'm done. You can find your own way. I want to find my Ed." Ashley said. She whipped around, her hair nearly hitting Hailey in the process, and wandered down the street.

"I think you take the first right to get back." Hailey happily called to her retreating figure. Like the genius that she was, Ashley took the first right and willingly put herself into a trap.

"Good job Hailey. Go retrieve the others and head home while I finish up here."

Hailey nodded and ran off pleased with the job she had done.

Meanwhile Bella stealthily went down the same alley that Ashley had just taken and followed her. It wasn't hard to follow her seeing as how she was as loud as a hippo.

"Stupid little girl….shouldn't have listened….don't know where…" Ashley grumbled to herself, along with a few colorful curses. Bella laughed and decided to finish up what she had started.

She stopped following Ashley then, positive that she could find her again, and went to find some company for Ashley. It was late at night and therefore very easy to find the kind of company that Bella was hoping for.

"Perfect," she purred. Bella walked directly towards them and relished in the attention that she was getting. She stopped a good few feet from them and smiled. "Hey boys I was hoping one of you could show me where to have some fun?" She innocently asked. Wolf whistles and cat calls answered her and confident that they would follow her, Bella turned around and swayed her hips heading towards where she had just came from.

Sure enough Bella heard the men drunkenly follow her, eager and excited.

"Damn it." Ashley cursed from up ahead. Bella decided that she was close enough and hid in the shadows of a small dead end alley ready to watch the show. She lifted the shield she had placed on Ashley's mind and waited.

"Hey, where the hot chick go?" One guy slurred.

"Who cares, man? There's a young one over there." Someone pointed out.

"Hey, baby, want to have some fun?" Another called out to Ashley. Ashley turned around and confidently faced them.

"Get away from me assholes. I have a fiancé."

"I don't see him. Do you see him Gary?"

"No, I don't. Do you guys?" 'Gary' asked the whole group.

A chorus of 'No' echoed around them and Bella chuckled. The group advanced on Ashley and only when she at last noticed that they were drunk did Bella finally see her show fear. The group had now circled Ashley like she was prey as they got closer and closer to her.

"Get away from me." Ashley whimpered. All at once the group of men started to paw at her like she was a toy and to them, she was. Ashley stood there crying and not fighting back while Bella stood there waiting.

She didn't wait long.

"Get the hell away from her." Edward roared. He simultaneously pulled two of the men away and threw them to the ground. Without thinking about it he knocked the rest of the men to the ground, causing some serious damage in the process.

"Ashley, are you okay? Shhh, it's going to be fine." Edward held a blubbering Ashley in his arms, trying to calm both her and him down.

Bella let them be, undetected, holding revenge in her long dead heart as Edward held Ashley in his arms – closely.

For now, she was satisfied with her work, but she wasn't done just yet.

**Ugh, this took me a while to type up. I kept on hitting problems, but I did it! Yay.**

**Alright, well review please! ^^**

**Reviews = a happy Liv**

**No Reviews = a sad Liv = a slow typer = a slow update (Kind of)**


	7. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Chapter Seven: What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake**

"**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around"**

**Disclaimer: I 'own' a crazy family (haha), but not anything Twilight related.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"God, could they be anymore louder?" Max rhetorically asked nobody in particular.

It was dark days at the house for the children and Bella. They had to listen to the screams of the human children as they went from human to vampires. It was day two and already the children were ready to stop the transformations by attacking the human children.

As if in answering to Max's question, the only girl human screamed at a decibel that had the vampires wincing.

Bella didn't have any duties for five of her children and therefore they were stuck suffering at the house while Sasha and Emma were on another mission with Bella.

Some might call it punishment, if it weren't for the fact that they weren't actually being punished. They were just supposed to watch the changing children. As if they were going anywhere.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Everything is set up. Now Emma, I don't want any mistakes." Bella sternly said.

They were ready to set off the next phase of Bella's revenge and the Cullen's could be sure that they were going to be in for some memories.

And some heartbreak if they didn't act fast.

"You got it, Bella. No mistakes whatsoever." Emma replied. She wasn't about to screw up something so important to Bella anyhow.

"Sasha, I need you to make Emma smell like a human. I don't want the Cullen's smelling a vampire scent. That'll be too easy for them to figure out." Bella told Sasha.

"Done."

The three vampires stood hidden at the edge of the woods that half surrounded Forks High School waiting for their target to show up.

First in drove the red Porsche and it smoothly parked into an open parking space near the woods. Bella didn't like that they parked so close to the woods, but there wasn't really anything that she could do about it at this point.

Out of the car walked Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. Bella smirked. Everything was going perfect.

The Cullen children stood around their fancy shiny car talking to each other, quietly to the human's ears, but loud enough that other vampires could hear them, specifically the ones hidden in the woods.

"I'm worried about her." Edward said.

"She'll be fine, Edward. I'm watching her and nothing's going to happen." Alice assured him.

"You'd think she never drove a car before." Rosalie huffed. "Oh wait; I've never actually seen her drive."

"Rose, can you just not today?" Emmett asked his wife. Rosalie shot him an irritated glare, but stopped talking anyways.

Edward huffed. "I can't believe that she didn't let me go with her." Rosalie snorted, but otherwise held reluctantly held her tongue. Bella had to agree with Rosalie on this. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal. Looking back at what they had done, Bella smiled.

When the whole Cullen family had gone out on a hunting trip the other day, Bella had sent her children to sabotage all but two of their cars. Both Rosalie's car was not harmed in the slightest and the adorable little Audi that belonged to none other than Ashley wasn't either. It wasn't a surprise to anyone of Bella's children that Ashley had insisted on not having anyone else but herself in her car, therefore forcing Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice to endure Edward's incessant concern.

For Bella it was amusing to see the siblings argue with each other. It made her day a little better.

What was really going to push Bella's happiness over the edge today was the little stunt that was about to happen.

Bella had Ava check the future to make sure that everything was going to go off without a hitch. It was snowing, hard, and therefore perfect weather. The grounds were slick with ice making a perfect trap. Bella was still very much intent on having her revenge making her newest 'project' perfect.

"Oh my god, where the hell is the damn drama queen." Rosalie finally snapped after waiting for three minutes with her siblings.

"Rosalie just be quiet and stand there and look pretty. That's what you do best after all." Edward gritted out. Rosalie looked furious and about ready to reply when Emmett's hand came up and rested on her shoulder.

"Rose…no."

Rosalie looked taken aback for a second before she looked furious once again. "You're sticking up for Edward and Ashley? I'm your damn wife!" Rosalie turned around so fast that she didn't give Emmett time to reply. Bella was by now ready to Rosalie's weird change of emotions toward her family and wasn't surprised by what was happening. It did shock her, somewhat, that Emmett had stood up for Edward and Ashley though. She never would have figured that Emmett would have done something like that.

"Bella, Ashley is almost here." Sasha softly spoke from next to Bella.

Bella nodded confirmation. "Alright, Emma, go and get into position." In the distance they could hear the soft rumble of the Audi that Ashley drove getting closer and closer to Forks High School.

By the sounds of it Ashley was speeding. And by the look on Edward's face, he didn't seem to approve of it.

Emma disappeared from beside the two and they could hear her rustling for a quick second ahead of them before all was quiet and they knew she had made it on the parking lot.

Bella watched with growing anticipation as the moment got closer and closer.

Ashley practically flew into the parking lot. It was amazing that she didn't crash into anyone or anything with the way she was carelessly driving. Bella and Sasha watched as Ashley waved to the Cullen clan from behind the steering wheel. She found a parking spot and slid into it.

The scene unfolded before Bella like it did all those years ago.

Before any of the Cullen's could figure out what was happening Ashley was out of her car and one student's truck was barreling straight towards her.

"Edward, it's going to happen again." Alice chocked out in the split second before Edward took off for Ashley.

Bella had hoped that they wouldn't have been able to stop it so effectively.

But unfortunately for her, Edward got to Ashley's side in time to pull her out of harm's way. Unlike with Bella's situation, Ashley didn't fall on the ground and bang her head. Instead Edward maneuvered her around his body and safely out of the way. Seconds later the truck full on hit the side of the Audi that Ashley was previously driving.

As Bella and Sasha watched the car wreck unfold before them they didn't notice how Jasper had his attention directed elsewhere.

Mainly where an invisible Emma stood giving off waves of hopefulness after she had pushed the truck towards its desired destination.

Pandemonium broke out, as Bella expected, when what had just happened registered with the student body. Screams broke out, crying, students frantic to know if anyone was hurt, and teachers trying to make their way through the crowd to see the damage.

"Damn, not as well as I expected, but good enough." Bella told Sasha referring to how Bella was hopeful that Ashley would have been crushed by the truck. "Let's get out of here and plan our next surprise for the Cullen's."

Bella was about to take off when she abruptly stopped and noticed that something wasn't right. Looking around her she realized that Emma couldn't be heard anywhere in the forest. And if she wasn't in the forest then she was…

"Shit," Bella cursed upon seeing what was happening.

Jasper was walking away from the rest of his family, where they stood on the sidelines, and was making his way towards the last known spot that Emma had been.

"She's still standing there." Sasha hastily spoke. Sasha could pinpoint Emma's exact location since she was cloaking her invisibility and Bella knew not to doubt her word.

Bella had to do something fast if she didn't want to let Emma get caught. And yet, she was sorely tempted to let her get caught. Bella couldn't be bothered to keep children who were incompetent.

"Emma!" Bella called out. She was careful to be loud enough to get Emma's attention and yet quiet enough that the rest of the Cullen's, who were still distracted, didn't hear her. The only Cullen who did was Jasper, of course. His nearly pitch black eyes darted towards the exact spot in the forest that Bella and Sasha were hiding.

Both vampires didn't stand around to play staring games with Jasper. They took off into the forest and back towards the house, making sure that Jasper or anyone else wasn't following them.

Emma appeared next to them not long shortly after they began running deeper into the forest.

"Sorry Bella." Emma immediately apologized. Her head hung in shame knowing that she had messed up on her mission.

Bella sharply glared at her but then continued on back to the house. She wasn't going to punish Emma for this one, but the next, well, Emma had just better be careful.

Emma didn't let her face show it, but she was relieved that Bella let it slide. When she saw that the van didn't hit Ashley at all she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. She ended up thinking over how she could have done it differently and in the end she had nearly gotten caught. Emma promised herself to _never_ make such a foolish mistake in the future.

**Voila! Well, it's not great in my eyes, but it'll have to do. I won't even justify the long wait with an excuse (unless you'd like one), but I'm sorry. **

**Thanks to my reviewers! Please review!**

**Oh, and I started another story and you should go check it out and tell me how it is! Thanks. **


	8. Afterlife

**Chapter Eight: Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold**

"**Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen**

**So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Something's not right around here."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards Rosalie, who had just appeared in the living room all of a sudden.

It was a quiet and peaceful Tuesday evening and the Cullen's had decided to spend it together, sitting in the living room of their home. Alice had Jasper looking at clothes online; Edward was reading while Ashley leaned against his legs on the floor and was ordering various items online as well; Emmett was watching the football game; and Carlisle and Esme were reading a book together.

"What do you mean Rosalie?" Carlisle asked her carefully. He wasn't sure if she was being serious or starting something like she had done so many times before. Before he could ask Edward, Rosalie spoke up.

"I _mean_ that something odd has been happening this past week." Rosalie glided into the room to sit by Emmett on the sofa. Everyone's eyes followed, still unsure as to her motive. She was expertly keeping Edward out of her mind as she had been for the last few years.

It didn't go unnoticed to Rosalie the apprehensive stares she was getting.

"Don't give me that look," she snapped. "You guys seriously haven't put them together?"

"Put what together Rosalie?" Alice carefully asked her. Alice of all people knew that saying the wrong thing to Rosalie these days could send her off the deep end.

Rosalie met each and every one of their stares; even Ashley's which surprised the whole family, before continuing.

"Put together the recent events that have been happening? Like Alice when we were at the mall. You remember those two little kids, right?"

"Yeah, and they brought up the story of the girl, the animal, and how they were supposed to stick together."

"Then at the grocery store the next day Esme and Carlisle almost got the exact same story."

"I thought it odd that the little girl wasn't hurt after running into Esme either. We aren't exactly soft." Carlisle added.

Rosalie continued, "And then when the boys were at the camping store they got the story of the bear attack on the girl. Not to mention the fact that the whole accident in the parking lot has happened before to someone else we know and that was connected to Edward."

Everyone in the room gasped as Rosalie's explaining fell into place.

"Bella." Five different voices said at the same time.

"Are we talking about the Bella girl, again?" Ashley whined. "She's gone. Why can't you all just move on? I'm here now and much better."

"The point is, Ashley that everything is pointing towards Bella. Rosalie's right, something is going on." Esme said before Rosalie had the time to retaliate. Emmett grabbed her hand to try and soothe his wife, but she quickly yanked it out of his grasp.

"But who is behind it all then?" Jasper asked no one in particular.

"Maybe the Volturi?" Emmett offered.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, they didn't know about Bella and they certainly wouldn't be playing games like this."

"There weren't any other vampires that knew about Bella other than Victoria and Laurent." Esme said. Everyone quickly stared at her wide eyed. "No, you don't think they could be the ones doing this? It doesn't make sense."

"But it does Esme." Alice said. "They were the only other vampires that knew about Bella other than the Denali coven and we all know that they wouldn't do something like this."

During the entire conversation Rosalie had been watching Edward and was growing more and more frustrated at his nonchalant attitude towards it all. He was just sitting there playing with Ashley's hair. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"I think Bella is the one behind it all." She interrupted. Edward's eyes met hers immediately. _Finally a reaction, _she couldn't help but think.

"Rosalie not today," Carlisle sighed. He was tired of Rosalie always trying to create trouble by bringing up the girl they had all lost.

But Rosalie didn't back down. "I'm serious. It fits. Victoria and Laurent don't know about the whole van incident at school and I don't see why they would have children come up and talk to us in stores. They wouldn't rely on humans."

"They could have learned about the accident from an old Forks paper." Edward explained. Rosalie jumped up from her seat and fiercely glared at him.

"Get your head out of Ashley's ass, Edward." She seethed. "Look at what's happening around you. Everything points towards Bella. She's here and she's seen you kissing the ground _she_ walks on." Rosalie gestured towards Ashley.

"Rosalie, you need to calm down and not talk to Edward like that." Carlisle said. Rosalie turned her glare on him.

"No. He needs to realize what he's done and what's happening now. And I will not calm down."

"Rose you know that Edward is hurting just as much as any of us is." Alice interrupted. Rosalie openly growled at her. She could never understand the bond that Alice and Edward had and the way they always stood up for each other.

"You know I don't think he is, Alice. He's too busy paying attention to that witch." Rosalie again pointed towards Ashley and everyone fell silent. Never had Rosalie openly called Ashley something mean. She usually just ignored the two.

"Me?" Ashley shrieked as she sprang up from her spot. "Why are you so pushy about this whole Bella theory, Rosalie? From what I remember of Edward telling me, you hated her." Everyone watched as the two girls bickered and each and every one of them wanted to hear why Rosalie was protective of Bella all of a sudden.

Rosalie's eyes flashed. "I never hated her. I wanted what I couldn't have that she did. She was human and I was not. But she was a nice person and ever since you came into this family, I realize that now."

It was silent enough after Rosalie's announcement that everyone heard the small intake of breath that came from just outside their front door. Faster than Ashley could blink all seven vampires were outside and searching for the noise.

"We know you're out there." Carlisle spoke up.

Without warning Edward had bolted up into a nearby tree with Jasper following close behind. The rustle of leaves could be heard and then the two vampires jumped down with a small girl held tightly in between them.

"You," both Carlisle and Esme sputtered out.

The small girl grinned widely at them.

"Hello Cullen's." She greeted without an ounce of fear in her strong, yet childlike, voice.

"Sophie," Esme whispered. "You're a vampire?"

"No, I'm a kid." Sophie cheekily replied. She laughed as the Cullen family stood there stunned.

"Edward, what's she thinking?" Carlisle asked. Ashley, who had run out of the house by now, and the other Cullen's watched as Edward stared intently at the small girl, Sophie, who was happily grinning back at him.

"She's blocking me. She knows that I can read minds." Sophie's eyes flashed with hunger. "And she's hungry." In a second Edward was standing in front of Ashley, protecting her from the young vampire. It was only then that everyone noticed the color of Sophie's eyes, red.

She drank from humans.

Sophie only laughed at their expressions. "Calm down, Cullen's. I don't plan to eat your pet."

Still not satisfied Jasper and Emmett walked towards her sides and grabbed her tightly as they escorted her inside.

"What are you guys doing? She could kill me and you're bringing her into the house?" Ashley shrieked from behind Edward's back.

Again Esme was the one that had to explain it to her. "She's involved in all of this, Ashley. We need to get answers out of her."

With a whine Ashley followed the others into the house.

The whole family sat down in the living room once again and stared at the young vampire seated in their home. She was flanked by Jasper and Emmett again, but she didn't look fearful at all.

"Why were you spying on us?" Carlisle asked first.

When she didn't answer, he looked towards Edward again. After a few seconds Edward faced Carlisle again.

"She's singing and her mind was too well prepared for me." Edward was frustrated that he couldn't get into this child's mind. For reasons unknown to him Sophie could expertly block his mind reading abilities. "She'd have to have known about my abilities long ago to be able to block me like she is now."

"How did you know that Edward could read minds?" Carlisle tried again.

And again Sophie sat there staring back at them.

It was going to be a long night.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Bella!" Ava quickly knocked on Bella's door and waited for the soft 'come in' to be heard before she charged into the room.

Ava's eyes met Bella's and immediately Bella knew that something had happened.

"Sophie has been caught by the Cullen's while she was on duty." Ava said. Bella's dull red eyes flashed in anger and disbelief.

"Why was she out on her own?" Bella asked.

Ava immediately said, "We've been busy with the four children and she was the only one that could have gone."

"How are the four children doing?" Bella quickly asked. She needed these children to be ready for tomorrow.

"They're learning how to fight and use their abilities right now and all of them are doing an excellent job." Ava reported happily. At least one thing was going right.

"What are their abilities?" Bella asked her. She hadn't been bothered to learn what abilities they had before and in any case she trusted Lucy that they would be good, powerful abilities.

"Sadie, the only girl, has the ability of phasing. She's been phasing through solid objects. Alex has the ability of teleportation. We're working on getting him to teleport farther and farther. Mitchell has the mimicry ability. He can copy the other's abilities, but only one at a time. We've got him practicing with all of our abilities and he's doing great so far. And last, Cody has the ability of power augmentation. He can enhance our offensive abilities or he can weaken them. As far as we know it only works with offensive abilities and not defensive." Ava said quickly.

Bella nodded her head thoughtfully. "Good. Check on Sophie and the Cullen's. Will they still be playing baseball tomorrow?"

Ava nodded her head before looking into the future. "Since they caught Sophie it seems that they aren't going to be playing. They know something's going on."

Bella practically growled at her. That wasn't something that she wanted to hear. She was ready to lash out at Ava, before Ava interrupted her.

"Wait, Sophie knows this and is going to convince them to play."

Bella calmed herself down and said, "Go help the other children prepare the newborns. Tomorrow is a big day."

Ava swiftly left the room and left Bella to her own thoughts.

Tomorrow was sure to be a fun day.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

It was now Wednesday evening and none of the Cullen's had been able to get Sophie to talk. She just simply sat there and stared at nothing in particular. Nobody had moved from their spots with the exception of Edward and Ashley when Ashley got tired.

The only movement Sophie made the whole time, since she had sat down, was when her eyes followed Edward and Ashley's movements upstairs.

Now the whole family was once again gathered in the living room, sitting in silence.

"This is boring. We should do something." Ashley finally stated from her spot on Edward's lap. Sophie had been discreetly watching them when they had come back down that morning.

"How about baseball?"

Everyone froze when they heard Sophie _finally _talk. All eyes were on her and she didn't squirm away from the attention.

"What?" Emmett finally sputtered. He couldn't believe that they had sat all night in the same positions asking her questions and all it took was a complaint from Ashley to get Sophie to speak.

"Baseball. You know – America's favorite past time." Sophie said again. She didn't miss the looks of doubt and longing on the other's faces. This wouldn't be hard for her at all. "Come on, I promise I won't run away. I don't have anywhere to go anyways." She innocently said.

Playing up the innocent factor she looked into each of the Cullen's eyes with her own wide ones.

"Please? I'm getting really bored of just sitting here and so is teddy."

"Well…" Alice began. The other's waited while she went into a vision. "She won't run away Carlisle. She really just wants to play."

"Okay, I guess we can." Everyone scrambled to get ready while Sophie sat on the couch and smirked how easy it was to deceive them.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Dude, I am so going to win this time." Emmett gleefully boasted.

The whole Cullen family, Ashley, and Sophie were making their way towards the baseball clearing.

Sophie had once again been situated between Emmett and Jasper, but this time was holding their hands now that they were sure she wasn't going to be 'running' away.

"No way, man," said Jasper. "You can't and won't beat us."

Rosalie interrupted their banter. "Why don't we just wait and see who is going to win?"

By now they were at the edge of the clearing and while they were too busy arguing with each other to notice it, Sophie did.

They had walked into a trap. In the forest surrounding the clearing stood the other children. Sophie, still acting her part, happily led the entire clueless family into the middle of the clearing.

"Well, I personally think that we're going to be having some fun." She laughed. She finally let on to what was being planned and watched as Alice went into a vision.

"Oh," Alice gasped. The entire family turned towards her…watching, waiting. "Bella." Alice finally chocked out. She didn't bother explaining to her family as she quickly turned around and faced the forest.

Her family copied her actions and was shocked at what they saw. There at the edge of the forest, somewhat hidden in the shadows, stood a figure.

"Bella." Six voices whispered at the same time.

"Hello Cullen's," a beautiful voice said. One that they had not heard in such a long time. Sure enough, the Bella they had known and loved stepped out of the forest.

But something wasn't right. She had her brown eyes, brown hair, the same scent and the same voice and yet that couldn't be right. It had been too long for Bella not to age at all.

"She doesn't have a heartbeat or blood." Rosalie finally whispered. "She's dead."

They all turned back towards the Bella figure and were shocked to find that Rosalie was correct.

Bella was dead.

And yet standing right in front of them.

**I really didn't know how to end this chapter, but I figured that was as good a spot as any. Right? **

**Well, anyway, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think is going to happen next. Please. **

**Thanks to those that did review. If I didn't reply I'm sorry, but please review again. **

**Xx. Liv. **


	9. Butterflies And Hurricanes

**Chapter Nine: Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse**

"**Change, everything you are**

**And everything you were, your number has been called**

**Fights, battles have begun**

**Revenge will surely come; your hard times are ahead"**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own the Twilight characters or the music for this chapter. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Bella, is that really you?" Esme gasped.

All of the Cullen's were frozen in their spots, unable to move for fear that Bella would disappear.

"Of course it's me, Esme." The Bella apparition in front of them replied.

"Carlisle what's going on? How is she here?" Esme asked. Her voice was shaky and she was on the verge of a breakdown. Carlisle encased Esme in his arms and rubbed her back. The Cullen children stood around the two still too shocked to move let alone speak.

"I don't know, Esme. She seems to be a ghost, but I've never heard of something like this happening. She hasn't changed at all and yet she's dead."

The Bella apparition spoke up, "See, Carlisle, that's where you're wrong." She started walking closer and closer to the Cullen's. As she did some of her features started to change.

Her skin got even paler.

Her features were more defined, sharper, and dangerous looking.

And her eyes went from the soft brown to a ruby red.

"I have changed more than you'll ever know." Bella finished as she came to a stop a few yards away from the Cullen's.

They took in her new features and gasped.

"You're a vampire?" Alice whispered. She seemed to be the only one of the children able to speak at the moment.

Bella laughed and everyone froze at the sound. It was so different from her human laugh. "No shit Sherlock or in this case Alice." Bella sneered. "And here I thought you could see the future."

"What happened to you, Bella?" Rosalie asked. Unlike the others, she wasn't as shocked as they were to find a vampire Bella. But she did sound remorseful and guilty. If Bella's children hadn't been reporting on Rosalie's odd behavior then Bella would have been thrown for a loop. But she expected it.

Bella's eyes snapped towards Rosalie in a glare. "I'll tell you Rosalie Cullen, once Sophie is back where she belongs."

"No. How about you tell us what happened first? And then we'll discuss what happens with Sophie." Rosalie countered.

Bella smirked. "I wasn't asking."

"Ow! Shit that hurt." Emmett suddenly exclaimed as he dropped on the forest ground. Everybody looked towards him and Sophie, since he had been the one holding her hand to remind her that she couldn't run away. But that didn't matter anymore and Sophie had ''shocked" him using her ability.

"Oops, I'm not sorry." Sophie laughed before running towards Bella's side.

They didn't embrace each other in any way, but the Cullen's could still see how Bella looked happier with Sophie now by her side.

"Now, Rosalie, to answer your question. What happened to me is something that I don't think I need to tell you, but I will. You guys left. I was a shell of my former self until I found something that made me feel alive again. One night after one of my more 'adventurous activities' I came home to find that Victoria had paid me a visit earlier and she wasn't very happy. I may or may not have run into the forest after that and had a run in with Laurent. As you can see I made it out of that little predicament." Bella laughed. The Cullen's were stock still and as silent as they could get.

"Bella -," started Edward, "I'm sorr-."

Bella's laughter stopped and her glare came back. "No. You don't get to apologize. It won't matter very soon anyway."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. She couldn't pinpoint a stable future for her and her family. Instead the future kept on shifting and she knew it was Bella's doing. Bella wasn't going to let her see what she had planned for them.

"You'll see soon enough Alice." Bella chuckled, "But first things first, who is this _lovely_ human?" With the way that Bella said 'lovely' everyone knew that she meant anything but.

Bella slowly walked up to Edward and Ashley. Edward pushed Ashley behind him in order to protect her, but it only angered Bella even more.

She innocently glanced at Edward. "I'm not going to hurt your little toy," she said. But then she went and added, "Yet."

It happened faster than any human could blink, everyone one of the vampires, minus Bella and Sophie, got into a defensive position.

"Bella you can't possibly hurt Ashley. She's hasn't done anything wrong." Carlisle spoke up. Bella didn't bother replying as she made her way back to where Sophie stood. She turned and faced the Cullen family again.

"She _may _have a chance. If she can pass a test of mine and agrees to come with me." Bella smirked. She knew the Cullen's weren't going to accept that and she looked forward to giving them their only option.

"No, she won't be doing any test or going with you." Edward immediately protested. Ashley, on the other hand, didn't seem to care what Edward thought or care about the danger that Bella presented for she moved past Edward and stopped in front of Bella.

"I'll take your retarded test. If you came up with it, it can't be hard. Where is it?" Bella grinned while the rest of the Cullen's gasped in shock and started protesting. They started moving forward to get Ashley when Bella let out a whistle.

Immediately all of the Cullen's were lying on their backs on the ground as they rebounded off an invisible wall.

"You don't want to be doing that." Bella happily warned. "Did you think that I wouldn't be prepared for this? You would sadly be mistaken."

After the Cullen's had jumped back up they watched as out of the forest came children. It was obvious right away that they weren't human. They were vampires. And they had them surrounded in a circle. Ashley tried backing away from Bella, but found that she couldn't. Something was stopping her.

"You can thank Hailey for the marvelous shield that's keeping you in and them out."

"Bella, you can't do this! Don't hurt her." Edward started shouting. He was banging on the shield, but it wouldn't budge. The Cullen clan followed his lead. Hailey's shield was taking a beating, but never did it waver under their strength.

"She's just a human, Bella."

"She hasn't done anything wrong to you."

"Don't harm her, Bella. It's not something you would do."

The only one not protesting against Bella was Rosalie. She stood there watching as her family tried to break down the invisible shield that was blocking them from Bella and Ashley. Her arms were crossed against her chest, she was a few feet behind her family, and she was watching Bella.

"Shut the hell up." Bella finally shouted. Every one of them quieted down and watched her with pleading eyes. "First, Alice, this is something I would do. And second, I won't hurt the human. Lucy." Bella called.

Immediately stepping from her place in the circle a young girl walked forward towards Bella. She had to go between the Cullen's to get to her, but she easily slipped between them and through the shield that was blocking them. Edward tried to follow her through, but he hit the invisible shield again.

"Is the Cullen's pet special?" Bella simply asked when Lucy was next to her.

Lucy concentrated on Ashley and the Cullen's watched with fearful eyes. They didn't know what 'Lucy' could do, but they hoped it wouldn't hurt Ashley in any way. "No, Bella." Lucy said.

"Well the test is done." Bella suddenly, happily, declared.

Everyone stared at her bewildered. "Lucy here has the ability to sense if a person will have an ability in their vampire life. And unfortunately you pet does not."

"So she doesn't have to stay with you?" Alice clarified.

Bella's smiled widened and the Cullen's got an uneasy feeling. "Silly Alice why in the world would I want a useless human?" With that said the shield that the Cullen's were leaning on in their attempts to get to Ashley suddenly vanished and they all stumbled forward, closer to Bella.

Ashley was quickly gathered in Edward's arms and protected by the Cullen's once again.

The smile that had adorned Bella's face was now gone with the swift action that the Cullen's just executed.

Protecting a human.

Edward's human.

The human that had so easily replaced Bella.

Bella's glare was back in full force and her voice picked up an even more menacing tone, if that were possible. "I said I didn't want her. But that didn't mean that I was finished with her," Bella smirked, "and you."

The Cullen's were suddenly all pushed against each other and they knew it to be the work of Hailey, one of Bella's children.

"You think you're all going to get off that easily? You're sadly very much mistaken." Bella had started to circle them until she stopped at the place where Rosalie was pushed against the shield. "Lucky for Rosalie, I've heard what you've had to say about me these past few days. And Sophie here has taken a liking to you from her time in capture."

Sophie ran forward to the shield and stuck her hand in to grab Rosalie's. She tugged at the blonde vampires hand and Rosalie was easily out of the shield that was now encasing her family.

"You kind of remind me of mommy." Sophie spoke to Rosalie. Sophie held up her arms to Rosalie in the universal gesture that she wanted to be picked up.

Rosalie, for the first time in years, smiled. The Cullen's were now watching their sister, daughter, and friend in shocked silence.

Rosalie bent down to pick up Sophie and placed her on her hip. "Is that true?" Sophie nodded her head before placing her head on Rosalie's shoulder. "Well, I'll tell you a secret. I've always wanted a kid."

Bella watched the two quietly. "Lucy, Max, and Alex take Rosalie back to the house. Sophie stay here." Bella commanded. Three of the children broke from their formation and stepped up besides Rosalie. They linked hands with each other as Sophie jumped down from Rosalie's grasp.

Lucy reached out to grab Rosalie's hand in her own.

"Wait, Bella, you won't hurt them will you? They're my family." Rosalie pleaded with Bella.

Bella smiled a reassuring smile at Rosalie. "Rosalie, it'll be fine. I don't plan to hurt them," with a nod from Bella, Lucy grabbed Rosalie's hand and then suddenly none of the three children and Rosalie were standing there anymore. "Much, I don't plan to hurt them much." Bella finished.

She turned to face the Cullen's once more. Emmett was the only one putting up a fight. He was using his shoulder to bang on the shield.

"Bella! Where did you take Rosalie! Don't hurt her! I need her! If you hurt her…" As much thrashing as Emmett was doing it wasn't helping at all.

"You'll what Emmett? You'll harm me? I'd like to see you try." Bella goaded. The children around her snickered. "And you'll want to stop thrashing like that. Humans aren't built as tough as us."

Emmett stopped his fighting when he realized that Bella spoke the truth. His family had been protecting Ashley from his body, but eventually he would have hurt her. And he knew that he threw an empty threat at Bella.

"Rosalie…" Emmett softly said to no one in particular. Edward, who was closest to Emmett in the bubble shield, put a comforting hand on Emmett's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

Bella beamed at the exchange. The Cullen family was falling apart. "Why so down Emmett? From what I've gathered these past couple of days Rosalie is very icy towards you. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you protect and side with a human more than your own wife."

Bella and her children laughed. Emmett didn't respond while the rest of the Cullen's cast him sympathetic glances and cast Bella glares.

"What is going to happen now Bella?" Alice finally asked.

Bella started to circle the shield that had encased them. "Well first I'm going to make you experience half the pain that I went through."

Not even a second after she had finished Sophie put her hands on the invisible shield and suddenly all of the Cullen's and Ashley were screaming in pain. They probably would have fallen to the ground had it been possible.

Bella smiled at the sight before her. With a nod of her head Sophie put her hands down and took a step back.

"Second I'm going to have some fun with my favorite vampires. I feel like a game of cat and mouse."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle gasped out. They were still recovering from the pain that Sophie had inflicted on them.

"I'm going to let you guys go. But this isn't the last time you'll see me. And next time let's hope your better prepared. Remember I don't like humans now. And I especially don't like vegetarian vampires, specifically you." Bella warned them.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened at your birthday. But take it out on me. Don't hurt the entire family. It's my entire fault." Jasper finally spoke up and pleaded with her.

Bella locked eyes with him and nodded in agreement. "It is your fault Jasper. But that was just one little piece in the whole puzzle. There are other parts that your _family_," she sneered the name as if it were poison, "have all contributed to. And you had better be sure that I'll have my revenge. Every moment of pain that I went through, every second that I wasted on crying, every nightmare that I had is going to increase tenfold on your coven."

Without letting anyone else speak, Bella again nodded her head and had Sophie inflict pain on the coven one last time. Ashley's screams were especially delightful to Bella. It gave her some satisfaction.

The screams abruptly stopped and all that could be heard was jagged breathing. All of the Cullen's and Ashley fell to the ground in a heap of bodies too weak to stand up on their own at the moment.

When the Cullen's had recovered and looked up it was to an empty field.

Bella and her children had disappeared without them noticing.

Using Sasha's ability to create illusions Bella had her create the illusion that they were still being tortured while the coven of vampires disappeared without a trace.

Not even one of their scents could be smelled.

"Carlisle we're going to need help." Alice spoke up. She was now standing and trying to look into the future. But Bella wasn't focusing on her plans and that was messing with her visions. "I can't see what Bella has planned, but based on what just happened its safe to say that we can't do this alone."

"I know Alice. The only ones I can think of that could challenge Bella in power are the Volturi."

Esme made a noise between a gasp and a sob. "But once they see the children that Bella has created they'll kill her." Carlisle walked over to comfort his wife.

"They might. But maybe we could appeal to them that Bella isn't bad."

"Carlisle she just took Rosalie! And she tortured us. This isn't the same Bella that we once knew." Emmett argued.

"It could be." Jasper interjected. "Underneath all that hate and anger I felt love, hopefulness, and regret amongst other emotions. The Bella we knew is still there somewhere."

"We need to get Ashley home. She's passed out from the pain." Edward said. He had picked up Ashley, bridal style, in his arms and was getting ready to run with her.

"What about Bella and Rosalie? We have to get them back. Both of them." Emmett insisted.

Carlisle was watching Edward intently for any signs that he wanted Bella back, but he couldn't see any. He decided to talk to him later.

"We will Emmett. But first we have to go home and contact the Volturi. We'll go from there." Carlisle looked to Alice, but she merely shrugged her shoulders indicating that the future still wasn't stable.

The remaining Cullen's disappeared into the forest with Ashley, unaware of what involving the Volturi might cause.

**Bah-Bam! Another one down and I don't know how many more to go…ha-ha. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that I don't reply to some of them, but I do read them all and they are appreciated!**

**I would like to ask you guys to do two things for me…**

…**Review this chapter. Please. **

…**Go and read my other story and review that. Tell me what you think. Again…Please. **

**Thanks! **

**Xx. Liv.**


	10. Blood On My Hands

**Chapter Ten: Blood on My Hands by The Used**

"**You felt the coldness in my eyes, something I'm not revealing**

**Though you got used to my disguise, you can't shake this awful feeling**

**It's the me that I let you know, 'cause I'll never show **

**I have my reasons…**

…**Straight from your eyes, it's barely me**

**Beautifully so disfigured**

**This other side that you can't see, just praying you won't remember**

**Feel the pain that I never show, and I hope you know **

**It's never healing…"**

**(There was just too much that fit this chapter…I thought…Check the song out…)**

**Disclaimer: It's on my profile. From now on it'll be on my profile. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

One second Rosalie Hale was standing in the field her and her family played baseball in and then the next she was in a house that she had never seen before.

Her vampire family was no longer before her.

And the last she had seen of them they were about to be tortured by Bella.

Sure Bella had told her that she didn't plan on hurting them, but she also knew that Bella was a woman scorned. And everyone knows that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

She didn't miss the malicious glint in Bella's eyes either.

Bella was out for blood…figuratively speaking.

And Rosalie didn't blame her in the least.

But that didn't mean that she wanted to see her family get tortured. For the past while she was angry at them and hurt that they kept on choosing Ashley over her. In a lot of ways she still was too. But her family had been there for her when she needed it at times. They loved her. And they dealt with her no matter what she threw at them.

She did love them. All of them. Except for Ashley, her soon to be sister-in-law. For she would never be a sister of Rosalie's even if she was a vampire.

And yet a small part of Rosalie did want her family to suffer for the pain they had caused. The pain they caused Bella by leaving her and replacing her. The pain they had caused her with not listening to her protests of Ashley. The pain they had caused her by always siding with Ashley instead of her.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and even Emmett needed to feel how it felt.

But how could she love her family so much and yet want them to feel so much pain? Did it make her an even bigger monster to want them to suffer?

"Welcome to our temporary house, Rosalie!" The twin of Sophie said. Rosalie remembered her name to be Lucy and her ability to be able to sense abilities.

Rosalie smiled down at her. "Thank You Lucy. But what do you mean temporary?"

"Bella never has us stay in one place too long. We'll be leaving this place soon." Lucy quickly explained. More detail was not needed.

Bella was going to torture her family, possibly destroy them, and then move on to elsewhere as if it was another ordinary day. For all Rosalie knew it could just be another ordinary day.

"Anyways, this is Alex," Lucy pointed towards one of the two boys. He had short blonde hair and looked to be older than the other. "He's a recent addition and able to teleport. He brought us here. And this is Max. He's telepathic and doesn't talk much." The other boy had short jet black hair.

"Hello," Rosalie kindly said. She didn't know what to do with herself in front of these children. She hadn't had this much contact with kids in such a long time that she felt out of her element.

A thought occurred to Rosalie then, "Why were we teleported? Couldn't we have just run?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, Bella didn't want your scent to be followed here. We can cover our tracks very well, but it was easier to do it this way." She explained.

Rosalie let that sink in. Bella didn't want the family to find her.

"Bella's back," Max spoke up. He and Alex had migrated over to what looked like the living room and had plopped themselves on one of the couches found there. How they acquired the couches was something that Rosalie didn't think she was eager to know.

Bella threw the front door wide open not caring if it slammed against the wall or not.

Her children filed in behind her.

"Bella," Ava said. "The Cullen's are going to be involving the Volturi."

Bella stopped in her tracks and grew stiff. She hadn't even noticed Rosalie standing in the living room.

There was one thing that Bella hated more than the Cullen's. And that was the Volturi. They may have pitied her in the past to grant her one favor, but that one favor had constantly caused them to try and blackmail Bella and her children to join the guard.

Repeatedly they had tried to "ask" her and repeatedly Bella had turned them down.

She had no desire to join the Volturi guard.

It was only the fact that Bella had on occasion helped the guard that they left her favor alone. Every once in a while one of the guard members would appear to ask again if Bella had changed her mind about joining the guard.

Bella's answer was always 'no.'

But to involve the Volturi was a pathetic move by the Cullen's.

And it was one that wasn't going to do much for them.

Bella was almost positive that the Volturi knew nothing of Ashley - the human - knowing about vampires and such. The Cullen's had broken one of the biggest rules enforced and they were going to be paying for it.

Bella turned towards Rosalie and asked her, "Do the Volturi know about your human?"

"She's not my human. And no they don't." Rosalie answered.

"Excellent." Bella grinned. "Let them involve the Volturi then. I'd like to see them hide their pathetic human. My new plans don't allow that."

"Carlisle would have thought this through, Bella. And even if he hadn't, Edward is too damn protective of Ashley. I can't even look at her without Edward going all psychotic on my ass." Rosalie said.

Bella contemplated Rosalie's words for a second before turning towards Ava.

"Look and see what they will do with Ashley. If they hide her I want to know where." Bella commanded her.

Ava nodded and then progressed to stare off into space.

Rosalie uncertainly glanced from Bella to the young girl whom Bella had called 'Ava.' She had yet to meet this child and learn what her power was. Rosalie had since figured out that all of Bella's children had some sort of special ability. Now it was just a matter of finding out what they were.

"Bella, what is she doing?" Rosalie asked.

"She's checking the future. She's psychic just like your dear sister, but so much more talented." Bella said.

"Better than Alice? How so?"

"She can take a made up scenario, focus on it, and see what the outcome will be. That scenario could either happen in real life or it could be something that never happens. I had her factor in the fact that another psychic would know of the storm today and she saw your family coming to play probably before you guys even knew about it yourselves." Bella explained.

Rosalie didn't have time to respond, not that she had a response, before Ava broke from her haze and looked towards Bella.

"Right now they're deciding what to do with her, but they'll eventually end up putting her on La Push reservation until the confrontation is over." Ava said.

Rosalie stood there shocked that Bella now knew what was going to happen to Ashley before a decision had been made by the family.

"Excellent. We'll be there to make sure she doesn't fall into harm's way with the wolves." Bella laughed.

"The Volturi will be here by tomorrow night. So…in less than 24 hours." Ava answered next. Bella hadn't even had to ask the question.

Bella turned around to look at the rest of her children. They stood straight and stock still before her.

"Alright now listen up!" Bella started, "The Volturi will be here soon. We all know how much they love a good battle. I want all of you to practice your fighting and your abilities if need be. I trust you don't need a reminder of what happens if you're not tough enough."

All the children nodded.

"Get busy." Bella barked at them.

Her children all disappeared, no doubt running down to the training floor to prepare for the upcoming fight.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Bella are you really going to show Ashley to the Volturi?" Rosalie asked.

She and Bella had been up in Bella's room sitting and staring. No words were passed between the two, until now.

"Why? Are you against it?" Bella calmly asked her.

Rosalie thought about it. "No, it's just that," she paused before continuing. "They're my family, you know? And I don't want to hurt them no matter what happened before."

Bella turned to stare at Rosalie. "I thought they were my family once. And it's because of our past that I want to hurt them."

Rosalie tried not to be intimidated by Bella's red eyes, but it was unnerving.

"How come you don't want to hurt me?" Rosalie asked.

Bella closed her eyes before speaking. "Back then, we were different, Rosalie, or our relationship was. You hated me, I didn't like you."

"But for all you know I do still hate you."

Bella smirked at her. "You don't. I've heard about your actions when the subject of me came up with your family."

"For all I know you could hate me."

"Rosalie if I hated you, would I bring you here without attacking you?"

It was a rhetorical question and Rosalie didn't bother perusing the subject anymore.

"Why do you not hate me anymore Bella? What made you change your mind?"

"I never hated you, you just intimidated me. After what I've learned, I've figured out that you were protecting me back when I was a human and also that you were jealous of me." Bella replied.

"It wasn't you I was protecting, Bella. I was protecting my family." Rosalie argued, but Bella gave her a pointed look and Rosalie sighed. "Fine in some ways I was protecting you. From losing everything. There always was that chance that it could go wrong and I knew what that would have meant."

Bella and Rosalie fell into a silence again as they stood side by side and stared out the window into the surrounding forest. They could distinctly hear the sounds of vampires practicing their fighting and abilities.

It was Rosalie that broke the silence.

"Bella," Rosalie softly started. "Why are you doing this?" She didn't need to elaborate more. Bella knew what she was talking about.

Even though it wasn't needed Bella took a deep breath. "Because."

"Because why Bella?"

"Because it hurts, Rose!" Bella snapped. She stood up and started to pace around her room, avoiding looking at Rosalie. "It hurts to see what could have been. I could have been Edward's fiancé. I could have had a family! I could have been happy…." Bella trailed off.

Rosalie sat there watching her every move. When Bella stopped pacing, Rosalie stood up and walked over to her still form. "You can still be happy Bella. You don't know what it's been like without you."

Bella snorted. "Obviously it's been hell." She sarcastically mumbled.

"It has been. All you see is that you were replaced by a human, Ashley. But you don't _see_ the important signs."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that Emmett hasn't laughed as loud as he did when you were around. Like how Alice hasn't been on a shopping trip that takes hours and how she _never _does makeovers on Ashley. Like how Esme is practically smothering us as a mother because she doesn't want us to leave or feel unloved. Like how Carlisle has slowly withdrawn from his work because some of the patients remind him of you. How Jasper can barely stand to stay in the house due to all of the sadness. And how Edward disappeared for months where he barely even made contact with us. You haven't seen all of that Bella." Rosalie finished. She had hoped that her speech would have gotten through Bella, but she watched as Bella shook her head in denial.

"No, I don't care Rosalie. It's their fault."

Rosalie was slightly confused now. "What's their fault?"

Sadness grew in Bella's eyes. "It's their fault that Charlie, Renee and Phil died. It's their fault." She repeated.

"How?" Rosalie asked. She wanted to understand why Bella blamed her family for the deaths of Bella's parents.

"If they hadn't have left, just up and left, then Victoria wouldn't have gone after _my _loved ones since we took away _her_ loved one. Your family could have protected them and fought her. At the very least Alice should have seen it and came back to stop it. But no, no one came and saved them and they died because of me and because of the Cullen's. And I will make them pay for that. For lying to me about loving me, for leaving me, for the pain I lived with before and after my parents deaths. It's their fault."

Rosalie was shocked into silence.

Bella had suffered so much. So much more than any of them had originally thought. They had left her heartbroken and unprotected. Unprotected against Victoria and her wrath.

Now Rosalie didn't blame Bella for her anger.

"Bella?" Ava's voice said from the doorframe. Both female vampires started and turned towards the young vampire. "It's time." Ava told them.

A wicked smile adorned Bella's face and she nodded. "Gather the other's."

Ava left the room and Bella turned towards Rosalie.

"Are you going to stop me Rose?" She asked.

"I don't know. They're my family Bella and though I understand your motives I don't necessarily want to see them harmed." Rosalie sighed.

Bella nodded. "Still you need to come with us this time. Aro will want to be seeing everyone."

Rosalie nodded her head in understanding.

"But we're still going to get Ashley."

"Fine by me. She is as annoying as hell." Rosalie said. Bella laughed and took off downstairs and to her children with Rosalie on her tail.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Carlisle Cullen was sitting with his family, minus a daughter, in the front room of their Forks, Washington house.

Everyone was stock still and deep in thought.

Finally Carlisle spoke up. "I don't see any other way Edward."

Edward, as expected, started protesting. "No, no, I refuse to pass her over to the wolves…no-"

"It's the only way Edward. They won't follow her scent over the border when we tell them of the treaty. And that's if they follow her scent. She's safest in La Push." Alice reasoned with him.

"But you can't know that. The wolves could get her." Edward argued.

Alice sighed, tired of explaining to her stubborn brother. "I can't see her anymore, but she will be safe. The wolves wouldn't harm her. They protect, not harm."

"Wait," Emmett interrupted. "You can't see her in your visions? Why?"

"My guess is that it has to do with the wolves. That's beside the point though. It's either the wolves or the Volturi, Edward. And they won't be happy that Ashley's a human." Alice pointed out. Finally she had a clear future, kind of. Ashley was going over to La Push because Edward had decided it was safer. Coming out of her vision Alice nodded at Edward.

For the others benefits Edward nodded his head and said, "Okay we'll take her the boundary line."

A sigh of relief went through the room and the air felt lighter.

They had been arguing and shooting down ideas about where to hide Ashley for some time now.

As soon as they had arrived home, Carlisle immediately dialed the Volturi and explained the situation to them. It had thrown everyone for a loop when the Volturi weren't immediately outraged at the thought of a small army other than there's.

"We're having a slight problem." Carlisle started. "It seems that a vampire we know has a vendetta against us and she has a small army behind her."

"What is this vampire's name, Carlisle?" Aro had asked.

"Erm, Bella." Carlisle finally said. He hadn't wanted to give away her name. He had wanted to explain the situation in detail to the Volturi in person and not over the phone.

"I assume that's not her full name?" Aro asked next.

"No. Her name is Isabella Swan."

"Ahh," Aro said. "We'll be there."

He didn't bother saying good-bye before he hung up.

Carlisle and the rest sat there unsure as to what just transpired.

It wasn't until Alice broke the silence by saying that the Volturi would be there in less than twenty four hours time that the Cullen's started to speak again.

The Volturi knew nothing of Ashley and they wanted to keep it that way until she was a vampire. So there next step in the plan was to hide Ashley away from the incoming vampires.

"We'd better go. We've been arguing for hours now and the Volturi are almost here." Alice said.

Everyone nodded and stood up. Edward disappeared upstairs to wake Ashley, who had been asleep ever since her encounter with Bella. Within minutes both of them were back down and out the door with Alice by their side. The other family members had taken off to the field already.

Edward was going to run Ashley to the border and as he was he explained to Ashley where they were taking her. She was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in, mostly due to her exhaustion. Bella's little stunt had taken a lot of energy from her.

After a quick good-bye at the border line, Edward and Alice took off to the field where they would meet up with the rest of their family and the Volturi.

"Edward," Alice suddenly said. "What if they want to kill Bella?"

"That's unlikely Alice." Edward dodged the question. He tried to read her mind, nonetheless, but came up short when he found that she was counting from one to one hundred in different languages.

He didn't have time to ask anymore because just then the field came into view and they could see both the rest of their family and the Volturi guard.

"Here we go." Alice said under her breath. She and Edward didn't stop running until they were right next to their family members. Carlisle and Esme were standing in the middle, Emmett and Jasper were off to their left, and Alice and Edward appeared on their right.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Aro, Marcus, and Caius," Carlisle began. "But there's more to the story that I feel you should know."

"I don't think there's more to this story." A voice all of the Cullen's recognized spoke up.

Bella.

She stepped out of the forest, like the first time they had seen her, and walked forward with some of her children trailing behind her and Rosalie matching her step for step.

"Rose!" Emmett exclaimed. He made to run at her, but Rosalie sent him a hard look and shook her head. Jasper put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back in line with the rest of the family.

Bella stopped so that she was facing both the Volturi and the Cullen's.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, Caius." She greeted all of them.

"My dear Isabella, how are you?" Aro replied.

"Fine and you?"

"Splendid. I see you've added more to your coven." Aro carefully looked at each of the children.

"Just a tad." Bella said.

The Cullen's stood on the side, gawking. They were stunned to say the least. They hadn't expected the Volturi and Bella to know each other. They suddenly understood why Aro wasn't immediately angry when they told him of the army. He had known all along.

"You know each other?" Carlisle asked.

Bella laughed. "Of course. You don't think I'd have an army without the Volturi knowing, now did you?" She asked them. Her tone and condescending smile told them that she did think just that.

"Now Isabella, Carlisle has told me that you have a vendetta against his family? Is that true?" Aro asked her. Bella's eyes tightened around the edges, but otherwise she kept her cool.

"Yes, it is." She said.

"Aro, aren't we forgetting something?" Marcus spoke up before the interrogating could go any farther.

"Yes, as I recall we had an agreement." Caius added.

Aro nodded his head. "Isabella, my dear, is your coven ready? Jane has just been dying to use her powers."

"We're ready." Bella simply said.

Confused the Cullen's watched from the side as Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Afton, Corin, Heidi, and Renata all stepped in front of the three brothers.

Then Bella's children all stepped in front of her. With the exception of four girls who made a circle around Bella and Rosalie.

Emmett started to feel uneasy. He didn't like that Rosalie was in the middle of whatever was about to go down. "Carlisle? What's happening?" He asked hoping for an answer. But Carlisle just shook his head indicating that he didn't have a clue.

Without any warning the two covens started fighting one another. The three brothers stood behind and watched their guard fighting the children of Bella's. Bella was also just standing there, watching. Nobody bothered to go after the children that had circled her. The Cullen's suspected that they knew about Hailey's shield.

Hailey was one of the four girls that were surrounding Bella and Rosalie.

Emmett relaxed some when he realized that fact. Nobody would be getting to Rosalie.

The three vampire covens watched as some of the children were doing horrible, some doing a fantastic job of fighting, and some that were using their abilities to their advantage.

Finally the fighting stopped and they could assess the damage.

Everyone of the Volturi guard was still standing.

Only a few of Bella's army were left standing - the four that were encased in the force field, one boy, and one girl. From what the Cullen's could remember at least five children of Bella's army had been killed.

"You're losing your touch at choosing abilities, Isabella." Aro said.

Bella looked around her. There were chunks of vampire that were lying around the field. "Easily replaced and for better abilities." She shrugged. "Besides I think it's you three who are losing your touch."

"We can take away your favor, Bella! You best not talk to us like that." Marcus growled. Bella narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't reply. She would not let them take away her favor. It was all she had.

Aro held his arm out. "Calm yourself brother." He turned towards Bella. "What do you mean?"

Bella smiled at the Cullen's and sent them a wink.

Their stomachs fell. She was about say something that concerned them. Alice was desperately trying to figure out what Bella had planned, but she couldn't get a clear future.

"I find that showing you is so much better than telling." Bella said. She turned towards the last boy standing in her army. "Bring her." He nodded his head and disappeared into the forest for the briefest of seconds before coming back out with a body slung over his shoulder.

"Put me down brat! I'm going to tell Edward about this! Then you'll wish you weren't a vampire, but dead for real!" The body shouted as it thrashed against the boy.

Before she could say anything else, Ashley was thrown on the ground in the middle of the three covens. She looked up and around her surroundings before she noticed Edward. She jumped up from the ground and ran towards him. "Edward!" She yelled.

The Volturi watched as the human girl ran towards Edward Cullen and embraced him. They watched as he embraced her back. Then with a nod from Aro they watched as she fell to the ground, screaming in pain thanks to Jane.

"Aro, stop, please." Carlisle pleaded. He along with Emmett and Jasper were trying to restrain Edward from foolishly trying to stop Jane.

Ashley stopped screaming and thrashing.

"You know the rules Carlisle. Since you are an old friend, we'll kill her and spare you and your family." Aro said.

"We should kill them all." Marcus said.

Edward helped Ashley stand up and stood protectively in front of her. "We're to be married." He told the brothers.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius turned towards Bella then with identical smiles. She was watching them with a critical eye. She knew that they were planning something now and she would have to do it because they would blackmail her.

"Is that so? Well I would love to see a wedding, wouldn't you Isabella?" Aro asked. Bella gritted her teeth and stiffly nodded her head. "Excellent! You shall be married on Saturday!" Aro suddenly exclaimed.

The Cullen's didn't know what to say.

"And Isabella will be a part of the planning and the ceremony." Aro added.

Bella stared at him. "Why?" She asked.

"Now Isabella you don't want us to retract our favor now do you?" Caius calmly said.

There was no option for Bella then. She had seen it coming, but still she hoped that they wouldn't resort to that. With a sigh of resignation she said, "No. I would love to help plan."

"Wonderful. We'll be back on Saturday to make sure that our orders our fulfilled." Aro said. Aro, Marcus, and Caius turned to leave and their guard followed suit.

The Cullen's were still watching the part of the forest where they had disappeared when Bella said, "Hailey start a fire. The rest of you gather every last piece and throw them in."

"Bella aren't you going to let them heal?" Rosalie asked her.

The Cullen's turned in time to see Bella shake her head. "No, they were defeated. I'll find stronger ones."

"But that's cruel! They were just kids." Rosalie said.

Bella snorted. "They were vampires Rose. They should have been stronger." The children were done with throwing their friends into the fire and they had retreated into the forest. Bella turned towards Rosalie. "I'll see you later."

Rosalie gawked at her. "You're actually going to help plan the wedding?"

"I have to. The Volturi will know if I haven't and I can't let them retract my damn favor."

Rosalie was about to ask her what this favor was when Bella walked away from her and into the forest successfully ignoring the Cullen's as she went.

She would have to put up with them enough very soon.

Damn Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

**This one was long. I ate, I laughed, and I talked all while writing this. The next chapter should be out soon.**

**Send me a review and tell me what you think! Please? Thanks!**

**So who's bought New Moon? I haven't. But I'm curious as to how many did and when. Like did you go at midnight and buy it?**

**Xx. Liv.**


	11. Nightmare

**Chapter Eleven: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold**

"**You should have known, the price of evil**

**And it hurts to know, that you belong here**

**No one to call, everybody to fear**

**Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah**

**It's your fucking nightmare…"**

**Thanks to kingnick who helped me with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: It's on my profile. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**BPOV**_

_I was running. I knew that I was an accident waiting to happen when I ran, but something inside me was yelling at me to run. _

_I wasn't worried about tripping at the moment. I wasn't worried that I was soaking wet. I wasn't even worried that I had scratches all over from running through numerous trees. Sure, the scratches on my face and arms did sting, but that wasn't important right now._

_What I was worried about was my destination – Charlie's House. If only I had stayed home. It was stupid to go out cliff diving. But I needed a release somehow. _

_Something was wrong, I could feel it. Things were already going bad tonight. First, I nearly drowned when the waves were pulling me out into open water. It's nothing short of a miracle that I got out. Second, my truck broke down halfway to the house. Now I was forced to run the rest of the way. And now this, Charlie was in danger._

_Charlie's the reason why I'm still semi-living if that's what you would call what I'm doing. _

_Ever since they left I wanted to give in to the depression. At one point I really thought that I was going to die from a broken heart. It hurt so much. Everyone had given up on me. I eventually shut everyone out at school and they in turn eventually left me alone. I was, essentially, a walking shell of my former self._

_But there was one person who didn't give up – Charlie. He did everything he could do to pull me out of my heart ache. _

_I hated music. He handed me a sketchbook. Mind you, I wasn't at all a good drawer, but we had fun just drawing nonsense._

_I hated movies. He took me fishing. Not really something I enjoy, but it was amusing to sit back and watch as he and Billy bantered with each other back and forth. Billy even pushed Charlie into the lake at one time. That might have been one of the first times I really smiled again._

_I hated cooking. He bought himself a cookbook and after he blew up the microwave I helped by supervising him. _

_I hated Forks Hospital. I hated my bedspread. I hated the color blue. I hated sports. I hated Romeo and Juliet. I hated basically everything that was associated with my time with Edward. _

_Charlie fixed it all the best he could. _

_And now I could feel as if something was wrong. Why else would instinct be telling me to run to the house as fast as I could?_

_I was sweaty, tired, and out of breath. I wanted to quit. My body was telling me to stop. But my mind was telling me to keep going. I had to get home. And the pit in my stomach unnerved me. _

"_Keep running, Bella. Run…don't stop." I told myself. It was best if I didn't talk since I was so out of breath, but I had to have some motivation._

_By the time I finally made it to the house my legs felt like jelly. I could swear that they were going to give out at any second. But I ignored that because Charlie's cruiser was here and I knew he should have been at the station._

_I barged through the door and sucked in gulps of air. "Charlie?" I called out. It wasn't that loud, but in the silence of the house I knew that anyone would be able to hear it. _

_I regained myself and looked in the living room, kitchen, and Charlie's room but there was nothing. No sign of him anywhere. No sign of his jacket hanging, no sign of his gun hanging, no sign of his shoes. It's like he wasn't there, but he had to be because his cruiser was parked in the driveway._

"_Charlie?" I called out again, timidly. Truthfully I was afraid to call out any louder. _

_The only place I hadn't looked was my room. But why would he be in there? Nothing is making sense. _

_I walked towards my room and suddenly I didn't want to look inside. I was too scared to look. What if I didn't like what I found? No, he had to be alright. Maybe he caught a ride with someone to work or maybe he's fishing and forgot to leave a note. I convinced myself that he was out and pushed open my bedroom door._

_The walls Charlie had help me build crumbled. _

"_CHARLIE! Dad! No, Please, no." I ran to his side._

_I had a sick sense of déjà vu when I looked over his wounds. A broken leg. A piece of glass in his thigh. His head had a cut. There were two puncture wounds on his arm. The same arm and in the same place that James had bitten me. _

_I brushed my hand on his face. "Dad, no, please don't leave me." He was cold. I checked his pulse, his heartbeat, if he was breathing. But it was useless. _

_He was gone. _

"_No," I cried. Why him? Why me? I grabbed his clenched hand in both of mine and it was then that I noticed the paper crumbled within it. I carefully pulled it from his grasp and read it._

_Again, I ran. I ran to the only place where I really felt safe, the Meadow. As I ran I tore up the piece of paper and threw it into the wind wishing I could unread what it said. But the words were imprinted into my mind. I was like a broken record. All I saw were the words from the note, over and over. _

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_Charlie's not the only one._

_You took away the one I loved._

_And now, I'll take away the ones you love most._

_With love,_

_Victoria._

_P.S. Let's see who can make it to Florida first. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly," drawled Bella.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "You can't keep on saying that every single one of the invitations are ugly. Just like you can't say all of the placement settings are ugly. We're trying to plan a wedding here in less than three days."

"Why the hell are there even placement settings to consider? We're vampires." Bella asked.

Ashley glared at her. She knew that Bella was intentionally ruining everything. It was her wedding and she wasn't going to let Isabella get in the way. "My parents and a few other family members will be there, that's why. Alice I really like this one."

Bella growled at the way Ashley had spoken to her. Before Alice could answer back Bella interrupted them. "Whoa, so you're saying that I'm supposed to go to a wedding that I never wanted to attend and I'm supposed to suffer from the smell of not only blood, but disgusting human food too?"

"We didn't force you to attend the wedding, Bella."

"There wouldn't even be a wedding if you just let the Volturi kill the girl." Bella retorted.

"They wouldn't have had to know about _Ashley_," Alice stressed the name to Bella, "if you hadn't of shown her to them."

Bella rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You think they wouldn't have known? You could smell her stench on each and every one of you."

"I don't recall them asking any questions about her before you showed up." Alice countered. Her and Bella had unconsciously stood up from their respective seats and gravitated towards each other until they were both standing in the middle of the living room, staring each other down.

Bella took a step back, folded her arms, and smirked at Alice. "You want to keep going _Alice?_" Bella made sure to sneer her name. When Alice hesitated, Bella laughed. "Scared? I bet you know that my children aren't very far off."

"Bella, that's enough. I'd kindly appreciate if you didn't threaten my daughter." Carlisle's voice spoke up.

Bella turned towards the stairs and watched as Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward descended the stairs. They were going slow for Ashley's benefit and it irritated Bella to no end.

All four of the men walked into the living room and to their respective mates. Jasper protectively wrapped his arms around Alice and glared at Bella. He didn't appreciate Bella threatening her life no matter how much guilt he felt for how Bella turned out.

Bella eyed Jasper. "Take a chill pill Jasper. I don't have anything," Bella paused and thought for a moment, "_major_ against Alice." Bella chuckled. "And Carlisle, I'd kindly appreciate it if you didn't talk to me. But we don't always get what we want, now do we? I should know that best of all."

Everyone in the room sucked in a breath. Everyone that is except Rosalie, who thought they deserved that, and Ashley, who just didn't care. The occupants in the room knew that Bella was talking about how they left her thinking that she deserved better.

Edward took an unneeded breath and blew it out. "Bella," he began. Bella froze stock still in her place. She wasn't facing him and she was glad that she wasn't. "Bella I'm -,"

"Bella!" A new voice called from outside. Bella's body sagged with relief. "Bella, Sadie and Alex are getting impatient." Hailey didn't wait to be invited into the Cullen house. Instead she walked right in and stood at the end of the staircase where she could see Bella and the rest of the Cullen's.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Can that issue wait?" Edward asked her.

Hailey shook her head. "Nope, they're hungry. We don't do animals and the only human blood around is hers." Hailey looked pointedly at Ashley. "Unless you're willing to risk what will happen if we wait."

"I'm sure you're aware of how newborns are." Bella added.

Edward quickly shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Ashley protectively. "No, it can wait."

Bella glared at their contact. She didn't spare another glance at anyone else as she whipped around and made her way out of the house. "Let's go Hailey. Oh, Alice, I'm sure you're willing to put off planning for a while?" Bella asked her sweetly. When it looked as if Alice was going to protest, Bella said, "Because I'm sure the Volturi would love to hear how you didn't let the children eat and therefore they killed the girl."

Alice tensed. "The planning can wait for a while."

"Good," said Bella.

And then she and Hailey were gone.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**BPOV**_

_I ran into the meadow wanting to die. I wanted to die. I was scared, alone, abandoned and now it felt like my heart was breaking all over again._

_But mostly, I was human._

_I couldn't do anything to stop Victoria. I knew that. And because I knew that I didn't try. I was failing Renee. She was going to die and it was going to be my fault. _

_Why did I have to be human? Why did they leave me? Why couldn't I be stronger? Why, just why?_

_I was ready to fall to my knees when I somehow saw it through my blurry vision - the movement in my peripheral vision. I wasn't alone. A part of me hoped that it was Victoria. That she wasn't on her way to Florida right now. That instead she had changed her mind and was going to kill me. It would be too late for Charlie, but for Phil and Renee it wouldn't be. They could live. _

"_Bella," he started, "why so sad? Hmm?" _

_I followed his movements. He didn't move fast and he didn't get any closer than necessary. "Laurent? What are you doing here?" _

"_I was passing through and I thought I'd stop by for a visit with the Cullen's. Do you by chance know where they are?" _

_It was then that I noticed his eyes. Red. Blood red. Something inside of me told me to lie. "Oh, umm, they went…hunting." It's a shame I was never a good liar. _

_His eyes turned black and I knew I was in trouble. "Hunting, eh? I'm feeling a little thirsty myself. And you smell simply appetizing." His eyes flashed down to my arms and I looked down as well. I was bleeding. It wasn't anything major, but I knew that it was enough to tempt him. "I'm going to tell you a secret, Isabella. Victoria sent me to watch you. She wants you unharmed and safe while she takes care of your mother and stepfather."_

_A sob escaped me. She was going to them. I would never hear from them or see them again. _

_Laurent continued, "Victoria doesn't want me to harm you, but she's not here and I'm exceptionally thirsty. I'll be long gone by the time she figures out what happened. Good Bye Isabella." _

_Laurent lunged at me. I didn't move. I didn't want to. My family was gone, I didn't have any friends left, and not even the Cullen's wanted me. I didn't have anyone._

'_I'm alone.' I repeatedly thought to myself. I welcomed Laurent's body colliding with mine. The force of his impact knocked me back and against a tree. My head slammed against the tree. Once I smelt the blood I knew that I was done for. I only thought of one thing, 'I'll die alone.'_

_And then everything was black. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"That was nice work at the Cullen's house, Ava." Sadie said.

Sadie was new to the group. She had come in with Alex, Mitchell, and Cody. Only she and Alex had made it out alive after the fight. It was her phasing ability that had helped her survive through it.

Ava smiled. "Thanks."

Sadie slyly took a peek at Ava. She was standing in front of Sadie as they stared out over Port Angeles together. They had just finished hunting and were waiting for the rest of the Coven to regroup.

"So," Sadie began. "Why does Bella hate Edward so much?"

Ava stayed silent. She wasn't sure if Bella would want her to tell Sadie. But the alternative of not telling Sadie would be that Bella would have to tell her herself. And Ava knew that Bella did not enjoy retelling the story.

Ava blew out a breath. "This is going to be short because we have to meet up with the others soon."

Sadie eagerly nodded her head.

"Bella met Edward in high school. Eventually she found out that he and his family was vampires, but she loved him nonetheless. It lasted a year before Edward left her in the middle of the woods saying that he didn't want her."

"Did he lie?" Sadie interrupted.

Ava slowly shook her head, "No. Why?"

Sadie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It's just that," she paused, "sometimes it does look like he still loves her. But it's probably nothing. Continue," she urged Ava.

"Anyways, Bella was essentially a zombie. She was alive but not living. Charlie, her dad, helped her return to her former self. She was never fully the same, but she was close enough. She went Cliff Diving on the two year anniversary of when they had left her. She nearly drowned. And when she finally got out she felt like something was wrong at the house. By the time she made it back Charlie was dead. Victoria had killed him."

"Oh," said Sadie. She knew who Victoria was. When she had gotten over her transformation, Bella had explained to them what they were. And then she told them about Victoria, Laurent, James, and the Cullen's. Bella left out the finer details though. Like how the Cullen's were once a family to her. She made it sound like they were just…there.

"Yeah," Ava agreed. "Bella ran into the forest after that. Only she ran into Laurent. Bella only remembers him attacking her before she blacked out. Next thing she knows she's waking up as a vampire. She immediately ran all the way to Florida, but she was too late. Her mom and stepfather were both dead as well. Bella says that if Edward hadn't of left her unprotected like he then none of it would have happened. We have to get going." Ava finished.

"Okay," agreed Sadie.

Together the two girls hopped onto the next roof and continued that pattern until they could see the road that led back to Forks. Ava jumped off the rooftop first and Sadie followed. They landed in front of Bella and the rest.

"We're ready, Bella." Ava said.

"Back to more torture," sighed Bella. She wished the Volturi hadn't been so sadistic as to put her through this. The more time she spent around the Cullen's the more she feared that she'd go soft.

Because buried deep inside her, Bella knew that she did love them. So much, that she regretted being mean towards them or putting them through torture. And there was a small part of her that had hoped that Edward had lied and he did love her.

But Bella had buried that part of her. With hate and anger. She blamed them, mostly because she wanted to blame someone. For her zombie period, for her parents death, and for her death.

The Cullen's were the easiest to blame.

And too much time spent with them was making her rethink that.

Every day it was getting harder to hate them. And every day Bella hated herself some more for feeling that. Why couldn't she just hate them?

Why was everything suddenly so complicated?

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**BPOV**_

_The first thing I noticed was the stench. It reeked. And then I noticed that I could hear everything clearer than before. I hoped I was dead. No more pain. No more nightmares. No more of that broken life. _

_I popped open an eye and I knew I wasn't dead._

_It hit me right away what I was._

_I was one of them. When I didn't even want to be one. I had wanted it at one point, but not anymore. _

_Sure enough I stood up faster than ever. I could hear, smell, taste, see better than before. _

_The world hates me._

_I looked around and found I was still in the meadow. But where was Laurent? And why didn't he finish me off? I spotted blood on a few trees and on the grass. It was mine. What happened after I blacked out? It looked like I was dragged around while I bled. My throat started to itch. _

'_Renee! Phil!' I suddenly remembered. Victoria was going after them. I didn't think. I didn't wait. I just took off running, again. It seemed like that's all I did anymore was run. I didn't dwell on the fact that Victoria had a head start. I didn't even want to think about her already having killed them. I just hoped that I made it on time._

_[Time Lapse]_

_When I finally made it into Florida I had to stop for moment to remember where Renee said they lived. It was hard. My memories were blurry or disappearing. I didn't want them to. _

_After a few minutes I remembered. Jacksonville, Florida. I knew the exact address and took off running. I was a vampire so I didn't want to chance going near anyone and searching for a map. I just had to run through Florida until I found Jacksonville. _

_And eventually I did find it. Luckily for me it was already night._

_I flew down the streets until I found the one that I wanted. I saw and heard the sirens before I got to the house._

_I was too late. Victoria had made it there before me. Still I was hoping that maybe I had gotten the address wrong. Maybe it wasn't Phil and Renee and they were just fine. _

_I didn't stop instead slowing down to a human walk. I approached the house and a cop that was holding back the gathering crowd. _

"_Excuse me," I began. "Could you tell me what happened?" I think it was more my looks that got him to give me a full answer._

"_A neighbor alerted the cops that she hadn't heard from her friends for two days. Told us it was odd because she saw them every day. They were both found dead in their house."_

_I sucked in a breath. It hurt. The itching in the back of my throat was worse now that I was surrounded by humans. But I couldn't give myself away. And I was too preoccupied to do anything about it._

"_What were their names?" I asked the cop. Please don't say their names. _

"_Renee and Phil Dwyer, I believe it was." _

_I wanted to cry again. But I couldn't because of course vampires don't cry. I was ready to leave when what he said next stopped me._

"_Their kid is fine though."_

_I wheeled around and looked at him. He didn't? Did he? "What?" I asked him. I must have been hearing things._

"_Yeah, the kid was at some friend's house. The lady watching her said she was giving them some time to themselves and offered to watch the girl."_

_I swallowed. Renee had a-another daughter? And she never told me? "Do you know her name? And how old she is?" _

_The cop nodded his head. "Bree Tanner Dwyer. She's a few months over two years old."_

_I couldn't wrap my brain around it. _

_I had a…sister?_

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Okay, the last thing we need to do is pick out some music." Alice said.

"Why?" Bella absentmindedly asked. She wasn't paying attention. She just liked getting on Alice's nerves.

"For the reception."

Bella groaned. "There's a freaking reception? Why can't we just push them down the aisle, do the damn vows, and then have everyone disperse? We don't need to celebrate."

"It's my wedding and I want a beautiful wedding with a reception. I want my wedding to be celebrated." Ashley said.

"And I want you to be quiet." Bella retorted. "We're both shooting for the impossible here."

"We're doing a reception, Isabella, and you had better be happy around the guests." Ashley gritted out. She was getting tired of Isabella putting her down and trying to ruin everything.

Rosalie leaned over to Bella and not so quietly said, "Don't worry, Bella. We can always see if a vampire can get drunk."

Bella and Rosalie laughed while the others tried to ignore them.

It had been a long day for both Bella and the Cullen's. The colors, placements, seating arrangements, flowers, invitations, and every little detail had been taken care of.

Bella and Rosalie weren't really any help in planning. They preferred to be as cynical as they possibly could.

Rosalie's reasoning that she didn't want the wedding to happen. She didn't want Ashley as her sister-in-law. She didn't want to have to live an eternity with Ashley. She wanted Bella to be her sister-in-law. She was hoping that her stupid brother would get his head together sometime before the vows.

Bella's reasoning that she just didn't want to be there. She was forced to be there and the Volturi said nothing about her having to play nice. So she didn't. Instead she was having fun putting down Ashley.

But in the process, Bella was forming a friendship with Rosalie. And that wouldn't do. She didn't want any ties with the Cullen family. It was harder than Bella thought to not talk to Rosalie though. They had too much fun together raining on the wedding parade.

It took them almost two hours to pick out the music for the wedding. Bella and Rosalie kept laughing at Ashley's suggestions (It was like she was twelve or something) while they kept on suggesting hardcore non-wedding music.

"Finally," Alice sighed. "We're done. It only took us…two days." It was well into Friday night.

The wedding was less than 24 hours away. It paid to have an endless supply of money. Alice managed to talk (bribe) a lot of the companies that her and Ashley wanted into pushing aside their other clients and helping them first. Everything was just barely going to be ready on time tomorrow. The planning probably would have been a lot faster if Bella and Rosalie were more helpful, but they weren't and therefore it had taken them longer than necessary. Also, Ashley didn't want Alice planning anything while she slept. They lost about nine hours waiting for Ashley to wake up from her 'beauty sleep' as she called it. Bella and Rosalie snickered that she'd need all the 'beauty sleep' she could get.

Bella stood up to leave. "Well as exciting as this has been," she sarcastically started," I'm headed back to my place. Later."

"Bella, wait," Bella stopped but didn't turn towards Alice. "The wedding is at six p.m. tomorrow. You should be here at noon to get ready. It could start earlier. It depends on when the Volturi will show up."

"Sure Alice," agreed Bella. She couldn't do anything else. The Volturi had roped her into being in the wedding anyways. "Noon it is. Oh by the way, the Volturi will arrive promptly at six. Just a little tidbit for you."

Bella laughed and left the Cullen house.

Tomorrow was the day that she cut herself from all Cullen contact – forever. It was the day that the little hope that was left in her died.

And Bella both welcomed and dreaded it.

**Holy Batman! This chapter took long. Sorry, about that. But finding a beta did help me. I finally thought of how I wanted to word this. So Beta's do help (even if they don't fully know it).**

**Anyhow, I should have the next chapter up soon. I have someone who will make sure I do…I think. **

**So to reward me ^^ I think that you should hit me up with a review. **

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW!...please. **

**Xx. Liv. **


	12. Somewhere I Belong

**Chapter Twelve: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park**

"…**Looking everywhere only to find that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I?)  
What do I have but negativity?  
'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow, and alone…"**

**Disclaimer: It's on my profile.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ava stood outside of Bella's room staring at the closed door. She had made her decision and now it was time for her to execute it. She took a deep, unneeded, breath before pushing open Bella's door.

Bella stood staring at her window into the surrounding forest. Ava knew that she had been doing that a lot lately.

"Bella; Sadie and Alex are in need of another feeding."

Bella stopped staring out the window and turned around to face Ava. "We just went yesterday."

Ava nodded. "I know, but you know newborns. Too blood thirsty for their own good."

Bella thought about it. She didn't need them at the wedding per say. She just preferred that they be there if for some reason she did end up needing them or their abilities. It was probably better if they weren't there though. They might accidently attack one of demon bride's family and the Volturi would be after her neck for it.

Nodding her head Bella replied, "Fine. I want you, Sophie, and Lucy to take them into Seattle. We've done enough damage in Port Angeles. Be back as soon as you can. Once the wedding from hell is over we're leaving this place." Bella hadn't thought it necessary to take Sophie, Lucy, or Ava to the wedding. Their abilities were the least likely to be needed.

"Okay, Bella."

Ava ran out the door and gathered the children that were leaving. Everyone, but Hailey was going into Seattle.

It wasn't until they were in the woods and far enough away from the house that Bella couldn't possibly overhear them that Ava finally let Sadie speak. "Um, Ava? Alex and I are fine. Why did you lie to Bella?"

"I didn't lie." Ava snapped.

"Yes, you did Avie." Sophie said; using the nickname that Ava only let Sophie and Lucy use because they were too damn cute for their own good.

"Look, I did it for her own good." Ava said. "Can we just keep moving?"

All of the children shrugged their shoulders at each other and ran into the woods towards Seattle. For now, they were just glad that they didn't have to go to the wedding. One thing they all knew – it was going to be hell.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**BPOV**_

_Life – or in this case, death – had taken an unexpected turn for me. Was nothing simple anymore? _

_I was certain of one thing though._

_I had to save my half sister from being permanently stuck in an orphanage. _

_There were no other family members that could take her. It took the police a few days, but they eventually learned that Charlie and I had disappeared and were possible dead. And apparently Phil had no family members either. Or, maybe, they were just deadbeats. _

_For the time being they had placed my little sister into a horrendous orphanage. _

_I've been watching her ever since I found out who she was._

_The first time I saw her was at Renee and Phil's house. It was a couple days after I had talked to that officer. I was hiding in the house. Renee's scent was everywhere and I just wanted to stay there and soak it up before it would disappear. _

_I couldn't believe that she had hidden this from me. A half sister that I knew nothing about until I was virtually dead. _

_I was walking around Phil and Renee's room when I heard the lock click and the front door open. I tensed ready to run, but also wanting to hear who was entering the house. _

"_Okay, Bree, we'll just be here for a few minutes." _

_She walked up the stairs and I surmised that she was carrying Bree as I only heard one set of footsteps. _

_They entered into a room that I hadn't looked in yet. I assumed it must have been Bree's room. _

"_No Bree, we can't take that. It's too big to take to the orphanage." So they were going to be taking her to an orphanage? Apparently Phil didn't have any living family members either. Or maybe they were heartless and refused to take in a two year old. Maybe she'd be better off in an orphanage. _

"_Alright I think we're done. Let's go sweetie." _

_I waited until I heard the front door close and lock before I walked over to the only window in the room. It overlooked the driveway so I was able to see the social worker carry a pink backpack and put it in the trunk of her car. _

_I also noticed the small girl standing by the side of the car. I was careful to stay behind the curtains and out of the sunlight. But I couldn't stop myself as I leaned forward to drink in the sight of Bree. She was looking down at the grass. Even from here she looked so sad. She had the same brown hair as I did. I was just about to turn away from the window when she looked up and right at me. She had the same brown eyes as I did. I couldn't bring myself to tear my gaze away from hers. It was like I was hypnotized or something. Slowly she raised her arm and waved at me. _

_The next thing I knew she was being put into a car seat in the back of the social workers car and they were driving away._

_Bree looked so sad and small that I decided to follow them and make sure she was in good care. _

_She wasn't. The orphanage that they took her to was crap. The place was filthy, the adults were mean, the children were mean, and the place was just all around nasty. _

_I decided then that I was going to raise my half sister the best I could. _

_But first I had to make sure my bloodlust was in control. And second since Isabella Swan was technically dead I would have to become a whole new person in order to adopt Bree. _

_The question was; how? However the hell it happened I knew that I was going to have Bree out of that orphanage within a couple of weeks at the most. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bella stood there staring out the window some more after Ava and the others had left. She didn't know what else to do. There weren't any newborns to train. Hunting had recently lost its appeal. And she couldn't very well walk around the small town. There were too many unpleasant memories that could turn her back into the jumbled mess she was before she hardened her heart.

Remembering that there were unpleasant memories for her in Forks, Bella couldn't help but wonder what made her come back in the first place? Sure, they had needed a new change, but what the hell? Forks? She had always despised the place. Even before the whole Cullen fiasco. And her last memories of Forks were of her father's dead body. So what the hell had made her come back here?

It wasn't the green scenery, the frequent cloudy overcast, or the potential prey in the humans.

She had felt a damn pull to return. She hadn't questioned it then because she was so sure that she'd never run into the Cullen's again. It was a big world. And for all she knew the Volturi could have gotten sick of them and killed them. But now she knew, she should have logically thought about returning instead of following some stupid unexpected pull that she had felt.

And now she was stuck in the crappiest situation ever. She'd lost half her coven, the Volturi had blackmailed her (again), and she was helping to plan the wedding of her former love to some bitch.

It was almost too much for Bella to handle. She thought that she had gotten past these feelings. She had thought that she had stored them away forever and replaced them with anger. Apparently, she wasn't as tough as she thought she was. Bella would have preferred to have not seen the Cullen's again to figure that out.

"Um, Bella," Hailey's voice broke Bella out of her thought process. Bella nodded her head once to let Hailey know that she was listening.

"The Cullen's, somehow, are here."

_It's never ending_, Bella thought.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**BPOV**_

_While I waited for my new identity, I wondered if I was doing the right thing. Let's face it, I'm just a teenager. What the heck do I know about raising a kid? Sure, I took care of myself but that was because I had to. This is different. Bree could go to a good home. She was cute. _

_But she was also my little sister. I had a connection with her. _

_There was also the issue about my problematic bloodlust. Initially it was bad, but now it doesn't seem that way. I had fed on some random animals that I could find, but other than that I wasn't having any trouble controlling myself around humans or the smell of blood. Maybe I was defective. It made sense. I wasn't that normal as a human and now I'm not as a vampire either. Still though, there could be one moment where Bree could hurt herself and I wouldn't be able to control myself around her. Or maybe her blood would just call to me one time. One mistake is all it would take to end her life. Did I really want to test that?_

_But with me, Bree had a chance at a semi normal life. Heaven knows that having a vampire mother who is your actual sister turned vampire take care of you isn't normal. _

_All of the pros and cons of the situation were messing with my thinking. I knew really what made me want to go through with adopting Bree._

_Renee. And Phil. I would do it for them. I would keep some semblance of my old life with me. I didn't know Bree, but soon I would and I didn't want to turn my back on my only family now._

…

"_You're here to adopt a child? You do know that this is a big responsibility," the receptionist elaborated. _No duh_, I felt like saying to her. _

_Instead I nodded my head and said, "I sure do, ma'am. Don't worry. I'm more mature then I look." I smiled wide, probably hamming it up more than need be. _

"_Uhh," she gaped. It took her a moment to snap out of it. "Okay, Miss Hale, right this way." I cringed at my new last name, but it was the best I could think of in such a short amount of time. Really, I was just glad that I got a whole new identity so fast. And now if anyone needed a fake ID or something I could say, "I know a guy." _

_The receptionist led me into a back room full of children. I saw her easily. She was sitting at one of the round tables by herself. _

"_I'll let you mingle with the -," the receptionist started before I interrupted her. _

_I pointed straight at Bree. "Her. I want to adopt her." I said confidently. Ms. Receptionist looked between the two of us._

"_Are you sure you don't want to talk to any of the other children first?" She asked._

"_I'm sure."_

"_Do you want to at least talk to the little girl first?"_

"_No, I already know I want to adopt her."_

"_She might not be -," _

_I turned to look directly at the lady. "Look, I already know that I want to adopt her as my child. Now instead of pestering me why don't you go and start the paperwork." I forcibly said. Her mouth gaped open, but she still nodded her head and scurried back down the hall. _

_I looked back at Bree and watched her. She didn't bother trying to mingle with any of the other kids. I wondered if that was by choice or not. Instead she was reading a book. I smiled. Maybe we were more alike than I had thought. As I was watching her, Bree looked up and around. She spotted me and stared. I slowly waved at her. _

"_Miss Hale," the receptionist called down the hallway. "If you could please come and do the paperwork."_

_I threw one last look at Bree. She was smiling at me and then she waved. _

_I knew then, for sure, that I was doing the right thing by adopting Bree. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"What the hell? I told you I would meet you at the house. And I meant _your _house." Bella said to the Cullen's. Not all of them were there. Actually, the only one not there was Edward. And Ashley, but Bella didn't count her as a part of the Cullen's. "How did you even know how to get here in the first place?"

"That's not important." Rosalie answered. Really it had taken them using their best tracking senses and splitting up to find the house that Bella and her coven occupied. It was no easy feat. The only one to have been there was Rosalie and Bella had had her transported in and out of the place.

"Look, we came here to talk to you Bella." Alice said. "And you are going to listen to us."

"What makes you think that?" Bella sneered. There was no way that she was going to hear what the Cullen's had to say. She didn't care to hear their tales of woe and nothing could make her hear them.

"Because we have some help." Alice replied. Bella couldn't figure out what she was talking about until she felt it. She knew before she rammed into the invisible shield that Hailey had trapped her. So, apparently, something could make her listen.

Bella rammed into the shield again and again, but it was futile. Hailey was one of Bella's oldest children. And therefore she had a lot of practice with her shield. Never did it waver.

Bella turned to glare at Hailey. "Hailey let me out or you will be punished for this."

Hailey winced, but shook her head nonetheless. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." She said. Hailey didn't like trapping Bella like she had, but Ava had told her that it was of the upmost importance that she do. Hailey only hoped that Ava was right.

Bella let out a cry of outrage. This could not be happening to her. But, of course, it was.

She didn't turn back around to face the Cullen's instead choosing to still glare at Hailey.

"Bella," Alice said. Still Bella didn't move.

"Bella," one by one the others tried. Bella still wouldn't look at them.

"Bella stop with the temper tantrum and listen to us." Rosalie finally snapped. Bella's response was to fold her arms across her chest and continue glaring at Hailey, who by now was squirming under her intense gaze. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't look at us, but you are going to listen. Bella, Edward's making the biggest mistake of his life and only you can stop him."

"What?" Bella finally yelled. She turned her glare onto the Cullen's. "I am not stopping anyone. I'm here to play my part, as per the Volturi's request, and that's all."

"Bells," Emmett said. He pushed past the others in the room and walked up to the shield around Bella. "We need you to stop him from marrying the wrong person."

"What happened to defending the little witch? You even went up against your wife to defend her." Bella asked him.

Emmett hung his head and sighed. He didn't look back up at Bella or anyone else.

Instead, Carlisle stepped forward to talk to Bella. "Edward's a mess. You don't know that, but he is. He's a mess. He has been ever since you left. Bella you don't know the reasons why he left you."

"Yes, I do. He said that he didn't love me."

Carlisle shook his head. "No. It's not my place to tell you why Edward left, but I can assure you that he still is in love with you. He never stopped."

"You're a liar, Carlisle." Bella denied. She wouldn't, couldn't believe that Edward still loved her.

"It's the truth, Bella." Jasper said. He, too, stepped up next to Carlisle and right in front of Bella. He wanted her to see that he wasn't about to lie. "I've felt it. How much he loves you. It never disappeared. And I know that you love him too."

"I do not," growled Bella. She wouldn't let Jasper manipulate her.

"Yes you do. Somewhere deep down inside of you, you know that. You know that you love Edward. And you still care about our family." Jasper pushed. Bella didn't fail to notice how he had said 'our' and not 'mine.' She didn't respond. The family watched as it seemed that Jasper had finally gotten through to her.

"You have always been a part of our family, Bella. When we left, it affected us too." Carlisle said. He paused; unsure of what to say next when Esme stepped up beside him and put her arm around his waist. He repeated the gesture to her.

"Isabella," Esme gently began. She stared lovingly at Bella. Bella met her gaze for a second before she stared at the floor instead. "You're my daughter and I won't lie to you. We did leave you behind, but believe you me that was the hardest thing we have had to do in a long time. We all love you. I know you think that we replaced you with Ashley, but we haven't. Edward has his reasons for being with her and he should be the one that tells you those reasons. He's my son, Bella, and I'll go along with whatever he wants as long as he is happy. But he's making a mistake marrying Ashley, Bella. I know he's not happy. His judgment is clouded. He needs you, Isabella." Esme finished. Bella hadn't looked up once at her, her gaze still on the floor. Jasper was feeling the same feeling he had been sensing since they had walked in, confusion.

"After we left Forks, we didn't see a lot of Edward. None of us knows what he was doing, but he wouldn't come home for months. And even then, he only stayed for a day or two before leaving for another few months. It was horrible for all of us. It felt like Edward wasn't even a part of the family anymore." Alice recounted. She wasn't looking at Bella, but at nothing in particular. She was lost in her memories.

"You have no idea how guilty I felt, Bella." Jasper added. He walked up to Alice and pulled her in for a hug. He knew that Alice was really affected by Edward's disappearances. She was closest to him out of the whole family. "It was my fault that we left in the first place. When we moved and Edward left, I only felt guiltier for breaking up the family. Pretty soon Rosalie and Emmett couldn't take the feelings I was projecting and they too left. Esme was heartbroken. Carlisle stopped working so hard and opted to stay with Esme instead. But I knew that his work was reminding him too much of you. And it was my entire fault. If I had just been in better control, or hunted that day, or I could have -," he rambled on.

Rosalie stepped in and cut him off. "Look Bella, you already know what I've told you and now you've heard it from these guys. The point is, is that you are still a part of this family and Edward still loves you."

Bella, who still hadn't looked up from the ground, didn't bother giving any indication to Rosalie. Rosalie was starting to lose her patience.

"Rosie, let me," Emmett said. He put a gently put his hand on Rosalie's shoulder and pulled her back so that he could step forward. Rosalie was shocked enough that she didn't bother protesting. Emmett was finally backing her up. "Bells, I've made mistakes. More so recently and I'm sorry that I did, but I will fix it starting now. Ashley isn't for Edward. You are. You and Edward were always meant to be. Like the stars and the moon, me and bears, or Alice and shopping."

"Hey!" Alice huffed while the rest of the Cullen's laughed.

Emmett smiled at Alice before continuing, "The point is that you and Edward go together. He's not the same with Ashley. And she's a total bitch. Edward's ass is so far up his butt that he's been making some really stupid decisions and I've been going along with it because I wanted Edward to be happy again. Now I know that he'll never be truly happy unless he's with you. You need to tell him that you love him." Emmett finished. Rosalie had walked over to him and put her arm around his waist just like the other two couples in the room were standing.

Bella finally looked up and took in the sight before her. The Cullen's thought that they could see love shining out of her eyes and they smiled thinking that they had gotten through to her. She opened her mouth to speak and the Cullen's couldn't wait to hear her ask where Edward was so that she could try and get through to him.

"I don't love him. I did. I _loved _him. But that time has passed."

Bella's eyes hardened and she took on her trademark glare. Jasper realized that she had been masking her emotions with confusion. They hadn't gotten through to her at all. If anything, Bella was madder.

As Bella saw it, they didn't want Edward to be with Ashley and they were tricking Bella into thinking that Edward still loved her so that he wouldn't marry Ashley. They were playing with her emotions.

_They can suck it_, Bella thought. _Because Edward and Ashley are going to get married and I won't stop them. In fact, I'll make sure that they get married. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**BPOV**_

"_Bella can we watch Cinderella?" Seven year old Bree Hale asked her "mom." _

_It had been five years since Bella had adopted Bree. And Bella knew that it was the smartest decision she had ever made. _

"_Sure pipsqueak," replied Bella. Bree laughed at her nickname and caused Bella to smile a mile wide. _

_Together both the girls walked into the living room of their home. Bree hopped onto the couch and settled down against the cushions. Bella walked over to their extensive movie collection and found the movie. She put it into their DVD player, grabbed the remotes, and walked over to the couch to join Bree. _

_Bree, who had wrapped herself in a fleece blanket, waited for Bella to sit down before throwing a pillow on Bella's lap and laying her head on it. Bella smiled more at the sight. _

_It was a routine for them. Bree liked having Bella run her fingers through her hair and Bella didn't mind doing it one bit. _

_The movie started and Bella listened to Bree's steady heartbeat. Every once in a while Bree would let out a giggle and Bella would smile again. _

_It had been hard at first for Bella. She didn't know what she was doing. She had thought that kids weren't a part of the picture as a human and then she had been changed. And then there had been the added stress of potentially harming Bree. Bella couldn't live herself if that were to happen. But slowly both girls learned and adapted with each other. _

_Bree was smart for her age. She learned that blood was bad and while sometimes she couldn't help it, she avoided getting hurt. She knew that when it was sunny they couldn't go to the park or to the store, but instead she had to stay in the backyard where Bella could watch her from inside. She knew that Bella was always ice cold and if she wanted to cuddle with her that she would need to be wrapped in a blanket first. She knew that Bella never ate any food. And she knew that she couldn't tell anyone of how different Bella was. _

_Bella learned that Bree liked to read just as much as she did, so she stocked up on children's books and chapter books for young readers. Bella knew that Bree was smart, but shy and therefore she had a hard time making friends when they moved. She knew that Bree knew about some of her vampire quirks, but knew better than to tell anyone. _

_Most of all Bree knew how much Bella loved her and Bella know how much Bree loved her. And each girl knew that that wasn't going to change. _

…

_Bella knew that she had potentially made a horrible mistake, but she couldn't take it back now. _

"_So you're a vampire? Like Dracula?" Bree asked, again. _

_Bella slowly nodded her head in affirmation. She was afraid of Bree's reaction. Would she run out of the house screaming? Would she demand that Bella not be her "mom" anymore? _

"_Is that why we move around more than others?" _

"_Yes."_

_Bree thought about it before shrugging, "Okay." _

_Bella stared wide eyed in confusion at the nine year old in front of her. "Okay? Okay? Just like that? No running or screaming?"_

_Bree laughed. "No."_

"_But, but -," Bella stuttered. _

"_Bella, I know that you would never hurt me. You raised me without hurting or scaring me once." Bree walked over to Bella and hugged her. Feeling how ice cold she was now made more sense to her. _

_Bella relaxed and wrapped her arms around Bree. The young girl continued surprising her. Bella laughed. _

"_What?" Bree looked up at her and asked. _

_Bella looked down and met Bree's gaze. "It's nothing. It's just that you remind me of myself when I found out about vampires."_

_Bree smiled. "Really? When did you find out?" She unknowingly asked. _

_Bella stiffened and looked away from Bree's innocent brown eyes. "Umm, do you want to help me with making cookies?" Bella had learned to live with the smell of human food. She wouldn't taste the food anymore, but Bree had said that everything Bella made was always yummy. _

_Bree looked at Bella until Bella returned her gaze. "Okay," replied Bree not once breaking eye contact with Bella. _

"_Okay," agreed Bella. Bree turned to grab the ingredients while Bella went to get the proper dishes. They both put their items on the island situated in the middle of their kitchen. Bella paused before beginning on the recipe. She grabbed Bree's hand in her own. "I love you Bree." _

_She felt Bree squeeze her hand in comfort. "I love you too Bella."_

…

"_Isabella you are breaking the rules. We cannot allow this to progress any further. The girl must be killed."_

_Bella furiously shook her head, "No, please, you can't. She's just a kid."_

"_You have done wrong and now it must be fixed." _

_Bella tearlessly sobbed, "I'm sorry. Don't hurt Bree. Please don't hurt her." _

_Aro looked down at the young vampire before them. Word had come to them of a possible newborn vampire that was taking care of a child. He had sent out one of his guards to spy on the strange pair and had found that the child knew about vampires. _

_He was interested in young Bella. She had a promising talent. Neither his abilities nor Jane's were able to affect her. _

"_The child will pay for your -," _

_Aro waved a hand at Marcus, effectively cutting him off. Marcus looked at Aro. "We will let the child be on two conditions."_

_Marcus and Caius gaped at Aro. What was he doing? They couldn't let a human run around knowing about vampires. _

_Bella looked at Aro. "What are the conditions?" _

"_You stop parenting the child. And you come and join our guard."_

_Bella wanted to cry though she knew she couldn't. They were making her give up on her sister. It was a no brainer for her though. She wouldn't let any harm come to Bree. _

_Bella nodded her head unable to say the words that would make her let go of Bree. _

"_Welcome to the guard, young Isabella." _

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"You had better not ruin my wedding, Isabella." Ashley snidely said.

"_I _certainly won't," replied Bella sweetly. She threw a pointed glance at Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. They all flinched and dropped their gazes.

"Good," sniffed Ashley. She turned away from Isabella and waited for her wedding to start.

Bella dropped her sweet façade and glared at the four other vampires in the room, who didn't return her gaze.

Hailey had waited until right before the wedding to let Bella out of the shield, as Ava had told her to do. Bella was angry with Hailey, but she couldn't do anything about it until later – after the wedding.

The music started and everyone got in their positions. Alice and Jasper were to walk out first, Rosalie and Emmett second, and Bella would go out before Ashley made her grand entrance.

As Bella walked down the aisle she noticed the Volturi's, the Denali's, Carlisle and Esme, and Hailey sitting on one side – Edward's side. Ashley had her parents and a few other people that Bella didn't bother to look at.

"So rude, wearing sunglasses in a wedding," Ashley's mom whispered to her husband.

Bella couldn't help but smirk. The Cullen's had told Bella and Hailey that they had contacts that would mask their red eyes for them, but both vampires had declined. Bella said that she had it covered. It wasn't until seconds before she had to walk out that Bella pulled out her dark sunglasses and put them on. Ashley wasn't pleased, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

Bella did her best not to look at Edward. But her eyes betrayed her and darted over to where he stood. Her heart broke a little more at the sight of him in his tuxedo ready to marry someone else. She shoved those feelings aside and reminded herself of her anger. It was bugging Bella how her feelings were slipping out of control and how she was getting more emotional. Crap like that just wouldn't do.

As the priest did his thing, Bella got lost in her own thoughts again.

What was there for her now? Her children had betrayed her. Rosalie had played with her feelings. The Volturi were manipulating her. And she couldn't talk to Bree anymore. There was nothing for her.

Bella was contemplating on how to go about ending her existence when she heard Ashley say, "I do."

This was it. The last little bit of hope that had been harboring inside of her was about to squashed.

"And do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Ashley Gooliah," Bella had to stifle a laugh at that. She hadn't heard Ashley's last name before, "to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Bella reluctantly watched as Edward and Ashley stared at each other. Ashley was blubbering like a baby and Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I love you Eddie," Ashley said before Edward could respond to the priest with his "I do."

Edward looked lovingly down at her.

"I love you Bella."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Ha-ha, you know how much I love my reviewers? As much as I love tacos! (That is a lot by the way). Ha-ha I went back and re-read the reviews I've gotten since this story started and they made me smile and laugh. I say this now because…I probably have no reviewers, let alone readers, left and that's because I suck at updating. Sorry about that.**

**And I did turn this over to my Beta's but…meh…I wanted to put this next chapter out and….they probably have abandoned me 'cause I'm the worst author ever. **

**Okay, so a few things…**

…**First…I start college near the end of this month. And I HAVE to kick butt with my grades to get into a nursing program when that comes up so writing might be put on a backburner.**

…**Second…I hope to have this story completed before then.**

**So…Review? You know…**_**if**_** you still love me and my story even though my updating skills suck.**

**Xx. Liv.**


	13. Roulette

**Chapter Thirteen: Roulette by System Of A Down**

"…**I, I know  
How I feel when I'm around you  
I, don't know  
How I feel when I'm around you…"**

**Really this was basically the best song I could find. But I freaking love it! It's a great song.**

**Thanks to kingnick for Beta-ing this for me.**

**Disclaimer: As always, it's on my profile.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

There are times when it's a good thing to speak up, and there are times when one should keep their mouth shut.

At the moment, it was a little of both.

It was freaking pandemonium.

One minute Edward and Ashley were seconds away from being husband and wife and then the next Edward is saying that he loves Bella.

Of course Ashley freaked out. As did her whole family. And then they started yelling at the Cullen family saying that they never wanted Ashley to be a part of their family to begin with. Thus in turn the Denali coven jumped up ready to defend the Cullen coven saying that Ashley was never good enough to be a part of the Cullen family.

Ashley turned on Bella. And Edward stood there gaping - like a fish - which was an amazing feat to make a vampire do.

"You little whore! I told you not to ruin my wedding! What did you do? Slip Eddie some pot and make him think he loves you so that he wouldn't marry me? Well it's not going to work!" Ashley yelled at Bella.

Bella didn't notice Ashley yelling at her. All she could focus on were those three words running in a loop in her head.

_I love you Bella. I love you Bella. I love you_ Bella. _He said I love you Bella. I. Love. You. Bella. _

Bella broke out of her daze and processed what was happening around her. Ashley yelling at her, the guests yelling at each other, the Cullen family beaming at her like she was a mother flipping hero, and Edward who looked unsure of what had just transpired.

And then Bella's brain finally caught up with what just happened.

_Oh my god._

And before anyone knew what she was going to do Bella pushed Ashley out of the way and speed walked out of the house until she hit the forest, in which, she broke into a full out run.

She couldn't think of anything but getting away.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"So I see the wedding went well," Ava chuckled as she pranced through the Cullen's front door and into their home, uninvited and unannounced.

Hailey, Sophie, Lucy, Sadie, and Alex all filed in behind her.

As soon as Bella had run out of the house earlier everyone had quieted down. By the time anyone thought to go after her, she was far too gone and there were guests to attend to.

Alice immediately jumped into motion. She apologized profusely to Ashley's family while she shooed them out of the house and into their respective vehicles. They had no idea that they were being kicked out until every one of them was back in their car. By then they had been too mad at the Cullen's to do anything but drive away.

Ashley was to stay at the house even against her will. She had no choice. She knew too much. Alice barricaded Ashley in her room on the third floor of the house to ensure that she couldn't escape. Ashley of course was yelling and screaming.

The Denali's willingly chose to leave. They said that they would check in with their old friends later to make sure everything turned out alright and that that was the best wedding they had ever gone too. Of course by that they meant that they got to yell at a few obnoxious humans.

The Volturi also willingly chose to leave. But not before having a word with the Cullen's.

"Carlisle, we will be sending one of the guard back once the rest of us have boarded the plane to Volterra. We expect you'll know what to do with the girl by then."

"Of course Aro," Carlisle said.

The Volturi slowly filed out of the house. Before Aro turned to leave he addressed Carlisle once more, "If you choose to let the girl die then we will take her. But if you choose to change her then she will stay here with you no matter what."

And with that Aro left.

It hadn't even been five minutes since the Volturi left that Ava and the others walked into the Cullen house.

Emmett, Jasper, and Esme occupied one couch while Edward sat in the single couch. Rosalie was sitting perched on Emmett's lap, while Alice sat at Jasper's feet, and Carlisle stood behind Esme.

There was one couch left that could seat three and Ava, Sophie, Lucy, and Sadie all fit comfortably on it due to their small sizes. Hailey and Alex sat down on the floor in front of them.

"So what are you guys going to be doing now?" Ava asked. She was smiling at the Cullen family and her siblings, of sorts, were watching her unsure of her actions.

Nobody replied. They didn't know what to do. Edward had been the one to say that he loves Bella and they all knew that he would have to be the one to go after her.

"Umm…Ava?" Sophie said, "Shouldn't _we_ go after Bella?"

Ava shook her head, her smile still in place. "Nope," she said. She looked pointedly at the Cullen family, "There are certain times that Bella doesn't need _us_, Soph."

"But Bella said she'd always need –"

"Not right now,"

"But –"

"Listen, Sophie, do you trust me?" Ava said seriously. Sophie stared into her eyes and slowly nodded her head. Ava smiled again. "Good. So what are you guys going to do now?" She asked the Cullen's.

They stared at her like she was crazy. They had no experience with a vampire as sure as Ava. Even Alice was never as sure as Ava seemed to be.

Ava rolled her eyes and sighed, "Look, I know that you hate us. I mean we did have a hand in tormenting you, but this about something different. It's about Bella. And I speak for the whole room when I say that Bella means a lot to us. So what are you going to do about her running away?"

"We could go after her?" Emmett said, making it a question as he was unsure around this small commanding vampire.

"Emmett, we don't even know where she went," said Rosalie.

"We might," Alice said. "There are two places that we knew she had family. Maybe she went back to one of them," Alice mused.

She looked up to see Hailey, Lucy, Sophie, and Ava slowly shaking their heads. "Nooo," they elongated.

"Alice can't you see her decisions?" Esme asked.

Alice shook her head, defeated. "No she must still know to block me. I can't get see anything about her."

The Cullen family sat in their own thoughts. How were they going to find Bella if they had no idea where she went?

"We could go ask the mutts to sniff her out for us." Emmett suggested. A quick smack to the back of his head by Rosalie stopped that idea.

"What was that?" Edward suddenly said, two minutes after Emmett's suggestion. His family members looked at him in confusion and found him concentrating on Ava, who was busy being obvious about avoiding Edward's gaze and staring at the ceiling.

"What Edward?" Carlisle asked his son.

Edward continued concentrating on Ava, but said, "She knows something about where Bella is. She's hiding it from me."

Sadie snorted. "Of course she knows –"

"Shh," hissed Sophie, elbowing Sadie in the ribs to quiet her. Sophie knew that Ava wasn't telling the Cullen's for a reason and that if she wanted to tell them where Bella was then she would tell them.

Everyone of the Cullen's was now watching Bella's children. They knew more than they had initially let on. Of course they did, they had been Bella's "family" for a while now.

"You said you wanted us to go after her. Why aren't you helping us do just that?" Edward asked.

Ava stopped acting oblivious and stared straight into Edward's eyes. "Do you honestly want to find Bella?"

"Yes," Edward immediately said.

"All of you?"

"Yes," all of the Cullen's said.

"Are you going to hurt Bella again?" Sophie interjected.

"How did you know –"

"Because Bella told us," Lucy said. She grabbed her sister's hand, the one that wasn't holding her teddy bear. "We're the first ones she ever changed and she told us because she loves us. And we know that you hurt her. And that you're still hurting her."

"So are you?" Sophie asked again. "Going to hurt Bella again?"

Seven "No's" were said.

Ava brightened up considerably. "Excellent. So I know you don't know this, but Bella's in Chicago. And it's not for what you think."

"What is in Chicago for Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"That's a different story for a different time. Now come on we have quite a few ways to go. I mean we could teleport, but Alex hasn't developed his ability beyond transporting one person with him at a time. So we're running." Hailey said that time. She led the unusual vampire group out of the house and into the night.

All of them were only focused on finding Bella. That's the probable reason why they forgot about their little human in the house who had cried herself to sleep.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Hey Bree," greeted Bella.

Fifteen year old Bree stared at who stood before her. "Hey Bella," she whispered back.

Bella's eyes darted around Bree's room. She wanted to drink in what Bree was like now. She hadn't talked to Bree in six years, though unknown to Bree, she had seen her a few times in the past six years.

"How've you been?" Bella asked.

Bree shrugged her shoulders. "Good, I guess. They let me skip a grade in school."

Bella smiled. "That's great. I always knew you were smart."

"Bella?" Bree hesitantly said.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

Bella sighed. "Oh, Bree, you're so much more perceptive than I give you credit for."

Bree smirked a little. "Well, I was raised by a vampire for six years. I had to be so you wouldn't sneak up on me."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"You still remember?" Bella asked softly.

Bree slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I still remember. I haven't told anyone if that's what you're worried about." She suddenly spat.

Bella hastily shook her head, "No, no I always knew you wouldn't say a word. I trust you."

"So, then, why are you here? And why now?"

"It's been a long six years. I just needed to see you."

Bree cocked her head at Bella. "Bella?" Bella looked up at her sister. "I know you're lying."

Bella smiled sadly, "Yeah, apparently I'm still not a good liar."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bree asked her while motioning for Bella to sit down next to her on her bed. Bree grabbed some textbooks and threw them on the floor to make room for Bella. They made a loud bang and Bella winced at the sudden loud sound. "Sorry." Bree apologized.

Bella walked over and sat down on Bree's comforter. She sighed before asking, "Did I ever tell you about the Cullen's?"

Bree scrunched up her face in concentration before saying, "No, you never did."

"Well it's a long story."

"I've got time," said Bree.

Before Bella began she looked over at her sister. She looked so much like Bella and Renee. And she was almost as old as Bella would always look. Stuck in her eighteen year old body.

"I missed you Bree." Bella suddenly said. She wasn't looking up at Bree, but down at her hands. She wasn't sure how Bree would take it, seeing her so suddenly after Bella had essentially abandoned her six years ago.

Suddenly Bree's hand was reaching for Bella's. Bella let her sister grab her ice cold hand and hold it. "I missed you too Bells."

Bella smiled.

"Now how about that story? I bet I could help you figure everything out. I am smart after all." Bree teased.

"Now, now there's no need to be a show off." Bella laughed.

Bree put her hand against her chest in a very dramatic way and said, "Me? Never."

Both girls broke into a fit of laughter and Bella already felt lighter. With Bree's help maybe they could figure everything out.

For the time being, though, Bella was just glad that she was with Bree once more.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Alright so…I sent this to both my Beta's and I was waiting for a reply from one, but it's been a while. So I'm just going to post it. **

**Yeah…**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Thanks.**


	14. Kill! Kill! Kill!

**Chapter Fourteen: Kill! Kill! Kill! by The Pierces**

"…**And it's kill…kill…killin' me**

**Its kill, kill, kill, kill, killin' me**

**That I'm still in love with you…"**

**Disclaimer: It's on my profile, duh.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bella Swan knew that she was breaking the terms of her agreement with the Volturi, but she just needed _someone_ to talk to.

Being a vampire, she couldn't very well stroll into therapy. She'd not only end up scaring the poor therapist to death, but she'd also most likely end up siphoning the life out of him. While that normally wouldn't have bothered her before, it sure was starting to now.

And Bella?...well she was unsure of what to think about that.

So she went to the one person that she knew she absolutely cared about.

Bree.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Ready yet?"

"No."

"….how about now?"

"No."

"….now?"

"Bree!" exasperated Bella.

Bree laughed. "What? You told me you would _finally_ tell me about the Cullen's."

"And I will" sighed Bella.

"Well, hurry up, before I turn fifty" replied Bree.

Bella smiled at Bree. "When did you become so sassy?"

"It's pretty much in my blood, Bella" shrugged Bree.

Bella laughed and Bree reveled in it. She hadn't heard Bella laugh in such a long time. It felt good to have Bella, her only sister, back even if it was only for a short time.

"Shut up" laughed Bella. She calmed down enough to turn serious again. "It's hard."

Bree watched her sister closely and truly realized how much this was hurting Bella, whatever "this" was. She scooted closer to Bella on the bed and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. You know that, right?" Bree didn't want to push Bella too far. She was actually perfectly content with just talking about nothing. As long as Bella was there.

Bella carefully leaned her head on Bree's head and welcomed her sister's embrace. "I know. I do want to, but it just hurts."

Bree didn't bother saying anything. She knew that Bella would tell her if and when she was ready.

Together they sat in silence for ten minutes. Bella - fighting the storm within her and Bree - soaking up everything about Bella.

Finally, Bella sighed, "I was seventeen when I first saw him. I had just moved…"

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves -"

"Ava! Could you please stop?" Alice Cullen finally interrupted the young girl.

Ava, who was leading the group, laughed from her spot ahead of Alice. "But it's so much fun!" she exclaimed.

"Not to us. We're on a mission here" replied Alice.

"No, duh" interrupted Hailey. Hailey was the oldest of the Swan group and felt it her duty to watch the younger ones. She turned around, never breaking from her run next to her group, to speak to Alice, "She's a kid. She's going to do…kid stuff. You'd better get used to it."

"Alice, just let it go. They _are_ helping us here." Rosalie reasoned. She actually didn't mind the annoying song. She thought it a nice change compared to the gloom that the Cullen's had been wallowing in for the past few years.

"Fine," Alice gave in. She was mostly on edge because her visions were not helpful. Bella still knew to never settle on one future, so Alice was unable to see anything about her or her family now that they were trying to find Bella again.

Alice, or any of the Cullen's for that matter minus Rosalie, didn't like that they were following children. Albeit vampire children, but still they were once strongly for protecting Bella and now they were leading the people they believed to have hurt her most, to her. It had most of the Cullen clan on edge. For all they knew they could be running into a trap. But, at this point, they were willing to do anything to find Bella now.

Sophie and Lucy looked at each other and smiled. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…"

Ava laughed and joined in.

One by one the Cullen's sighed. They had a long run ahead of them.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Bella, I'm just going to say this" dramatized Bree. She paused before saying, "I hope I got none of your bad luck."

Bella laughed. "It's not all bad luck. And I'm not done with the story yet."

Bree shrugged. "I don't know. Sounds like bad luck to me. First, you almost die by van. Second, you lose your way finding a bookstore. A _bookstore_, who does that? And third, you almost get beaten and possibly worse than that. I'm pretty sure there's more to come to." Bree finished her rant and looked at Bella.

Bella sat there and pointedly stared at Bree.

Bree grinned sheepishly. "Alright, I get it, I'll shut up. All you had to do was ask. Now, please continue with your tale of bad luck."

Bella laughed, once more, before throwing a pillow at Bree – carefully. Bree easily caught it and laughed along with her sister.

"Now," said Bella after a moment or two of laughing. "Are you done with your smart-ass remarks?"

Bree pretended to pause and seriously think about it before saying, "Yes."

Bella skeptically eyed her before starting again, "So, as I was saying, we ate at this Italian…"

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Take one down, pass it around, fifty-nine bottles of blood on the wall…"

"I'm starting to agree with Alice." Emmett suddenly spoke up. "Can't we just find Bella in peace?"

"Umm…no" retorted Ava. She was having far too much fun inflicting her version of revenge on the Cullen's. It may not have seemed like it to the others, but Ava still held a grudge against the Cullen coven for hurting Bella. While she wanted Bella to be happy and she knew that Cullen's were the key to that, she also wanted the Cullen's to suffer. Bella most likely would make them suffer some, but Ava wanted them to suffer just a little more.

"Emmett just let her be. We're probably close to Bella anyways, right?" Edward asked, hopefully. He honestly wasn't paying that much attention to the annoying songs that a few of the Swan children were signing. He was only thinking about Bella.

Everyone looked towards Ava and waited for her answer to Edward's question.

"Yep, almost there" she slyly replied. Unbeknownst to all, but they could have been to Bella sooner. Ava just wanted more time to mess with the Cullen's.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all agreed with him.

"So what song would you guys like to hear next?" Ava happily asked.

A groan from Emmett and Alice were the response.

Ava smiled.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Silence.

That was all there was after Bella had finished her story. Her memories were a little hazy, but she made it through alright.

"Wow," said Bree. "Just…wow."

Bella watched her sister for any signs of anger or sadness or hurt, but Bree had a good poker face.

"So…what's the problem again?" Bree asked.

Bella's mouth almost dropped open in shock. Was Bree not listening to the story at all?

"Were you not listening to the story at all?" Bella spoke her thoughts.

"Of course I was!" said Bree. She broke eye contact with Bella and instead used her pointer finger to draw swirls on her comforter. "I just don't get what the problem is."

"Bree!" Bella almost yelled before she remembered that this was her sister and she had not been the one to live through the pain. "They killed our parents. Our mom, my dad, your dad; they're all dead because of them."

Bree shook her head slowly. "Nooo…" she elongated "They are all dead because of Victoria."

"It's their fault that she went after them!"

"If you want to get technical, it's your fault."

"How?"

Bree paused, "I mean…you're the one who ignored the fact that they were a family of vampires. Of course there was going to be danger involved and not just the 'I vant to suck your blood' type of danger either."

"But I –"

Bree sighed, "Look, Bella, you know it's not their fault. They left. They had no idea that Victoria would come back for you. Remember how you left me?"

"Yeah, but that was because I had to! I love you too much for you to get hurt." Bella explained.

Bree pointedly looked at her, but Bella didn't know what for. "Exactly."

Now Bella was just confused. "Exactly what?"

Bree felt like she was talking to a kid. How could she have figured this out and Bella hadn't? Bree chalked it up to Bella being blinded by her hate. "You left me because you had to. _You_ had to." Bree repeated. She was determined to get through to her sister. "You said you love me too much for me to get hurt."

Bella still wasn't putting it all together. "And?"

Bree fell back on her bed, groaning. She lay there for a minute before she popped back up. She looked directly into Bella's dull red eyes, "Bella, don't you see? What if he left because he loves you too much to get hurt? What if _they _left to keep you safe?"

The two sisters sat staring at each other for one or two minutes. Bree could see it all clicking together in Bella's eyes.

And then suddenly Bella was shaking her head. "No, no, no…" was all she repeatedly said. She jumped off of Bree's bed and started pacing the room.

Bree watched Bella as she was mumbling to herself and pacing her room. Bree sighed, shook her head, and reached down to grab her math book off the floor.

She knew that it was going to take some time for Bella to process everything, she figured she mine as well get some homework done.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Are we there yet?" Sophie whined.

Another collective groan could be heard from the Cullen's while the Swan's laughed. They were having fun annoying the Cullen coven.

"Not yet." Ava happily replied.

Sophie purposefully waited a couple of seconds. "How about now?"

"Nope, still not there Soph." Hailey replied this time.

"Are we –"

"Seriously?" Jasper interrupted.

Ava, Sophie, Lucy, Hailey, Sadie, and Alex all tried to stifle their laughter, but were unsuccessful at it.

By now Edward; Emmett; Alice; Jasper; and even Carlisle and Esme were annoyed with the antics of the young vampires. Jasper's annoyance was fueled even more by the annoyance of his family members. If it weren't for the fact that they were going after Bella, he would have fled a while back.

"Okay." Ava said.

The Cullen's looked at one another in confusion.

"Okay, what?" Alice asked.

"Okay, we're done." Ava replied.

"Really?" Emmett asked. He skeptically eyed the young vampires before him that had been consistently annoying for a while now. "Why?" He asked them.

Ava all of a sudden stopped in her tracks. Her sudden stop nearly had the whole Cullen Coven crash right into her. They managed to all skid to a stop and instead ended up running into each other.

The Swan children, who had been ahead of Ava at this point, looked at the Cullen's laying on the ground and broke into a fit of laughter that had the Cullen's glaring at them.

"You know you could give us a hand." Alice huffed as she pulled herself out from underneath Emmett.

"We could, but we don't want to." Hailey replied.

However; Sophie and Lucy walked over to where Rosalie lay and helped her to her feet as best they could since she was taller than them.

"Thanks," said Rosalie, who smiled down at the two girls.

"No problem." They both replied before returning to their spot ahead of Ava.

Alice pointedly looked at Hailey, who merely shrugged her shoulders, "She reminds them of their mom for some weird reason, I don't know."

In response to Emmett's question, Ava replied, "Because we are nearly to Bella."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"…times five by four and…" mumbled Bree as she did her math. She finished up the problem she was working on and looked at her paper. "You know, for one single answer it sure does take a while to get. I mean look at this! I used the whole page to figure the stupid thing out," she ranted holding up her paper for Bella to see.

"Sure," replied Bella, offhandedly not even looking at the paper being waved around.

Bree watched Bella with impatience. How hard was it to comprehend? She loved the Cullen's and they loved her. End of story.

"Bella, you're going to put a hole in my floor."

Bella stopped her pacing and looked over at Bree, who sat on the bed still. She then looked from Bree, to the floor, to the window.

"I have to go," she suddenly said.

Bree jumped up. "What? No! I'm sorry, go ahead and put a hole in the floor. I need a new carpet anyways." She started to ramble.

Bella half-smiled and walked over to Bree. She gently placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "It's not that, Bree. It's just…" hesitated Bella. "It's just they'll be here soon."

Bree's shoulders sagged. "Oh, okay." While she understood, she still didn't want Bella to leave.

Bella hated seeing her sister so sad. "You never know, Bree, I could come back here again."

"But you won't."

Bella didn't have anything to say to that because it was true. She'd already risked more than enough coming this one time. She couldn't risk anymore.

Suddenly Bree brightened. "What if I lied to them? Could you stay a little longer then?"

Bella studied her face and she didn't have it in her to say no.

"That might just work, Bree."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"There. That's where Bella is." Ava pointed out Bree's window amongst the others on the two story house.

"Who's going to go and get her?" Esme asked.

"I will." Edward immediately said. Everyone nodded their heads in consent. Of course he would get her first. He was the one who had to tell her the truth after all.

"So am I. Everyone else is going to wait out here." Ava said.

Ava and Edward didn't wait to see if the others would listen. Instead they made their way up to Bree's open window. They jumped through and landed with a small thud in the middle of room. They could both smell Bella's scent had been in here. Before they could look, though, the door opened and in walked a young girl. Edward had never seen her before and was prepared to run before Ava said, "Hello Bree."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bree studied the two vampires before her. She had known that they would have been in the room once she opened the door. She knew the little one to be called Ava. Bella had told her so.

"Hello Ava," replied Bree. She walked past the vampires and sat down on the edge of her bed. "What are you doing here?"

_Seriously what are they doing here?_ She thought. _They should know when to turn around._

Ava cocked her eyebrow. "You know why we're here. Where's Bella?"

Bree looked between Edward and Ava before answering, "I don't know."

Edward growled a low growl, but Bree heard it nonetheless. "You do know."

Bree coolly turned her gaze on Edward's. "What makes you think so? My mind and mouth say the exact same thing. I. Don't. Know."

Edward was taken aback that this mysterious girl knew he could read minds. He did not know that Bree knew all about his family nor did he know that she was Bella's sister. None of the Cullen's knew, only the Swan coven knew that and they hadn't bothered to tell the Cullen's.

"Bree you know something. Now tell us where Bella is." Ava demanded. She was getting impatient. Bella was here, she was sure.

Bree stood up. "Are all vampires deaf or just you two? I said I don't know where she is. She was here and then she left. Gone."

Again, Edward was shocked that Bree knew they were vampires. He would have to learn who this Bree person was from the Swan coven because her thoughts weren't giving anything away.

"Where did she go?" Ava ground out through her teeth.

Bree shrugged. "Beats me."

Edward turned to stare at Ava. She had been the one that was so sure that Bella would be here. She should know where Bella went.

Ava, unaware of Edward's stare, was busy trying to figure how she had missed this new development. How had something like Bella leaving this spot slipped through her visions?

And then it came. The vision that showed Bella leaving the house. She hadn't seen it before because Bella had been thinking of staying. She hadn't shown Ava this new path until she was far enough away. And Ava didn't think of this happening so she never factored it in into her visions. Thus, Bella had escaped them.

Ava growled. She didn't like being duped. "Let's go Edward. We have to follow her scent and catch her before she gets too far."

Without so much as a goodbye both vampires jumped out the window.

Bree watched from the safety of her room as both the Cullen coven and the Swan coven took off into the night.

She felt more than heard Bella return to the room.

"Good job, Bree. That should keep them away. I laid a false trail." Bella commented.

Bree smiled. She was happy Bella was with her for a while longer, but she was always sure that the Cullen's would come back.

She had given Edward a hint.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

'**Ello!**

**First, thanks to my beta for beta-ing this for me! Or most of it. I sent it to him and got it back and then added a little more….**

**Second, sorry it took forever! College kicked my ass! But it was fun and I miss it and although I'm terrified of the harder classes I'm taking next semester; I can't wait to go back! I'm kind of bored during our break….and my self-diagnosed depression seems to be getting worse at some times…..meh. Also, I would have gotten his chapter out earlier, but I had trouble with the song and I went to my grandma's house for Christmas and trust me when I say there is NO internet there. Even our phones die fast and have no signal.**

**Third….who here has Just Dance 2? Because I just got it and the Wii for Christmas and I'm freaking sore! But it's fully awesome! I love it!**

**And fourth, I thought of a new direction for this story to make it longer then I had originally planned. (It would probably have been ending soon, but not anymore!) Or maybe it'll just be, like, one chapter longer. Pft, I guess we'll see. **_**So I have a question…what do you guys want to happen to Bree?**_

**Okay, so….**_**what present do you guys love the most?**_** I'll tell you mine in the next chapter…**

**.**


	15. I'd Come For You

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Chapter Fifteen: I'd Come For You – Nickelback**

"…**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing**

**My mind was closing, now I'm believing…**

…**So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone**

**I'd search forever just to bring you home,**

**Here and now this I vow…"**

**Disclaimer: It is located on my profile.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Ava, do you know where we're going?" Sophie couldn't help but whine as they stopped to reassess their path. They had been running for what seemed like hours after they had stopped at Bree's place only to find that Bella was not there.

Ava merely growled; something that she never did to her coven mates. It must have made her really angry; how Bella had slipped through the holes in her visions.

Still, in every sense Sophie was only a child, so in response she stuck her tongue out at Ava's back.

And still, they kept on running behind Ava. Ava, who would rather drink blood from a drunk before admitting that she had absolutely no idea where Bella went.

Ava tried to picture where Bella might have gone, but it was no use. She did not know where to go next in the sprawling forest.

She knew she had no choice, "Split up!" She commanded. "Watch out for her scent. Check everything. Meet back here with any news. I'll try to find her in my visions."

"What?" screeched a disgruntled Alice. "You mean to tell me that you don't know where you've been going this whole time?"

Ava, who was battling internally over the fact that she had actually failed, shrugged her shoulders in response.

"You… and we… I'm going –"

Jasper wrapped his arm around his wife and tried to calm her before she did something irrational. Though Alice couldn't see it, Jasper knew that Ava was battling turmoil within and he knew that it was probably a first for the young vampire. "Come on Alice, let's go this way." And he half dragged, half lead Alice to the farthest left.

"Emmett, let's go this way" said Rosalie, as she grabbed her husband's hand and they headed towards the right.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward opted to continue running straight ahead.

Hailey walked up towards Ava and placed a comforting hand on the younger vampires shoulder.

"You know this isn't your fault, Ava. Bella is just tricky. We'll find her though."

Hailey turned around, nodded her head at the other young Swan vampires behind her, and together they all took off back where they had come. It was highly impossible, but what if they had missed a scent from Bella that suggested she had taken a different path somewhere in the forest at some point?

Ava fell to the ground once everyone had split up, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "Where did you go, Bella?"

She felt lost. Bella was practically her mom. Sure, she had the other members of the Swan coven, but they were come and go. Some of them were lost in battles against the Volturi. Some were lost because they disobeyed Bella. But Bella had always been there for Ava. And though Bella would never admit it, Ava knew that Bella held some sort of love for the children that she created.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"…we went a good amount of miles and we didn't find anything." Carlisle reported.

Ava felt her spirits sink. Would they ever find Bella?

A quick rustle of leaves to her left let her know that Jasper and Alice were back. Sure enough the empath and psychic appeared in front of the already four gathered vampires.

Ava looked at them with hopeful eyes.

Jasper shook his head.

Ava couldn't help but scream at the situation, causing the vampires around her to jump at the sudden outburst.

"What the hell?" A voice to their right boomed.

Emmett and Rosalie walked out of the forest next, both covered in leaves and twigs, and Ava knew that they were taking finding Bella very seriously.

"Please say you found _something_." Ava said.

Rosalie looked down and shook her head.

Ava sighed.

"Okay, well we'll just have to regroup and think of a new plan."

"A new plan? I don't think we ever had an old plan," said Alice.

Ava couldn't help but glare at her. Alice was doing nothing but being a pessimist at the moment. But Ava supposed she couldn't entirely blame Alice. They were all anxious to find Bella.

"Before we start fighting," interrupted Carlisle, before the two vampires could start bickering. "I think we all agree that our main goal is to find –"

"Ava!"

A lot of rustling was heard, as well as the snap of twigs and what sounded like to be small branches before the Swan children crashed out of the forest. Sadie appeared before Ava first, her power allowing her to go right through the trees that the others were avoiding. But soon enough, all the children were in front of Ava.

All of them were smiling like Cheshire cats.

Ava knew she could count on them.

"What did you find?" She immediately asked. She could feel the excitement and knew that it must be a big discovery if even Jasper couldn't contain the Swan children's emotions.

The Cullen coven all gathered around the young children, eager to hear what they had found.

"We're headed the wrong way" said Hailey.

"But Bella's scent goes this way." Before Emmett was even finished talking, Hailey was shaking her head.

"We know, but –"

Sophie interrupted her, "We found another scent that doubled back."

Every vampire started to feel hope again. They were going to find Bella.

"Where?" Ava asked no one particular.

Lucy answered, "It was hard to find, we almost didn't. But Alex was checking the trees and he picked up the scent at the very top of the trees."

"I think that Bella was staying in the trees until she was a safe enough distance away from her original trail before she returned to the ground. That way we wouldn't notice dual scents. One headed away and the other headed back. The one that headed the way we just came from was fresher." Alex explained quickly.

Edward growled suddenly making everyone jump.

"That's what she meant," he said, confusing everyone.

He looked up and noticed the confused gazes before sighing, "When we were talking to Bree, in her mind she said 'they should know when to turn around.' But why would she say that if she knew going back for us would mean headed back to Forks? She knew that Bella would never return to Forks."

"She gave us a hint," said Carlisle.

"Oh!"

Everyone watched as Ava went into a vision. When she came out of it, she smiled.

"We found you Bella."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Though Bree had not been watching the clock since Ava and Edward Cullen had left her room, she knew that a good amount of time had passed. Two hours tops.

So where were they?

If they were quick, they would have caught on to the fact that Bella had laid a false trail and was actually back with Bree.

And yet, Bree was left in a silent house (seeing as her parents were actually at some party) with her vampire sister. And said vampire sister was starting to get suspicious.

"Oh ha ha!" Bree laughed. Her laugh was too fake to even remotely be considered convincing.

Bella, sensing something was up with her sister, narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

She watched as Bree would not meet her gaze and listened as her heart beat sped up. Tale tall signs of someone who was lying.

"What are you hiding Bree?" Bella asked coolly.

Bree's eyes snapped towards Bella's, "Nothing!" she all but shouted, shaking her head at such a ridiculous fast pace that it would have otherwise looked comical if they were in a different situation.

"Bree -,"

Suddenly Bree stood, "Who wants a drink?"

Bella raised her eyebrow.

Bree met Bella's stare for a fraction of a second, "Just me then? Well, I guess obviously. Since I don't feel like stepping outside to find a poor animal. Plus I don't think mom would appreciate… you know… blood… well I'll just be –"

And Bree's babbling disappeared as she made her escape out of her own room and down into the kitchen.

She went to retrieve a glass cup from one of the cupboards, letting it slam shut as she turned around.

"Holy shi…_ooot_" she yelled, nearly dropping the glass in her hand.

"Nice save" smirked Bella.

Bree sent her a glare and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a pitcher of juice and poured herself a cup. After she had downed the whole glass of juice she walked over to the sink and put the empty glass in.

"Bree, I know you're hiding something from me." Bella said as the two sisters made their way back upstairs.

"What?" Bree exclaimed, a little too obviously. Acting had never been her strong suit and she certainly was not equipped to lie to her vampire sister. "I would never –"

Bree came to a sudden halt in her doorway. Bella - who was being extremely careful since she was around her sister - gently crashed into her from behind, nearly knocking her over.

Bella quickly made sure that her sister was okay before looking up to see what had caused Bree to stop so suddenly.

"Cullen's," she said. _Run_, she thought at the same time.

Before she could take even one step she felt small, but strong, hands grab her arms. Bella looked down to see Hailey and Sophie on her right side, and Lucy and Sadie on her other.

And Bella knew that she wasn't going anywhere, at least not for a while.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Hi.**

**I did it. Popped out another chapter. And that sounds fairly grotesque…**

**How are my lovely readers? I'm so very sorry that I abandoned you guys for a while there. I'm dealing with life. **

**Speaking of life – I have none. Haha, I think I'm suffering a breakdown or burnout from college. I need someone to talk to, but I couldn't afford a therapist and I don't think I'm bad off enough to even see a therapist. And my mom doesn't get it. She just keeps on getting after me about how important school is; which, I get, but I'm so burned out from going a continuous year and still going. The only thing that I'm looking forward to is my birthday in Vegas, but even that is giving me problems. I'm kind of, sort of worried about school, but not enough. I'm such a bad student this semester. I think I just need someone to talk to, but I have no one. I wouldn't mind talking to some of you guys…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. And as always, don't forget to review.**

**Xx. Liv**


	16. A Place In This World & Last Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry if you've gotten an email so many times letting you know a new chapter is up. FF is giving me a hard time about uploading this chapter! It's so frustrating. I've tried to upload this pretty much about ten times. And then I decided to change the song. So, hopefully this will only take one upload for it to stay and work.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Place in This World & Last Kiss – Taylor Swift**

"… **I don't know what I want**

**So don't ask me**

'**cause I'm still trying to figure it out…"**

"…**you told me you loved me,**

**So why did you go away?**

…**Never thought we'd have a last kiss,**

**Never imagined we'd end like this,**

**Your name forever the name on my lips…"**

**Disclaimer: It's on my profile.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bella huffed.

Well, she was in quite a pickle, wasn't she?

All she had wanted was someone to talk to. But she didn't have any friends. She didn't even have any acquaintances. Hell, she practically had nobody – except her half-sister Bree. And though the Volturi had threatened to murder her sister if Bella so much even spoke a syllable to Bree, Bella just wanted to feel like she was wanted again.

She wanted to feel like she belonged.

And now? Well now, she had the Cullen's blocking her entrance, Bree had betrayed her, and the children that she had created were holding her down.

Bella turned to look at Bree. "So," Bella said, quirking her eyebrow. "Not hiding anything from me, huh?

Bree grimaced. "I'm sorry," she said, looking close to tears. "I really, really am. I just wanted you to be hap – "

"Don't even finish that sentence," growled Bella, knowing full well that Bree was faking the tears.

"Bella, don't turn against your sister," Rosalie said.

Bella glared at her.

Bree folded her arms and jutted out her hip, glaring at her vampire sister. "Look, Bella," she said in a no-nonsense tone, shocking the entire Cullen family. "I know full well that you may hate me after this. But the truth of it is; I'm doing this because I love you."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, wishing Bree would stop talking.

"I _want _you to be happy," continued Bree. "You have done so much for me, even when you didn't have to. You're important to me in every way possible, vampire or not." Bree walked up to the restrained Bella and took her cold, beautiful face in between her hands. Bella opened her eyes and red irises met brown. "Just hear them out. Please. For me?"

Bella took her time, but Bree knew that she would say 'yes.' Bree hated using the sister connection against Bella, but she really did believe that the Cullen's would not hurt Bella anymore, no matter how much Bella herself refused to believe that.

"Fine," grumbled Bella at last.

"You have to really hear them out, Bellsy," said Bree, using the old nickname that she used to call her sister when she was younger.

Bella's face softened ever so softly as she nodded her head.

Bree smiled.

She had won this argument, now she only hoped that the Cullen's wouldn't ruin her trust in them either.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Alice fidgeted nervously under Bella's hard gaze.

After Bree had convinced Bella to hear them out, the young human had disappeared downstairs under the pretense that she had homework to finish. However, all the vampires in the room could hear her iPod playing through her earphones and the unmistakable scribbling of someone who was just doodling.

Teenagers are all the same.

"Well? Are you going to say something or are we going to stare at each other all night?" Bella snapped.

Edward quickly glanced at Alice, his eyes asking the question that he didn't dare say out loud.

_Will she listen?_

Alice scanned the future for anything. She hadn't been able to see Bella for a while, considering that Bella knew how to block her sight.

_Bella would listen to them. All of them. There was a blurry void where it seemed that Bella might be talking. The outcome of their talk was still unknown. _

Edward had been watching his sister's vision as she saw was having it.

He felt a small portion of his confidence return, now that he knew Bella would listen to them. He recalled the command that the young Bree seemed to have over Bella. What was their relation? Were they friends once? No. Bree did in some sense remind him of Bella, though. They both had brown hair and brown eyes, Bree's eyes were almost an exact replica of Bella's.

No.

Were they sisters?

He delved into his families minds and found them thinking the same thing. Bella and Bree looked so much alike that the entire Cullen coven was coming to the conclusion that they were related by blood.

"Hello?" Bella snapped, her patience wearing thin. "I told Bree I'd listen to you. I didn't tell her that I would stand here for hours and wait for you to speak. So speak now or forever hold your peace," she finished, smirking at her chosen words.

_Edward, _Carlisle called out in his mind. Edward's eyes snapped over to his adoptive fathers. _I think we should let someone that Bella somewhat trusts speak first. _

Edward looked at Rosalie. He felt relieved. He wasn't sure if he could speak to Bella right now. He had no idea what he would even say to her. Letting Rosalie, and possibly the rest of the family, speak before him would allow him to put everything he wanted to tell Bella into actual words.

He just hoped that Bella would truly listen to him.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Rosalie, sensing Edward's gaze, looked over in his direction to see him and Carlisle both staring at her. Carlisle inclined his head to Bella, who was watching the exchange discreetly, letting Rosalie know that they wanted her to speak first.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Did they really think that Bella couldn't see all they were doing?

_She's a vampire, dimwit. She can see _every_ little movement now._

Edward sharply glanced at her.

Rosalie ignored him. Bella was now watching Rosalie, her eyes expectant.

"Look Bella, I know that you hate us and that you would rather be anywhere other than here," said Rosalie, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Her family members gasped. She wasn't supposed to say stuff like that!

Rosalie moved closer to Bella. "You have every reason to hate us," she softly said.

"Rose, maybe we should let Alice –" interrupted Carlisle, taking a step towards his stubborn daughter.

"But, Bella, you can't hold in your anger and your pain. Trust me; it will forever change you the longer you keep those feelings in. You told me your story and I get it. But you don't know our stories during that time. Listen to them and hear them."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"I'm sorry," sobbed Alice.

Bella stared at her in confusion. After Rosalie had spoken to her, she had made a half-hearted attempt to truly listen to Emmett's, in essence, speech.

It just seemed like a load of gibberish to Bella. Sure, he had said how much he loved her and missed her and that things just weren't the same when she was with them, but it wasn't much of a "story" like Rosalie had said.

Apparently Rosalie didn't think so either because when he had finished talking to Bella, Rosalie cast him an incredulous glance.

And now Alice was a sobbing (albeit no tears falling) mess and she had only spoken two words to Bella.

Bella wasn't even sure what she was sorry for. Bella looked up at Rosalie, her face clearly saying 'really?'

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, her face saying 'I-don't-know.'

Alice looked Bella straight in the eyes, to let her know see how sincere her next words were. "I wasn't watching your future. I'm sorry. I wanted to, but we thought a clean break from you would be best. I wish I had seen Victoria and stopped her. I'm sorry, so sorry, Bella. I failed you and I will forever blame myself for that."

Bella didn't want to, but she felt just a tiny bit bad.

She still wouldn't say anything though.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

One by the one the rest of the Cullen's pleaded their stories to Bella. The only other one that made Bella feel a tiny bit worse was Jasper. Like Alice, he was blaming himself. And Bella had previously flat out told him that it was pretty much all his fault. A huge part of her wanted to tell him that she didn't really blame him, that it wasn't his fault, that she was a clumsy human in the first place. But there was a small cynical part of her that overpowered her rational part and put the full blame on Jasper.

Bella started to feel annoyed that she was even thinking of all of this again.

But it didn't stop there. Because after Jasper had spoken to Bella; Edward was up next.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

He didn't know what to say to her yet. And everyone had already spoken before him.

He looked at Bella, sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She looked so small, compared to the strong Bella he had seen in the previous days. Her "children" had let her go around the time that Jasper was speaking to Bella. And keeping her promise to Bree, Bella had stayed in the room and listened to everyone as they spoke.

Bree was still downstairs, but she had fallen asleep long ago. Her soft snores could be heard to all the vampires in the house. The vampire children had moved her from the kitchen table, where she had fallen asleep, to the couch in the living room.

Carlisle gave his son a small push in the back, encouraging him to speak up.

_Edward, son, now is the time to speak up. Bella hasn't said much since we came here._

_Edward, just tell her what your heart says. Be honest with her. _I considered Esme's words and took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing…

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

I watched him.

I watched as he seemed to be at a loss for words. I don't know why. He had no problem spitting out sentences when he left me in the woods.

At one point, Carlisle gave him a small push forward. Was it that hard for him to speak to me? To even be near me?

"Bella," he started. "_My _sweet, Bella –"

I flinched at the name that once made my breath catch.

He noticed and paused, visibly gulping.

"I'm sorry."

I almost felt like punching him for even saying it. Jasper must have sensed my mood and said something to Edward mentally because Edward rushed out the next couple of sentences.

"I know that won't mean much to you now. And it shouldn't, not after the way I treated you. But you have to know that I am completely and irrevocably sorry for an innumerous amount of things that I have done to you."

I felt Jasper try to project the emotions of misery, pain, and sorry onto me from what Edward was feeling.

I glared at him and the emotions stopped.

"But Bella," Edward's voice had taken on a gentle quality and I found myself staring into his liquid gold eyes. "How could you have believed that I didn't love you when I had told you it numerous times before?"

"So why did you go away?" I asked, tearing my eyes from his to look down at the carpet.

"You were a human and we are vampires. Our very existence was putting your life in danger. It took the incident with Jasper for me to finally see that. I left to protect you," he replies.

I snap my eyes shut, as if it would make his words disappear. No. I won't believe it.

After a couple of seconds, I reopen my eyes to see the entire family watching me with scared and hopeful eyes. I glare at them, especially Edward. "You moved on from me though. I wasn't special to any of you."

Edward let out a long deep sigh. "Bella, I never… I could never –"

Rosalie's movement caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I looked towards her. "Ashley was his rebound girl, Bella. He just won't call the little home wrecker that."

I watch Edward pinch the bridge of his nose. Before he can catch my gaze again I place my chin on my knees and stare at the Cullen's legs. "I know you don't trust me, Bella. Not to mention the fact that you probably hate my guts, but could you please forgive the rest of my family? They were just acting on my orders. I made them cut off all contact with you and I made Alice stop searching for your future."

He had moved closer to me by now. He kneeled down to my height and suddenly I was caught in his gaze again. His eyes were burning, wanting me to believe him. "Please, Bella," he begged.

Could I believe him?

Should I believe him?

"I'm sorry about your parents," he continues softly

I feel my anger flare up again. And the pain.

"No one should have to go through that, especially you," he says, reaching out a hand to caress my cheek, but I jerk back before he can.

His hand falls to his side and he looks so defeated, "I wish I could have stopped all the pain from happening to you. If only I had known… Do you ever think you could forgive my family?"

Do I believe him?

Do I forgive them?

"Or me?"

I don't know what to do.

Rosalie was right about one thing – I did not want to be angry anymore.

And I was tired of holding in all my pain.

I didn't want to hurt anymore.

But could I really just forgive them?

I looked at all of them again. They were all hopeful and nervous.

When I swept over Edward's face, I saw an emotion in his eyes that I hadn't seen in a long while.

A part of my body, my heart I was sure, felt a pull at seeing the emotion again.

I hated that he had that affect over my body still, no matter how small.

_Why did you have to leave me? _I want to yell at him. At all of them.

You left. Why did you have to come back and change everything? Why couldn't they have just let me continue on my rampage?

_I never planned on you changing your mind. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Bazinga! I did it. Another semi-wicked chapter.**

**Not really.**

**Hey! After you review *hint, hint* would you mind doing me a favor and checking out my other story? It would mean a lot to me. **

**Thanks guys!**

**I'm off to dance! …in my living room because that's the only place I'll play Just Dance 3. Ha-ha. **

**Xx. Liv. **

**P.S. Did anyone else notice that you had to turn ON the option to receive alerts for reviews and stuff? At least I did. I wonder how long it's been like that for me.**


	17. Sail

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Chapter Seventeen: Sail – AWOLNATION**

"… **this is how I show my love,**

**I made it in my mind because…**

…**this is how an angel cries**

**I blame it on my own sick pride…**

…**maybe I should cry for help**

**Maybe I should kill myself…**

…**Maybe I'm a different breed**

**Maybe I'm not listening…**

**Disclaimer: It's on my profile.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Is this all you guys do?" asked Lucy, bored.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the young vampire.

Lucy was sitting in the corner of the room with the rest of her coven. She and her sister, Sophie, had been playing rock, paper, scissor together and before that, they played with each other's hair. But now they were feeling restless.

Ever since they had returned from Bree's house, they hadn't done much of anything except move from spot to spot in the house.

After the Cullen's had pleaded their case to Bella, Bella only said one sentence.

"I never planned on you changing your mind."

And then Alice broke out into the biggest smile ever, causing the rest of her family to feel excited. Ava signaled for the rest of the Swan coven to return back to the room with the exception of Alex. Alex carried Bree back up with Ava following behind him.

When they entered the room, they found it empty with the exception of Bella, who was still on the floor and hugging her knees. However, when Alex carried Bree into the room, Bella jumped to her feet and gently took Bree out of his grasp.

"Thanks," she whispered even though there was no need.

Ava and Alex jumped out of the window just as Bree stirred and said, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

The Swan coven then followed the Cullen family back to their house in Forks.

Bella stayed quiet the whole way there, letting the children she had created surround her as they ran. When they made it back to Forks, she was sure that the Cullen's weren't prepared for the ramifications of what they had done.

Ashley was gone.

The Voltuir had taken her.

They had damned another soul to death, either by actual death or by vampirism.

Bella felt bad. She hated the girl for loving Edward and for Edward loving her (and for being so annoying), but she hadn't wanted the human to suffer the same fate she had.

Bella watched as the entire Cullen family seemed to be heartbroken. Apparently, they had forgotten about the human in their house and had simply dashed off to find Bella.

She found it unnerving. They kept on leaving people behind. What happened if they left her again?

They couldn't leave her, if they didn't have her.

And they didn't have her. She was just giving them a small chance. Any sign that she couldn't trust them and she was out of there like a bat out of hell.

She really didn't even want to give them a chance at all.

But they had seemed so sincere when they were talking to her. And she didn't want to be so angry for the rest of her existence, however long that would be.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sophie snuck a peek at Bella.

It had been a couple of days since they had left Forks behind.

It was Ava who had suggested to the Cullen's that it might be best to leave. At first they didn't think it would be best, but Ava convinced them.

They had faked a story about Ashley's death, saying that she had driven from the Cullen house in heartbroken tears when she crashed into a tree, 'causing her car to go up in flames. Emmett and Rosalie had been the ones to crash the car before setting it on fire. Hailey had found a body nearly identical to that of Ashley's.

And then they set off.

They moved to a place very similar to Forks, if you were to ask Sophie. There were trees, and there was rain, and there was a very large house. Very large. It was large enough to house the entire Cullen family and the Swan coven, though Bella preferred to keep her coven at the small house located on the property.

Bella hadn't said a word to any of the Cullen's since she had said goodbye to Bree for, probably, the last time. Instead she chose the time the Cullen's went hunting to come out of her shell.

The Swan coven was learning to trust each other.

Slowly, but surely.

Bella had changed since their visit with Bree. It was like she remembered how children were supposed to be treated or maybe she remembered that they _were, _in essence, just kids. She no longer punished them if they didn't listen to her (mostly because she didn't boss them around anymore). And she also helped them turn to vegetarianism. She made sure that they didn't wander to close to humans.

It was easier for Sophie, Lucy, Ava, and Hailey then it was for Sadie and Alex.

The twins, Ava, and Hailey had been with Bella the longest and had therefore gotten used to being around humans for a short period of time when they were hungry. Also, in times of need they had been forced to drink from animals as well, so they were used to it.

Sadie and Alex were just newborns and had never tasted animal blood before.

They were struggling, but being away from humans made it a little easier for them. Both of them also admitted that they didn't want to kill any more innocent lives.

Sophie, Lucy, and Ava had no problem trusting Bella quickly as they had never been on the receiving end of her punishments. Sadie and Alex were much the same, trusting Bella quickly seeing as she was helping them to not kill humans, also the fact that they were nearly newborns and hadn't ever seen Bella on a rampage.

Hailey was slowly coming around to Bella.

It was a work and progress.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Bella, hide!" squealed Sophie. She didn't give Bella any time to think, instead grabbing her hand as she ran past and dragged Bella along with her.

"What the –" Bella gasped, caught off guard.

"Shhh!" said Sophie.

Sophie pulled Bella along the side of their small house and ran into the woods that separated the large house from the small house. "I know where they'll never think to look." And then Sophie pulled Bella through the woods and towards the larger house.

Bella's immediate reaction was to freeze.

"Whoa!" Sophie exclaimed as she flew back towards Bella, crashing into the older vampire and sending them flying into a nearby tree.

"Heard that!" the unmistakable voice of Sadie yelled, laughing.

Bella and Sophie heard the sound of snapping twigs and crunching leaves.

"Wow," whispered Sophie. "She sure doesn't know how to be quiet."

"I heard that too!" growled Sadie from behind them. She burst through the trees and threw herself towards Bella and Sophie.

Bella, being more experienced, rolled out of the way before Sadie could grab her.

Sophie wasn't as lucky.

"Ah!" Sophie yelled, rolling along the ground with Sadie.

"Get off me!" shrieked Sophie, her voice slightly muffled from being under Sadie.

"Mmm, no," replied Sadie before, "Ow! Holy macaroni!" she yelled, flying off of Sophie and bouncing around the clearing behind the large house. Sadie turned to glare at the young vampire. "Hey, no powers!" she complained.

Sophie smiled all innocent.

"Cheater," teased Alex, who had teleported himself into the clearing.

"Oh, you're one to talk," chimed in Bella.

Sophie, Sadie, and Alex turned to look at Bella and found her smiling. She was enjoying herself!

"Ooo, smack talk. I like it," said Ava, who then walked out of the forest with Hailey and Lucy following her.

"What were you guys up to anyway?" asked Bella, realizing that she had no idea what the children were occupying themselves with.

Lucy smiled. "We were playing tag."

Bella felt a tug at her chest. They were just children. And she had treated them so cruelly in the past. What if Bree had been one of them? Would she have treated Bree that way?

"I was 'it'," said Sadie at the same time as –

"I love tag!" Emmett yelled from the house.

Bella jumped, forgetting that they were so close to the main house. She listened to Emmett rush out of his room, down the stairs, and burst through the backdoor. She had to force herself not to flee when she watched the entire Cullen family follow behind him.

"I bet you can't play the version of tag that I have in mind," taunted Ava, causing Emmett to cross his arms. Bella couldn't help but think that he fit in with the children she had created. He was a big child himself.

"Bet I can," he replied stubbornly.

Ava smiled. "Okay, you can be 'it' then."

"But I like running," Emmett whined, causing his family to chuckle.

"Tough," said Ava. "We'll be playing –" she indicated towards herself and her friends. "Anyone else want to join in on this round?"

All the Cullen's shook their heads.

"No thanks, we'll watch first," Rosalie responded.

Alice was smiling like crazy and Bella suspected she knew what was going to happen.

Ava took on an commanding voice, "Rules; first, you can't leave this clearing –"

Emmett was smiling and Bella knew he was thinking that the game would be easy. But Bella was catching onto the plan and she was excited to see how it played out for Emmett.

"- second, all powers are fair play and can be used –"

Emmett groaned. "That's not fair!" he whined. "You know I don't have any cool powers like you guys."

"Tough," repeated Ava. "You wanted to play. This is how the Swan coven plays." She stuck her tongue out at Emmett before continuing with her rules, "and third, we start when I say start… Start!" she yelled suddenly, causing the children to scramble around the clearing.

Emmett appeared confused for a moment before he charged for the person closest to him, Alex. Emmett looked excited that he was going to win, his arms stretched out before him. He was so close to Alex, who just stood there when…

"Damn it!" growled Emmett, who ran through thin air where Alex used to be less than a second ago.

"Emmett!" admonished Esme. "Watch your mouth."

But Emmett was hardly paying attention, focusing on his next target; Hailey.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

In the end, Emmett lost.

No surprises there.

Bella watched with the faint of a smile on her lips. She felt the gazes of the Cullen family on her, but she was such a good mood that she decided to ignore them.

She was starting to feel a little more at peace.

When her children all fell to the floor laughing after Emmett gave in, Bella went to lie down on the grass next to them.

They lay there together, looking up at the gray sky. It looked like it would rain soon.

"Bella?" said Sophie.

"Yeah?" replied Bella.

"Do you think your parents are watching over you? From heaven?"

Bella's breath caught. Her senses seemed to amplify as Sophie waited for an answer. She realized that the Cullen's had lain down on the grass as well. She knew that they were listening intently for her answer.

_Just an innocent question_, Bella chanted to herself.

"Well, I –"

"Who said they were in heaven?" interrupted a voice that Bella only heard in her worst memories. "More like hell, if you ask me."

Bella flew to her feet; the Cullen's a second behind her.

"Victor –"

"Bella," she whimpered, struggling against the cold arm around her. "Help me."

Bella's eyes widened in shock, "Bree!"

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Ya'at'eeh! (Fact: That means 'hello' in Navajo).**

**So, chapter sixteen was giving me a headache. I might have realized that if I post chapter seventeen, then chapter sixteen will show up. Let's hope this will show up! Fingers crossed.**

**If it doesn't… well… ha-ha, ha-ha… I'm going to shoot my laptop. It's seriously that aggravating. I've been playing hide and seek with chapter sixteen and FF all day. **

**I love me some feedback guys. Give back some feed…? That doesn't make sense – feed, it makes me think of a horse. I just called myself a horse. How about that?**

**Well! I'm off to watch my recording of Glee! MJ songs, whooooop! **

**Leave me a review! I'd really love you if you did (in a non-creepy way)**

**And do me a favor and check out my other story! FF has been giving me crap on that too. **

**Puh-leas and thanks!**

**Xx. Liv.**


End file.
